Noche de Copas
by JulietaG.28
Summary: ¿Quien dice que no puedes conocer al amor de tu vida en una noche de copas? Conoce la historia de amor de Taro Misaki, que comienza justo en una noche en que solo planeaba tomar unas copas con sus amigos. /OC&TaroMisaki/ Una historia dedicada a ValeMisaki/ **CAPITULO FINAL**/Gracias a todos, por leer.
1. El bar

**** NOCHE DE COPAS ****

**Por JulietaG.28**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajesde** Captain Tsubasa, son completa propiedad **de** Yoichi Takahashi **y** SHEI-SHUA, **no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Esta historia, es solo con el fin de entretener y no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

**= 1. EL BAR =**

=**Bar Le Fumoir**=

El ambiente era relajado. El aire estaba cargado de aroma a cigarrillo y alcohol. Sobre la pista de baile y como era costumbre en ese bar, la gente se divertía bailando al ritmo de la música de género jazz que ahí se tocaba. Sin duda, él Le Fumoir era un bar elegante, tranquilo y divertido. Y no solo frecuentado por turistas que lo habían visto luego de pasear por el museo de Louvre, sino también por gente conocida entre los parisinos, tales como varios (si es que a veces, todos) del equipo de la ciudad el París Saint Germain. Y cada viernes como ese, era algo frecuente encontrar entre los cómodos sillones del bar a Pierre Le Blanc, Loui Napoleón y Taro Misaki, degustando un rico coctel, charlando e incluso a veces, bailando en la pista con alguna fan.

Justo en ese momento, Pierre Le Blanc, pedía otra ronda (la quinta de la noche) para él y sus amigos, quienes estaban ahí con un propósito, alegrar a Napoleón, quien esa misma tarde había terminado con su novia. La camarera que siempre les atendía y que era fiel fan del PSG, acudió rápidamente a la barra para solicitar otra ronda de Cosmopolitan* para los jugadores de futbol.

Tan pronto como avanzaron a la octava ronda de Cosmopolitan, los jugadores de soccer estaban ya lo bastante felices y un tanto ebrios para que Napoleón, olvidara sus penas. Al tiempo que Caldonia* empezaba a sonar por el grupo de jazz del bar, Napoleón y Pierre se levantaban en compañía de una bella morena y una dulce peli roja a mover un poco sus traseros al ritmo del jazz que tanto gustaba.

Taro viéndose un poco solo y sintiendo su cuerpo mareado por el alcohol, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, se puso de pie y enfocó su mirada en la barra, donde una chica, miraba atentamente su celular, ignorando el Gimlet* que tenía frente a ella. Taro sonriendo, decidió acercarse a la barra para poder observar mejor.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Jaqueline Balizari, era una chica italiana, de tez blanca, alta y delgada; sus cabellos castaños llegaban a su cintura, cayendo con gracia y elegancia en naturales caireles y sus ojos avellana impactaban a quienes miraba por su claro y peculiar color. Aquella noche de viernes, luego de un agotado día de trabajo en que le anunciaron un cambio muy importante para el lunes que se venía, la chica estaba en la barra del bar, revisando su Facebook mientras "tomaba" un refrescante Gimlet, al que, seamos sinceros, no le estaba prestando atención. Su mente se hallaba en la charla que sostenía por chat, con su hermano mayor, que residía en Italia.

Estaba respondiendo el último mensaje de su hermano, cuando un chico carraspeó detrás de ella, al darse buena, se encontró con un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, alto, fornido y apuesto que sostenía un Martini en su mano y la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Jaqueline, rodó los ojos.

-He notado que estás sola- dijo el chico con una sonrisa cautivadora- Me he tomado la libertad de traerte un Martini- espetó con un tono realmente seductor

-Gracias pero…- comenzó Jaqueline con su dulce y melodiosa voz…

-No agradezcas. Me llamo Lionel, es un placer…- Jaqueline notó la invitación a presentarse, pero realmente no quería hacerlo

-Cariño, disculpa la tardanza- dijo un chico detrás de Lionel. Al girarse, el rubio se encontró con el delantero del PSG, Taro Misaki, quien miraba a la chica con una sonrisa sin reparar en el rubio oji verde que asechaba a la chica. Jaqueline lo miró con una sonrisa, otro más esa noche, decidió seguirle el juego:

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo sonriendo

-Hay un montón de tráfico, discúlpame de verdad- Taro comprendió que la chica le seguiría el juego, sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Disculpa…- Lionel habló, para enfrentarse a Taro

-Oh, ¿sigues aquí? Creí que mi genial aparición había hablado por mí. Fuchi, la chica está acompañada esta noche- dijo el castaño señalando con la cabeza otro lado del bar- Y no olvides tu Martini- le advirtió. Lionel ante las palabras de Taro no objetó nada y apretó la copa en sus manos antes de darse la vuelta, humillado y derrotado. Taro tomó asiento en el taburete al lado de Jaqueline y miró a la chica con una sonrisa cómplice, rápidamente la italiana le respondió, podía oler desde esa distancia el aroma a vodka que despedía el cuerpo de Misaki, no había estado en el tránsito de la ciudad, si no del otro lado de la barra, lo había visto al llegar, pero como con todas las personas en el bar, no le había prestado atención.

-Dos Black Russian*- ordenó el chico al barman.

-No es de mi agrado- dijo Jaqueline cuando el barman puso las bebidas en la barra y Taro acercó una de ellas a la señorita

-Lo es…- afirmó con una sonrisa-Tienes un Gimlet sin probar, lo que me dice que no estás para algo un poco ácido, esto esta dulce, tan dulce como tu rostro, te gustará- le explicó al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo y bebía de su coctel. Jaqueline le miró sorprendida y acercó la bebida, dando un pequeño sorbo, movimiento que causo una enorme sonrisa en el chico.

-No creía que en medio del tránsito pudieras llegar apestando a Cosmopolitan- le dijo la chica enviando su última respuesta interrumpida a su hermano.

-Yo no sabía que mirando el celular pudieras notar que no vengo del tránsito…- rebatió el japonés

-¿Cómo sabes…?- preguntó la chica

-Noté que me viste cuando me senté- explico Taro- deberías agradecerme, por salvarte de un posible violador en potencia- rió

-¿Violador en potencia?-

-Sí, estoy seguro que eso quería ese chico. Soy tu héroe. Agradéceme. Puedes empezar con un "Oh, me has salvado" o que tal un "Gracias apuesto y valiente superhéroe"- Taro rió, el alcohol le hacía decir tonterías y mostrarse menos tímido de cómo era, además de eso, tenía encima los nervios que la chica provocaba en él.

-Jamás diré eso- lo retó Jaqueline indignada

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, pero aun así, puedes agradecerme diciéndome cómo te llamas…- sonrió

-¿Quién dice que tú no eres un violador en potencia?- preguntó divertida

-Yo no. Tú, puede que sí. Arriesguémonos- guiñó un ojo

-¿Yo?

-Ajam… y mira, para que veas que estoy corriendo el riesgo de ser secuestrado y violado por una chica que puede ser violadora, te diré mi nombre, soy Misaki Taro, un placer- sonrió- Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Cómo te llamas violadora?- preguntó divertido y ahogando una risa

-Ni loca te voy a decir- espetó la chica bebiendo el Black Russian que tenía.

-Ese nombre no me gusta… _Pretty Girl- _le dio enfurruñado

-¿Pretty Girl…?

-Significa "niña bonita". ¿Qué no sabes inglés básico?- preguntó

-Sí se inglés…- le dijo molesta

-Bueno… entonces, como no me quieres decir tu nombre, será Pretty Girl hasta nuevo aviso…

Justo en ese momento, comenzó a sonar "Jumpin at the woodside", una canción que se había vuelto de las favoritas del público en el bar.

-¿Sabes bailar jazz?- le preguntó Taro

-Si… ¿porque?- Jaqueline no obtuvo respuesta. Simplemente fue arrastrada por Taro, hasta la pista de baile y tan pronto como empezaron a bailar, Jaqueline se soltó un poco más con el joven, disfrutando cada vez más el haberse topado con él. Siguieron así un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron y necesitaban un poco de aire. Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron un Gimlet para saciar su sed y descansar un poco, pero no estando conformes, se miraron como dos cómplices y aceptaron la propuesta del otro, salir a tomar aire fresco.

Fuera del bar, la ciudad se mostraba fresca y relajada, las personas escaseaban dado que según el celular de Jaqueline eran casi las 2 de la mañana. Mirando el reloj, Taro cayó en la cuenta de que debían comenzar a irse.

-¿Viniste en carro?- le preguntó

-No… vine en taxi, en realidad, no planeaba quedarme tanto, faltaba rato para las 11 cuando llegué- le explicó la chica

-Uf… eso es toda una suerte- le dijo el chico muy alegre- Estoy muy ebrio, no creo que pueda manejar y dado que no me has agradecido por salvarte la vida, deberías hacerme el favor de llevarme a casa- dijo el chico riendo. Y en ese momento Jaqueline cayó en la cuenta de que Taro se tambaleaba un poco para mantenerse en pie. Rodó los ojos, no quería cargar con un ebrio.

-No… te pido un taxi y te vas a tu casa, yo no te planeo llevar- le dijo

-No, no, no, debes llevarme, ven- Taro tiró de la chica al estacionamiento subterráneo del bar y entre los múltiples carros que ahí había divisó el suyo. Un elegante y algo vistoso, Porsche 911 del año pasado, color plata. Jaqueline abrió grandes los ojos al ver el auto de aquel chico que tenía cara de adolescente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó en ese momento

-25 años, ¿porque?-

-Pareces tener por mucho 20- le dijo

-Lo sé, me veo chico, pero no lo soy- Misaki sonrió. Jaqueline no se lo creía, no solo era mayor de 20, sino que también era mayor que ella, al menos por un año- Venga- le animó Misaki. El chico ya había abierto las puertas y se dirigía al asiento del copiloto, arrojando las llaves del auto a la chica que no había cambiado de opinión respecto a llevarlo a su casa

-Sube, los autos no se mueven solos- le dijo el ebrio… digo el castaño cuando entró al carro. Aun pensando que era una pésima idea, Jaqueline subió al auto, justo en el momento en que Taro, ajustaba el GPS con la dirección de su casa.- Estoy algo, medio muy ebrio, así que no puedo guiarte diciendo izquierda o derecha, el GPS lo hará

-Pero…-

-Nada- la interrumpió el japonés- Si te vas y me dejas aquí, en mi condición, puedes estar segura que mañana en los noticieros solo saldrá mis rostro culpándome de la destrucción de media París, por manejar en estado de ebriedad y….

-¿Y?

-Puedo ir en taxi, pero me ponen nervioso, quien sabe, hasta podría atacarlo- le dijo riendo. En realidad no estaba tan ebrio, ni era verdad las consecuencias que pudieran traerle el conducir, pero, tenía un plan en manos, viendo la hora que era. Jaqueline se lo pensó un poco, debía resguardar la seguridad del país que le había dado la bienvenida, como si se tratara de su querida Italia. Suspiró y encendió el carro.

El trayecto indicado por el GPS, no era muy difícil, Jaqueline seguía esa misma ruta todos los días caminó a su casa, dado que el edificio en el que Misaki vivía, resultó estar a tan solo 20 minutos en auto de donde Jaqueline vivía. En el viaje, Taro se acomodó plácidamente en el asiento del copiloto y para no poner nerviosa a la chica, cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir, al cabo de 5 minutos, el sueño y la borrachera real, le invadieron y lo arrastraron a dormir de verdad. Cuando Jaqueline llegó a su destino, se encontró con una dulce imagen, un chico de cabellos castaños y rostro de joven, durmiendo cómodamente en el asiento del auto. No se atrevió a despertarlo y pidió a gritos en su interior que el chico no viviera muy por encima del segundo piso o que hubiera un elevador. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajo del auto. Con las llaves en mano. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y desabrochó el cinturón de Taro, el chico medio despertó y se acomodó sobre el hombro de Jaqueline cuando esta lo insto a bajar del carro.

-Taro... ¿Dónde te cargas las llaves?- le preguntó

-Eh… las… llaves- Taro estaba medio inconsciente, la borrachera le ganaba y jugaba con sus sentidos. Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó las llaves para dárselas a la chica. Una vez que entraron al edificio, el portero, un hombre de mediana edad y bigote chistoso, miró a la chica y se acercó para ayudarle.

-No, no es necesario, pero… podría decirme si ¿aquí hay elevador? Y ¿en qué piso y departamento vive?- preguntó sonriendo. Taro por suerte no recargaba todo su peso en la chica y estaba medio despierto para poder caminar con ayuda

-El joven Misaki vive en el cuarto piso, departamento 6-3-2 y el elevador esta por allá junto a las escaleras- le explicó el hombre sonriendo- Es raro verlo así, el no suele embriagarse- le explicó

-Bueno, alguna vez debía de pasar. Con permiso señor…- le dijo Jaqueline- Gracias-

Jaqueline siguió hasta el elevador con Misaki sobre sus hombros. Justo al entrar un hombre de traje bajaba, al parecer iba de salida, era pelinegro y tenía los ojos oscuros, en cuanto vio a Jaqueline, notó la minifalda de la chica y su blusa con un escote muy muy escaso. Misaki reaccionó y se irguió al verlo, bajando su brazo del hombro de la chica a su cintura. El hombre del elevador salió, comprendiendo que esos dos, subían a alguno de los departamentos, probablemente y por como el chico había actuado, eran pareja.

El elevador siguió su camino con un Taro desequilibrado y Jaqueline con una sonrisa en labios por la reacción del chico.

-No me vayas a dejar las llaves del carro- le dijo Taro somnoliento

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida la chica

-No tengo la menor idea de dónde vivas, pero no me voy a arriesgar a dejarte ir en taxi o caminado, a estas horas de la noche. Considéralo un pago por haber ayudado a llegar a casa. Mañana puedes dejar el carro en el bar o puedes llamar para vernos y dármelo- le explicó el chico- Mi número esta en los papeles que están en la guantera del carro. No te vayas a negar, o me harás conducir ebrio, para llevarte- le dijo mientras llegaban al cuarto piso. Volvió a poyarse en la chica y salieron juntos del elevador. Jaqueline ingreso la llave del departamento, en la segunda puerta del pasillo, donde vivía Taro. Al entrar, encontró una habitación ordenada y limpia. La sala, la cocina, todo parecía estar ordenado y muy limpio. Taro la guió a la segunda puerta en el interior y al abrirla encontró una recámara igual que las otras, ordenada, limpia y con aroma a chocolate. Dejó al chico en la cama, quien rápido se acomodó.

-Gracias por una bella noche _Pretty Girl- _le dijo Taro entre suspiros de cansancio.

-Gracias a ti… te devolveré el carro-

-No te preocupes y ve con cuidado- le dijo Taro sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Jaqueline sonrió y se acercó a besar su frente, total, jamás lo volvería a ver. El chico abrió los ojos y encontró el rostro de Jaqueline, abandonado su frente. Sonrió y volvió a cerrarlos.

-Por cierto… me llamo Jaqueline- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Misaki se medio sentó en la cama y le exclamó con entusiasmo:

-¡_Pretty Girl…_! ¡Esa falda es taaaaaaan sexy!- y un momento después cayó en la cama, vencido por la borrachera, el cansancio y el sueño. Jaqueline sonrió antes de abandonar aquel lugar. Y así… una historia comenzó.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**¡Hola! Bueno, me animó a compartir con ustedes esta historia que surgió de manera extraña, pero que me ha dado muchas ganas para escribirla. Me costó un poquitín hacerla, espero que sea de su agrado y que se animen a dejarme un comentario, con tomatazos o flores, saben a qué me refiero. Bueno… espero sus comentarios si gustan dejarlos y que conmigo se sumerjan en esta nueva trama.**_

_**Saluditos. JulietaG.28**_

**NOTAS:**

**-**Como dije antes, **Captain Tsubasa **y sus **personajes** son** total** propiedad de **Yoichi Takahashi y SHEI SHUA**

**-Jaqueline Balizari **es propiedad de **JulietaG.28** y es un personaje creado para **Taro Misaki, únicamente.**

*** Cosmopolitan ** es un coctel a base de Vodka, Hielo, un poco de jugo de limón y Jugo de arándanos

*** Gimlet ** es un coctel a base de Vodka, Hielo y Jugo de Lima

*** Black Russian ** es un coctel a base de Vodka, Hielo y Crema de Café

*** **El Bar "**Le Fumoir**" se encuentre en París, Francia, cerca del museo de Louvre, conocido por su estructura neocolonial y su excelente ambiente con música jazz.

*** Caldonia ** es una canción de jazz interpretada por **Woody Herman**

*** Jumpin at the Woodside **es una canción de jazz, interpretada por **Count Basie**


	2. Reencuentro

=**2. Reencuentro**=

_-Me llamó Jaqueline- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Taro sonrió y se acercó un poco a la chica, quería posar su mano en su mejilla y acariciarla dulcemente. Sonreía como idiota y aunque le parecía extraño, en realidad sabía que era obvio tener esa mueca en su rostro. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no tenerla, con tan linda chica enfrente? Alzó su mano para poder tocarla, cuando una melodía invadió su mente. _

Primero fue una vibración en su pierna derecha, después una batería sonando a todo lo que daba y una voz cantando: "_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads__  
><em>_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_"

Taro se levantó de golpe y se sentó en la cama, la música de llamada entrante le había espantado. Sabía de quien se trataba, solo una persona en su agenda tenía una canción exclusiva, su capitán Pierre Le Blanc y el tono exclusivo se debía a que solo Pierre, le llamaba a Misaki para regañarlo. Tanteó su pantalón un poco confundido y sacó su celular que aún no dejaba de sonar. Respondió dando un gran respiro:

-¡Misaki!- gritó su amigo por la otra línea

-Buenos días Pierre- dijo Misaki en tono inocente y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza invadiéndole

-¿Qué horas crees que son?- le preguntó el rubio francés

-Hm… no lo sé… ¿Temprano?- se animó

-¡NO! Ya casi son las 12 del medio día, el entrenamiento ya comenzó. ¿Dónde estás metido?- le recriminó el capitán

-Perdona… estoy… yo…

-Más vale que estés aquí en 30 minutos o serás el balón que todos pateen esta tarde, ¿entendido?- Pierre, colgó la llamada. Misaki, dejo el celular a un lado de él y se acostó de nuevo, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, producto de una bella resaca que no se hizo esperar, su cuerpo estaba entumecido de tanto baile la noche anterior, pero su rostro no tardó en dibujar, una hermosa sonrisa. Ella había estado en sus sueños. Ella le había llevado a su departamento. Sonrió aún más ampliamente y se estiró para despabilarse. Tomó una ducha muy rápida que consistió básicamente en lavarse los dientes con la mano derecha y enjabonar su cabello con la izquierda, finalmente y con mucha destreza, salió poniéndose su ropa de civil y salió a toda velocidad del departamento, tenía 15 minutos para llegar al campo de entrenamiento antes de que la amenaza de Pierre se volviera realidad. Su dolor de cabeza persistía, pero ya pasaría a una farmacia después de su entrenamiento o solicitaría una aspirina en la enfermería del campo, lo único que tomó para salir, fue una botella de agua de su refrigerador y abandonó el lugar.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, recordó que no tenía carro, Jaqueline, se lo había llevado la noche anterior para llegar a casa. Estaba pensando que era más probable, que Jaqueline hubiera dejado el carro en el bar o que le llamara para quedar y devolver el auto, como le había dicho. Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente: "¿_Y si no me lo devuelve_?" pensó. Y rápidamente una voz respondió: "_La verdad, no me molestaría_"

El portero del edificio se acercó a él y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones:

-Joven Misaki, aquí tengo sus llaves- le indicó el hombre. Taro miró como el portero sacaba un llavero de su bolsillo y se lo extendía, eran sus llaves. Se sorprendió un poco y ante su mueca, le explicó:

-La señorita que anoche le trajo, vino esta mañana a eso de las 7 y me pidió por favor que le entregara las llaves-

-Hm… ya veo- respondió Taro- muchas gracias Phil- Misaki sonrió y momentos después abandonó el edificio hacia el estacionamiento, donde rápidamente dio con su auto. Subió a este y suspiró, en su interior, albergaba la esperanza de que la chica le llamará y pudiera verla otra vez, pues entre más lo pensaba, más notaba que su borrachera final había podido ser fingida, pero su actitud, era muy típica de un ebrio, recordaba pocas cosas, aun desconocía si se había comportado como Pierre Le Blanc estando ebrio o peor. Estaba por arrancar, cuando notó algo en el asiento del copiloto, un pedazo de hoja reposaba ahí, doblado a la mitad. Lo tomó y lo leyó, era una nota.

"_**Gracias por prestarme tu auto, llegué bien a casa. **_

_**Pase una linda noche, me agradó toparme contigo.**_

_**Espero toparnos otro día. Jaqueline…**_

_**Pd. Toma algo para la resaca, que de seguro te cargarás"**_

Taro sonrió de oreja a oreja y dobló de nuevo la nota, la metió en su cartera y arrancó rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-**¡Vamos chicos, solo 2 vueltas más!- animó Pierre mientras seguía corriendo al frente de todo el equipo de PSG. Esperaba con ansias que su reloj marcara los 30 minutos exactos que había impuesto a Misaki para llegar. El entrenamiento de los sábados no era muy importante que digamos, pero una parte de Pierre, que no se atrevería a aceptar en voz alta, estaba un poco preocupada, porque desde la noche anterior no sabía nada del japonés. Finalmente, faltaban solo 10 segundos para que se cumpliera el tiempo y Misaki llegó corriendo al campo, sujetándose a sus rodillas para tomar aire en cuanto estuvo a la vista del capitán parisino. Pierre entre cerró los ojos. Dio por terminadas las vueltas al campo y se acercó a Misaki quien estaba casi recuperado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le reprochó

-Ah… estaba en casa, mi despertador no sonó y creo que la salida de anoche me agotó un poco- se excusó el castaño

-¿Y ayer? Te perdimos luego de que estuviéramos bailando, salimos del bar a eso de la 1 y tú seguías sin aparecer-

-Ah… eso- Misaki no quería confesar que había estado en modo coqueto porque sería la burla de Pierre- Ustedes estaban ya lo bastante ebrios para perderme de vista, tome otro Cosmopolitan y luego salí a tomar aire. Entré pero no los vi y me fui a casa- mintió el castaño con una tímida sonrisa. Pierre que confiaba plenamente en Misaki no objetó nada y se apegó a la versión del japonés.

-Bueno, pero eso no excusa tu retardo, correrás como todos 10 vueltas. Por cierto, el objetivo se cumplió, Napoleón está mejor que ayer- Le Blanc sonrió y Taro enfocó a su amigo entre los demás del equipo, se le veía feliz y animado, al parecer le había sentado bien.

-Fue una buena salida- dijo Misaki en una sonrisa- Pero bueno, correré antes de que se te suba ponerme más vueltas- dicho esto Misaki salió disparado y se puso a darle vueltas al campo.

El entrenamiento duraba cerca d horas, dado que era sábado y la jornada era de medio día, empezaba a las 10 y terminaba a las 2. Esos días, Pierre se mostraba más animado con los entrenamientos dado que la Champions League estaba por comenzar y el capitán francés buscaba la victoria del torneo Europeo antes de conseguir la del Campeonato Mundial. Luego de las vueltas al campo, hicieron algunos pases en el campo y un mini partido de 15 minutos para reforzar ciertos puntos en la defensa, adelantado un poco de lo que trataría el entrenamiento del día lunes. Finalmente y para felicidad de todos, el entrenamiento concluyó, Pierre los reunió en el centro del campo solo para ponerlos al tanto de cierta información que el director del equipo le había pedido dar:

-Bueno… esto es así, a partir del lunes tendremos que concentrarnos más en la línea de defensa y los que han estado en la banca estos últimos partidos, deberán entrenar más a fondo con Napoleón puesto que su presencia será sumamente requerida en algunos partidos de la Champions. También, empezaremos a tener doble sesión los miércoles y los viernes, porque los jueves estaremos libres, así como los domingos, el entrenador está acudiendo a unos cursos esos días, así que nos lo dejan libre con la condición de que entrenemos más los días mencionados. A mí, me parece bien. Hm.. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Los exámenes médicos empezarán a realizarse el lunes, pero ya no serán con el doctor Rosy. El doctor, se retirara del campo po meses que dure su tratamiento médico y tendremos un nuevo médico en el PSG, durante ese tiempo, espero que se acoplen con él y que no le pongan las cosas difíciles, déjense examinar, porque es necesario para los registros de la Champions-

-¿Qué problema tiene el doctor Rosy?- preguntó Napoleón

-No estoy bien informado respecto a eso, pero sé que por ello, no ha venido desde el jueves-

-Qué lástima- opinó Misaki- Me entendía bien con ese doctor-

-Bueno, tus tratos personales con el médico no nos interesan- se mofó Pierre, robando una carcajada a todo el equipo. Finalmente, los miembros del PSG se comenzaron a retirar a sus casas. Napoleón, Pierre y Taro, se montaron cada uno en sus autos con rumbo a la mansión Le Blanc, dado que como si se tratara de un trío de adolescentes, se resguardarían en casa del capitán para jugar X-Box y mirar el partido amistoso entre el Chelsea y la Juventus en el televisor.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Sábado por la noche.**_

_**Departamento de Taro**_

Había sido un día bastante agotador, sin contar las vueltas que se vio obligado a dar en la mañana, el mini entrenamiento, las partidas de FIFA 2013 en el X-Box o el partido en el televisor que había presenciado, Taro se sentía agotado mentalmente. Camino a casa de Pierre había comprado unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, pero al iniciar el partido del Chelsea, su cabeza había vuelto a estallar con un dolor bastante fuerte. Taro aseguraba para sí, que su borrachera no había sido lo bastante grande como para que la cabeza le doliera así, aunque bien sabía que nunca se había emborrachado de esa manera. Sin más y tomando una segunda aspirina, Misaki se preparaba para acostarse a mirar un poco de televisión o navegar por internet, quizás un juego en línea o un chat con alguno de sus compatriotas japoneses. Bebió un poco de agua, su 5to vaso esa noche, sin contar las 5 botellas de agua con las que había arrasado y encendió el televisor, revisó canal por canal, pero lo más interesante que había, eran los programas repetidos de futbol y un documental de osos panda en Animal Planet. Decidió sin más pagar la televisión y tomó su laptop, conectándose a Facebook.

-_¡Misaki!- _fue la manera de Genzo para saludarle

-_Hola Genzo :)- _correspondió el castaño

-_Qué bueno que estás conectado, necesito hablar con alguien pero seguramente de contarle a Tsubasa, se burlara de mí- _escribió el portero

-_¿Y eso, porque? ¿Qué serpa tan gracioso para que Tsuby se burle y yo no?- _se burló

_-¡Olvídalo! No te diré nada- _

_-Ja, ja, ja era una broma. Dime que pasa…- _Genzo leyó el Misaki (Visto 22:10) y tardó unos minutos en responder

_-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- _fue la pregunta que le lanzó el portero, sorprendiendo a Misaki

_-¿Estás enamorado?- _preguntó desviando el tema

_-No… bueno… no sé. Por eso te escribo a ti, planeaba llamarte, pero sin duda es más fácil –no tanto- escribirlo. Conocí a alguien pero… Bueno, sabes que eso no se me da. Dime tú, ¿Cómo saberlo?- _Ahora, Misaki dejo en visto a su amigo y luego de pensarlo, respondió:

-_No sé qué decirte, no es algo que yo sepa. Sin duda el experto puede ser Tsubasa puesto que él ya está casado. Pero… si me preguntas, la idea del amor –en mi muy cursi opinión- es la de una historia que merezca la pena ser contada, conocer a alguien que sin duda te saque de la monotonía y tome un lugar propio en tu vida, sin llegar a ser comparable con alguna otra persona, me parece que si ella (porque espero que tu relación sea una ella, xD) abarca tu atención, tus pensamientos y sobre todo una parte importante de tu corazón, es la mejor manera de saber que te estás enamorando. Hm… no sé qué más puedo poner, tan solo que por nuestra carrera es difícil encontrar a alguien que toqué en verdad nuestro corazón, pero me animo a decir, que aun por sobre el futbol, la sensación de amar debe ser gratificante y merece la pena luchar por lo que vale la pena tener. Así pues, amigo mío, no te detengas por cuestiones que te pasen por la cabeza, si algo se del amor, por lo que he visto a través de Tsubasa y Sanae, es que a veces es mejor no pensarse tanto las cosas y luchar por lo que se quiere, por lo que "el corazón pide" como diría Anego-san- _concluyó el japonés. Luego de un momento el portero respondió

-_Mucha razón… ah… debo dejar de pensar y actuar más. Ella (¡PORQUE ES UNA ELLA! 7u7) no es una jugada de soccer- _respondió Genzo

-_El amor no es soccer, no tiene lógica- _

_-¡Punto para Misaki! Bueno, gracias por la ayuda… ¡NO LE DIGAS A LOS DE LA SELECCIÓN!_

_-Bájale… no les diré. Me reservo el privilegio para mi solito, ya que cuando les digas Ryo y Aoi seguro me ganarán-_

_-¿Privilegio, cuál?_

_-Burlarme: ¡GENZO TIENE NOVIA! ¡GENZO TIENE NOVIA!… ¡__Bonne nuit__!- _Y Taro se desconectó a sabiendas de que Genzo era capaz de asesinarlo si seguía burlándose y realmente quería seguir. Decidió apagar la computadora y dormir un poco para calmar su pequeño dolor de cabeza que a un tenía. Entre sueños, pensaba en lo que su amigo le había preguntado. ¿Alguna vez se había enamorado? Entre más lo pensaba, más parecía que la respuesta era negativa. Sí, hacía poco había conocido a una chica llamada Azumi Hayakawa, que de principio lo había cautivado enormemente, sin embargo y con el paso del tiempo, la chica había terminado siendo su mejor amiga, conociendo a fondo al chico y llevándose muy bien con algunos otros miembros del PSG, pero no lo había enamorado… Misaki nunca se había visto como veía a Tsubasa.

Ok, sí. Tsubasa había tardado mucho en reconocer sus sentimientos por Sanae, pero al hacerlo, había dado un lugar especial a la chica y había cambiado, se había transformado en un chico más alegre, que buscaba en todo momento compartir sus victorias, sus derrotas, sus miedos, sus alegrías con la mujer que siempre había estado y estaría para él. Y Misaki, anhelaba algo parecido. Algo lindo, algo tierno, anhelaba un amor como esos pocos que existen, esos que duran eternidades y que te cambian de futbolero a jugador cursi.

Poco a poco se quedó dormido y esa noche, la volvió a soñar…

Consciente de que nunca más la vería, de que el destino solo le había brindado un choque especial en una noche de copas, se permitió soñarla y repasar en su mente, aquel rostro de ángel, que se había grabado en sus memorias.

Jaqueline en ese momento… se volvió su mejor sueño.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Lunes por la mañana**_

_**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG**_

El calentamiento había surtido efecto y los miembros del equipo estaban ya, más que dispuestos a dar inicio a su entrenamiento del lunes. Su motivación, el primer partido amistoso que disputarían el siguiente martes, enfrentándose al Werder Bremen de Alemania, dicho encuentro marcaría el inicio de sus partidos preparativos para la competencia europea y luego, el inicio del torneo. Todo el equipo, era igual, se emocionaba cuando dichas fechas llegaban. Por suerte y para felicidad de los jugadores, el clima de ese lunes, era realmente estupendo para su entrenamiento, aunque eran las 8 de la mañana, el sol ya calentaba el campo sin ser hostigoso, pues de ves en ves un suave y fresco viento, les mantenía en condición, sin duda un día perfecto para entrena arduamente.

Justo cuando el reloj marcó las 12, el entrenador marcó el descanso del entrenamiento y se retiró unos momentos del campo, los jugadores, sedientos, se acercaron a la banca a charlar y beber agua, no estaban cansados pero el cuerpo merece descanso y agua para continuar. Algunos, se tiraron en el césped y disfrutaron de los rayos del sol, como si estuviesen en la playa. Pasados sus 15 minutos de descanso, el entrenador aun no regresaba:

-¿Dónde estará?- preguntó Taro a Pierre

-Ni idea. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Empezamos?- le respondió el rubio

-Mmm… pues no lo sé…-Taro titubeó, a veces, el entrenador se molestaba por no esperarle- ¡Oh! Ahí viene- exclamó al ver a su entrenador dirigirse a ellos. Detrás de él una persona caminaba. Desde donde alcanzaban a ver, se trataba de una chica, pero ninguno de los presentes reconocía de quien se podía tratar. Finalmente, el entrenador llegó al centro del campo, aún con la chica detrás de él y pidió a los jugadores, reunirse en torno a él. Todos se acercaron, unos pudiendo ver de quien se trataba la otra persona y tomando una pose erguida, cabe mencionar que más de una sonrisa seductora asomó los rostros de los jugadores. Misaki seguí sin ver, la chica estaba justo bajo el rayo del sol, quizás si se adelantaba a donde el entrenador le vería con mayor claridad. El entrenador, carraspeó un poco antes de hablar:

-Muchachos, como Pierre me hizo favor de informarles el día sábado- comenzó el entrenador- Hemos tenido algunos cambios en la platilla del campo y el doctor Rosy, ha tenido que prescindir de sus servicios durante temporada por un tratamiento de salud, para variar, dado esto, una nueva médico estará trabajando con nosotros y haciéndose cargo de los exámenes médicos que debemos enviar a la UEFA. Sin más, les presento a nuestra médico suplente, la señorita Jaqueline Balizari.

La chica dio un paso al frente y se dejó ver por fin. En ese preciso instante, el mundo de Misaki se detuvo, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la chica frente a él. Tenía ganas de frotarse los ojos o darse un pellizco en el brazo para corroborar que no estaba en sus sueños y que lo que veía era verdad. Sus tacones eran un poco altos y podía notar como se enterraban en la tierra del campo un tanto húmedo. Sus jeans eran negros y aunque eran de vestir, ajustaban perfecto a su figura. Su blusa era azul cielo, no se sabía si eran mangas largas o cortas, su cuello en V solo dejaba a la vista una cadena de plata con una libélula y sobre la blusa, cubriendo las mangas, una bata médica blanca, completaba su conjunto. Su cabello castaño era como lo recordaba, sedoso, abundante, largo hasta la cintura y ahora, a la luz del sol, Misaki apreciaba su color claro y brilloso y sus ojos… sus ojos avellana eran claros y radiantes, hipnotizantes.

Jaqueline sonrió al equipo y agachó la cabeza en señal de saludó:

-Un placer conocerles. Espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo en una voz tierna y cantarina. Los jugadores –_No solo Misaki- _estaban realmente embelesados por la chica que tenían enfrente, sonreían como babosos y lanzaban miradas seductoras a la chica. Al alzar el rostro, Jaqueline escudriño a cada jugador notando sus miradas y sus reacciones, preguntándose para sí, ¿Qué tendría ella de raro? ¿Acaso era la primera chica que esos jóvenes veían en sus vidas? Estaba cuestionándose internamente cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el chic castaño al lado del capitán. Taro.

-_¡Tú!- _dijo en un susurro, Taro lo captó y sonrió, confirmándole a la chica que se acordaba de ella. ¿Cómo no? La había traído en la mente desde la noche del viernes.

-Doctora Jaqueline, en seguida enviare al primero de los chicos, para que empiece cuanto antes los exámenes médicos. Tenemos que enviarlos, a más tardar este fin de semana- le dijo el entrenador. Jaqueline asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar de mirar a Misaki y fijar su mirada en el entrenador

-Claro. Tengo los archivos que el doctor Rosy dejo en su oficina y he empezado echarles un vistazo, conforme los envié iré revisando a fondo y sacaré mis propios diagnósticos.- respondió la castaña- Si me disculpan, estaré en la enfermería- y acto seguido se escapó del campo queriendo controlar cierto nervio que se había instalado en su pecho.

El chico al que creyó no ver nunca más estaba ahí, el chico al que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza en todo el fin de semana estaba ahí. Le parecía de repente algo muy obvio, puesto que desde la noche en que le había conocido, su nombre le sonaba, sin duda del equipo de futbol. ¿Cómo es que no unió puntos antes?

Desde el viernes sabía que sería transferida del hospital general a la sala de enfermería del equipo de soccer de la ciudad como un favor especial al doctor Rosy quien había pedido que fuera ella y nadie más quien le cubriera. Jaqueline aunque no muy deseosa, había cedido a la transferencia, porque recién llegada al hospital de Francia, el doctor Rosy había sido quien le diera la bienvenida, le perfeccionara su francés y la colocara rápidamente en un consultorio, notando sus grandes habilidades en la medicina.

Una vez en la seguridad del que a partir de ese día sería su consultorio, Jaqueline se puso contra la puerta y respiró varias veces de manera copiosa, en un intento de ahogar aquella ola de nervios que hacía contraer su pecho. Una vez que se sereno, pidió a todos los dioses del cielo y de todas las religiones que Misaki fuera de los últimos en ser enviados a su consultorio. No sabía porque pero de repente quería evitarlo, tal vez avergonzada por lo sucedido la noche de viernes. ¡Oh cielos! Si no mal recordaba, ¡le había besado la frente! Jaqueline suspiró… al tiempo que llamaban a la puerta.

Presa de la angustia, trató de serenarse y arreglando su cabello abrió la puerta.

¡Oh, no!

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Misaki sonriendo tímidamente

-Claro, pase- respondió la chica y se dirigió a su anaquel donde estaban los expedientes médicos de los jugadores, viajando en orden alfabético hasta la letra M, de Misaki. Una vez con el expediente en mano, indicó a Misaki que tomara asiento en la camilla y se dirigió a su escritorio a revisar el archivo. Misaki obedeció a la chica sin saber que más hacer y se dirigió a la camilla no sin antes, cerrar la puerta.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo… _Pretty Girl- _espetó Misaki para sorpresa de Jaqueline, que ante las palabras se coloró un poco y fijó más la vista en el expediente médico.

-Lo mismo digo…- dijo al cabo de un momento, mirando al chico- Taro- completó y el chico sonrió automáticamente

-¿Así que eres doctora?- le preguntó

-Pues… así es. Tú eres jugador de soccer-

-Eso parece- dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajarías aquí?

-Bueno… no voy soltando mi vida a cualquier chico y menos estando este, un tanto ebrio- rió la chica mirando el expediente de nuevo para tomar sus propios datos

-Ja, ja, ja… bueno, eso lo entiendo. Y sinceramente me ha sido grata la sorpresa de verte otra vez- dijo sinceramente en una tierna sonrisa.

-No estoy segura de decir lo mismo…- Jaqueline se puso de pie y se acercó al chico- Empecemos lo que debemos empezar, checare primero tu cuerpo y si detecto alguna anomalía te enviare a hacer estudios, si no, y dado que el doctor Rosy te ha catalogado como SANO en casi todos los chequeos, no será tan profunda la revisión- la chica se colocó el estetoscopio en el cuello, para comenzar

-Antes de eso…- la detuvo Misaki, justo cuando la tenía enfrente- Quiero disculparme….- espetó- No recuerdo con suma claridad lo que dije o hice el viernes por la noche, sin embargo, soy consciente de que es la primera vez que me emborracho y consiente también de que incluso sobrio digo muchas tonterías. Por ello, si llegue a hacer o decir y porque no, pensar, algo que pudiera incomodarte u ofenderte en un caso mu extremo para mí, me disculpo- Misaki agachó la cabeza y esperó la respuesta de una muy sorprendida Jaqueline. Quien sonrió de oreja a oreja y jugueteó con el cabello del chico para hacerlo alzar el rostro:

-No me sentí ni ofendida ni mucho menos incómoda. Admito que no ando por ahí entablando conversación con cualquier chico y menos aun cuando voy sola, así que estaba sorprendida de mi misma por como actué. Pero a pesar de eso, me divertí esa noche y me sentí muy bien, como dije entonces, me alegra haberme topado contigo y haber compartido copas, bailes, tu borrachera y tu carro, que por cierto, agradezco bastante. Tus disculpas no son necesarias, pero si te sirve de algo, las aceptaré. Espero que podamos ser amigos Taro…- terminó

-Gracias por aceptarlas y eso no está a discusión, debemos ser amigos- Misaki sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Me parece una buena idea, pero, no lo seremos si no me dejas revisarte, así que, ¡Sh!, debo escuchar tu corazón- Jaqueline se colocó el estetoscopio y se acercó al chico que se colocó un poco en cuanto sintió el aparato en su pecho, más que nada porque aunque no había estado corriendo esos 30 últimos minutos, era consiente de como su corazón estaba acelerado, feliz, agitado, por la presencia de aquella hermosa castaña. Jaqueline no tardó en notarlo, pero dado que su corazón se encontraba igual que el del chico, no le pasó por la mente que estuviera acelerado. El chequeó prosiguió con la revisión de orejas, ojos, temperatura y peso y talla. La chica realizó un breve examen médico y checo con cuidado el cuerpo –más que nada las piernas- del joven castaño, terminando con la misma conclusión del doctor Rosy: Misaki era un chico en perfecto estado.

Una vez que hubo acabado con su chequeo, indicó a Misaki que se retirara y pidiera al entrenador, enviar al siguiente jugador. El chico accedió de buena gana y antes de salir, le dijo:

-En estado de sobriedad soy muy distinto a como soy con alcohol encima, pero, sin duda, puedes estar segura que en ninguno de los dos estados miento y siendo un poco osado, quizás incluso pasando la raya, me gustaría informaros, que sigo pensando que te miras hermosa con esa falda, pero aún más linda, vestida de doctora- Misaki, sonrió y abandonó el consultorio, dejando a Jaqueline completamente roja y robando una gran sonrisa de sus labios…. A ojos de aquel chico, era _hermosa…_

**CONTINUARA…**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Notas:**

***El tono que Taro tiene para Pierre se titula "Soldiers of the Wasteland" del grupo de rock metal, DragonForce**

***El juego de X-Box es muy conocido y en lo personal de mi agrado. Dado que nuestros personajes son futbolistas, me parece obvio que jueguen videojuegos de dicho deporte y por eso he hecho que jueguen FIFA 2013, que es la versión del año anterior al que se vive en la historia que sería el 2014**

***La mansión Le Blanc, la saque obviamente del anime en la versión del **_**Road To 2002, **_**donde incluso se ve a Pierre, montando a caballo**

***La Champions League es un evento futbolístico que se lleva a cabo en Europa una vez al año enfrentando a los equipos más fuerte del continente y es organizado, por la organización llamada UEFA.**

***El Chelsea es un equipo de futbol proveniente de Inglaterra**

***La Juventus de Turín es de Italia y es donde juega el tigre japonés, Kojiro Hyuga**

***El Werder Bremen pertenece a Alemania, teniendo jugadores como Franz Schester y Margus Manfred**

¡Buenas noches (madrugadas)! Bueno, como antes dije esta es una historia que desde que llegó a mi mente me sacó una sonrisa y me exigió mucho empeño para escribirla. Espero que eso, se refleje en el contenido y que les parezca de buen gusto. Leí sus comentarios con muchas ansias y con mucha alegría, a continuación me tomó el atrevimiento de responderos a cada una:

_**ValeMisaki:**_ Como bien dije, esta historia es en tu honor, dado que pronto se acerca tu cumpleaños (y el de Jaqueline, que está inspirada en vos), me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado y espero que este capítulo, sea igual de vuestro agrado.

_**CANDY**_: Amiga mía, me es un placer ver que en esta historia, también me estás acompañando. Espero no defraudarte y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y sí, ja, ja, ja, Taro es todo un loquillo.

_**Fleur Genvieve**_: Gracias por el cumplido, en verdad espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado y claro, dejo una breve nota, comunicando que no es un one-shot, ja, ja, ja, ja aunque al principio si lo pensé así. En fin, si me estais leyendo, espero no defraudaros y que esto agrade. Saludos. Por cierto, me ha agradado vuestra historia de Sanae.

_**SusyEugenio**_: Por lo de regreso, pienso que ya me habéis leído antes y me alegra informar que me agrada regresar a los fic's de Captain Tsubasa con este, que lleva de protagónico a uno de mis favoritos, el querido Taro. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo, también se lleve tu aprecio. Saludos.

Espero sus comentarios si gustan dejarlos y envió mis mejores deseos a todas. Saludos. **JulietaG.28**


	3. Comienza la historia

=**3. Comienza la historia**=

_**Martes. 6:30 am**_

_**Departamento de Taro**_

El entrenamiento comenzaría a las 8, las instalaciones del campo se abrían a las 7 en que se ponía en funcionamiento la enfermería, la limpieza y el gimnasio del equipo. Si se apresuraba, tendría en tiempo y tal vez con algo de suerte, incluso un momento de sobra. Misaki miró por tercera vez su reloj, marcaban las 6:30 am, y él, ya se había duchado, había desayunado algo de fruta y se había puesto su uniforme de entrenamiento. Revisó que todo en su maleta deportiva estuviera: tacos de futbol, cartera (con dinero), ropa de civil, agua, llaves y ¡por supuesto! Su balón. Finalmente listo, salió de su apartamento y echo la maleta al asiento trasero del auto, subió y se dirigió a un lugar especial.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**7:20 am**_

_**Enfermería del PSG**_

Jaqueline había llegado temprano al campo, quería tomarse su tiempo para acomodar un poco en el consultorio.

El espacio, era considerablemente amplio, pues contaba con un librero de 5 espacios, repleto de libros de medicina, de carpetas que contendrían algo importante y claro, varios espacios que el doctor Rosy había retirado antes de irse, probablemente, habría fotos o detalles personales, Jaqueline hizo lo propio, colocando fotos de su familia y una o dos de ella, además de que anexo una hermosa planta decorativa. El escritorio de madera repleto de papeles y varios lapiceros llenos de bolígrafos de Jaqueline (si, ya los había llenado), tenía dos cajones al lado derecho, en el primero lápices, bolígrafos y libretas, además de un recetario. En el segundo, papel de baño, pañuelos, aromatizante y uno que otro producto de más para el ambiente o necesidades personales. Al lado del mismo escritorio, había una pequeña mesa de madera en la que reposaba tranquilamente una máquina de escribir. Más adelante del escritorio, estaba el archivero, que contenía los diagnósticos, exámenes y expedientes de cada paciente, en este caso, jugador del equipo. En la esquina de la habitación, estaba la camilla, en la base de esta, tres cajones repletos del material médico. El consultorio contaba también con un pequeño lavabo y una estantería repleta de medicinas y cosas que pudieran necesitarse, incluyendo sobre esta, una de esas máquinas para mirar las radiografías.

Sin duda estaba muy bien equipado, pero al estar un tanto vacío de personalidad, porque el doctor Rosy se había llevado sus cosas personales, Jaqueline se empezaba a ver en la necesidad de poner la cosa, más a su estilo. Desde los bolígrafos chistosos en sus lapiceros, hasta las pequeñas macetas que esa mañana había llevado. El reloj apuntaba a las 7:35 de la mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta. La italiana se sorprendió, pues sabía que los jugadores comenzaban a llegar a las 8, quizás minutos antes, no estaba segura, pero no imaginaba al equipo llegando ahí a las 7:30 de la mañana. Tal vez era el equipo de limpieza, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver ahí a Misaki, sonriendo tiernamente, con su pants del PSG puesto y su maleta deportiva al hombro.

-Buenos días- le dijo el chico en una tierna sonrisa. Jaqueline correspondió y sintió algo de frío debido al aire matutino

-Buenos días, entra, hace frío- le dijo al ingresar y dirigirse a su escritorio.

-¿No me digas que eres friolenta?- le preguntó un tanto divertido

-Toma asiento, anda- le invitó la chica al mirarlo parado cerrando la puerta- Y sí, un poco friolenta- le dijo en un sonrisa, mientras Misaki tomaba asiento en una de las cómodas sillas delante del escritorio. Dejo la maleta en el suelo y se recargó sobre el escritorio

-¿De dónde eres? Parisina no eres- le espetó curioso. La chica rió un poco

-Tu tampoco- le dijo

-No, soy japonés, de la prefectura de Shizuoka. Llegué a Francia hace 7 años, cuando tenía 19. Bueno, eso contando que me instale aquí permanentemente fichando para el PSG, antes ya había vivido aquí- le comentó el chico queriendo obtener un poco de confianza con la joven. Ella, le miró curiosa y dejo de acomodar los papeles que tenía regados para recargarse como Misaki sobre el escritorio y mirarle:

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de Japón?- preguntó

-Mi padre es pintor y cuando chico, viaje mucho con él alrededor de todo Japón para que pintara sus paisajes, en una exposición que realizó, le ofrecieron venir a Francia y aquí estoy. Me gustó estar aquí y quería triunfar en el soccer a nivel internacional, así que heme aquí, en el mejor equipo de toda Francia- Misaki sonrió tiernamente- Te toca, dime de dónde eres

-De Venecia- le respondió ella sonriente, no era muy reservada ni seria, tan solo bastaba algo de confianza para que se soltara y claro, la confianza iniciaba, cuando empezaba a hablar de su patria.

-¿Italia?- Misaki estaba sorprendido

-Sí, así es- sonrió ella- Llegué hace casi un año a Francia, el director del hospital en que antes trabajaba, me recomendó venir a trabajar con el doctor Rosy quien me recibió cálidamente y me instruyó para hacer un buen papel.

-¡Estupendo! Debes ser fantástica en lo que haces- le aludió

-No diría eso, tan solo… me gusta mucho mi carrera- un brillo en sus ojos, hizo a Misaki percatarse de todo, ella era como él. Una amante genuina de su carrera.

-Igual a mí… no puedo pensar en dedicarme a otra cosa-

-¿No es aburrido jugar futbol todos los días?- preguntó ella muy deseosa de saber, Misaki a cada instante, se sentía más atraído a esa charla

-Para nada. Tal vez es así para algunos, pero desde que soy niño, siempre me ha fascinado este deporte, me ha brindado a parte de todo, grandes oportunidades, grandes amigos y también muchos viajes. Es lo que me gusta y me apasiona, lo que me levanta cada día y me hace soportar a Pierre- Misaki se calló, se había pasado, se sonrojo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, estaba apenado- ¡Caray! No le vayas a decir… se me ha escapado decir eso-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja no te disculpes… parece que el capitán es un poco presumido y serio- le comentó la chica

-¡No que va! Presumido es su segundo nombre-exclamó el chico- ¿Serio? ¡No! Solo es así cuando se toma el rol de capitán, es hostigoso, infantil, mujeriego y ególatra, pero es buena persona cuando quiere, es muy buen amigo, es generoso y es un experto en el soccer-

-Parece que le conoces bien…

-Es mi segundo mejor amigo, ja, ja, ja

-¡Oh!- exclamó Jaqueline, de pronto, miró el pequeño reloj colgado en la pared y notó que faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran las 8- Como pasa el tiempo… casi son las 8- dijo. Misaki miró el reloj y se sorprendió

-Cierto, debo irme, si me ven por aquí, empezarán a molestar- rió- Espero que…- decía mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la maleta

-¡ALTO!- le detuvo la chica- No me has dicho… ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-¡Oh, claro! Me levanté temprano y cuando llegué, note que la enfermería estaba abierta, esperaba ver si eras tú y cuando abriste pase a saludar-le explicó mordiéndose la lengua

-Puedes venir cuando quieras Taro, me agradas- le dijo ella

-Tú también me agradas. Oye, una duda- preguntó inocente

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te gustan los emparedados?

-Claro- sonrió- El de pavo es mi favorito

-¿Y ya has desayunado?- preguntó de nuevo el chico

-No, me pasare por la cafetería del campo más al rato- dijo ella con su sonrisa que tenía a Misaki cautivado

-Vale.- respondió el joven y metió la mano en su maleta- Pasa un lindo día Jaqueline, ten paciencia con los jugadores que revises, causaste mucha sensación en el lugar. Avísame si esos mensos, se pasan contigo, siempre podemos poner a un aprovechado a correr en el campo- dijo divertido- Nos vemos después, toma, no es de pavo pero espero te agrade- Misaki extendió a la chica una bolsa de papel y salió.

Una vez sola, Jaqueline abrió la bolsa y sacó el contenido: un emparedado de jamón y queso y un vasito con una gelatina de sabores acompañada de una cucharita desechable, le esperaba. Misaki le había llevado el desayunó. La italiana, sonrió como una tonta y se sentó en el escritorio a degustar los alimentos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-¿Llegaste temprano?- le preguntó Pierre a Taro, quien ya estaba calentando en el campo

-Algo así. No quería seguir durmiendo así que me vine un poco antes- mintió

-Bueno… al menos no tengo que llamarte para que llegues- se mofó el francés y antes de que Misaki protestara, Pierre se puso a calentar con él. Tampoco era realmente raro que Misaki llegara temprano, pues era sabido para todo el equipo que al japonés le gustaba mucho entrenar.

Pronto, comenzaron a llegar los demás jugadores y tan pronto como el entrenador hizo su aparición, el entrenamiento comenzó. Pases, dribleos y un pequeño partido, con Misaki y Pierre en distintos equipos, fue lo que decidieron hacer primero. Mientras eso ocurría, 5 jugadores más –como el día anterior- eran enviados uno a uno a la enfermería para el examen que debían realizarse. Y está de más decir, que los jugadores que no habían acudido aún con la nueva doctora, estaban ansiosos de ser nombrados y retirarse a la enfermería. El primero en ser llamado fue el portero, quien regresó con una sonrisa boba en los labios y dejó anotarse, 3 goles seguidos de Misaki. Cuando el silbato de descanso se escuchó, el tercer enviado regresó al campo:

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal la consulta?- preguntó un jugador al que venía llegando

-¡Uf! Creo que volveré esta tarde, aunque tenga que fingir una lesión, la nueva doctora es hermosa y aparte de todo, tiene una actitud que mola demasiado- comentó el recién llegado. Misaki paró el oído al escuchar dicho comentario

-¡EA! ¿Te la has ligado?- preguntó otro jugador emocionado

-No que va… es amable y atenta, pero muy profesional- dijo derrotado el ultimo llegado- He dicho que por eso, volveré esta tarde- guiño un ojo. Pierre, que también les escuchaba, se acercó a sus compañeros.

-¡Venga ya, nadie volverá esta tarde a la enfermería!- exclamó

-¿Por qué no, capitán?- preguntó el portero, quien igual tenía ganas de volver- ¿Acaso usted pretende…?- terminó de decir, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo en complicidad. Pierre lo fulminó con la mirada

-En primera, nadie volverá porque la enfermería no es un bar, es una enfermería y la doctora no es nada más que una profesional médico que se unió a nuestro equipo. Y en segundo, para quién le quede la duda, no, no voy a volver a la enfermería, porque la señorita no me interesa más que en lo profesional- espetó indignado- Si desean acudir a la señorita, háganlo fuera de su territorio de trabajo donde ella es consciente de aceptarlos o no, aquí, no nos vengan con sus coqueteos- todos los jugadores se calmaron entonces y decidieron ponerse a hacer sus cosas antes de que el entrenamiento se reanudara. Misaki sonrió para sus adentros, agradeciendo que Jaqueline, no hubiera llamado –al parecer de todo- la atención de su capitán y rápidamente se regañó mentalmente: _"Bueno y a ti, ¿qué?"_

-Oye Misaki, ¿a ti no te gustó la doctora?- le preguntó Napoleón al castaño, sacándolo de sus regaños

-¿E?- preguntó Misaki

-No me digas que no… bien sabes que está súper linda- le reclamó el francés- La mera verdad, le tomare la palabra a Pierre y mañana la abordaré al salir de aquí- Napo guiño un ojo y sonrió feliz, alejándose de Misaki, el japonés se comenzó a reír por lo bajo, pues era sorprendente lo notorio que el PSG necesitaba una novia.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**5:30 pm**_

_**Estacionamiento del campo de entrenamiento**_

Los jugadores se habían retirado ya desde hacía casi 30 minutos con rumbo a sus hogares, pues su jornada laboral, había concluido. A lo mucho, quedaba jugadores repartidos entre la cafetería o las duchas, aseándose y comiendo antes de irse a casa. Misaki, se encontraba entre los que aún no se habían ido, pues esperaba cómodamente en el interior de su auto, a que cierta chiquilla, saliera de la enfermería. Miró su reloj, se suponía que la enfermería cerraba a las 5:00. Esperó un poco más y subió el volumen de la música que estaba escuchando, la banda británica "_Coldplay_" sonaba en las bocinas del automóvil. "_Paradise_" terminó y finalmente, Jaqueline se asomó por la salida de las instalaciones. No llevaba su bata de médico, pero si un lindo abrigo café claro que realzaba el castaño oscuro de sus cabellos. Misaki sonrió y bajo del auto, apagando el estéreo.

-¿Sola a casa?- cuestionó cuando la chica, reparó en su presencia

-Ja, ja, ja sí, así es, tomaré un taxi- informó ella en una sonrisa

-¿Porque?- preguntó el con sorpresa- Ven, yo te llevo- le dijo

-No es necesario, puedo coger un taxi- comentó ella apenada

-¿Para?- Misaki enarcó una ceja- Yo traigo carro, tu no traes, yo te puedo llevar, tu puedes subir y charlar- sonrió

-¿Por qué presiento que tienes las mismas intenciones que tus compañeros?- preguntó ella curiosa y aun con su sonrisa

-¿Intenciones?

-No soy tonta, sé cuándo me coquetean y tú y tus compañeros, no han parado

-Bueno, no sé que hayan intentado los chicos, pero puedes estar segura, que no tengo ninguna intención parecida. Me agradas, quiero conocerte, me parece que eres muy guapa y muy simpática. ¿Eso es malo?- dijo algo cabizbajo

-También me agradas, te lo he dicho- dijo ella a modo de disculpa- ¿Puedo invitarte un café, a cambio del viaje?- sugirió

-¿Un café?- Misaki sonrió de oreja a oreja- Mmm… no me convence que tú quieras invitar, pero vale, para que veas que no estoy tratando de ligar, vamos por el café- Misaki rodeo el auto y se acercó a la puerta de copiloto para abrirla. Jaqueline sonrió ante el gesto y subió al vehículo. Pronto Misaki subió del lado del conductor y se puso en marcha a un Starbucks.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- preguntó Jaqueline mirando al chico. Desde su asiento podía detenerse a mirarle, sus facciones eran suaves, su piel era blanca, un poco bronceada, típica de los japoneses, sus cabellos castaños eran juguetones y tal parecía se acomodaban a petición del chico. Sus ojos chocolate, eran dulces y tiernos. Era realmente muy guapo.

-¿Sinceramente?- preguntó el chico, deteniéndose con el semáforo en rojo- Sí- dijo al mirarla y sonrió

-¿Porque?

-¿Tienes carro?- preguntó él, al tiempo que volvía a arrancar

-No… se manejar muy poco, no me animo a comprar un auto. De hecho el día que me lo prestaste, puedo jurar que no sobrepase los 20 km- le dijo apenada

-Ja, ja, ja es muy sencillo conducir- dijo riendo el chico- Si te interesa, yo puedo ayudarte- le dijo

-¿De verdad? Eso sería genial… siempre he querido dominarlo bien- confesó

-Pues ya está… debemos quedar un día para que empieces. Y….- se apenó- Cuando llegué en la mañana, vi que no había autos, no podías haber llegado en uno, por eso te espere. Te lo he dicho, me agradas, no quería dejarte ir sola. ¿Te molesta?

-No Taro… de echo me parece un gesto muy lindo- sonrió ella

-¿Puedo seguir esperándote?- le preguntó

-No quiero que hagas de taxi… tú tienes tu horario y….

-No me molesta en lo más mínimo- dijo con ternura- Casi siempre vengo solo, a excepción de cuando salgo con Pierre o Napoleón, es agradable tener compañía… también puedo traerte en las mañanas si así lo deseas, suelo llegar temprano como hoy…

-¿De verdad quieres, cierto?- dijo en una pícara sonrisa

-Bueno…- él se apenó

-Si no te causo molestias… podemos hacerlo- aceptó

-Ninguna molestia- Misaki, aparcó el auto frente al Starbucks y apagó el motor, luego, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, antes de que la chica bajara por su cuenta. Abrió la puerta y una vez que Jaqueline salió, se dirigieron a la cafetería. Pidieron dos cafés normales y unas galletas, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y como antes, se pusieron a charlar:

-Nunca había conocido a alguien con tanto interés en mí- le comentó la chica

-¿De verdad?- se sorprendió Misaki- No me explico porque, eres una chica súper genial, desde que te vi en el bar, me llamó la atención acercarme a ti, cuando bailamos, tu soltura y tu actitud alivianada me sorprendió. Descubrir que estabas en el campo, despertó mi interés por conocerte y esta mañana, solo confirme que eres realmente distinta y fascinante- dijo con alegría

-¿Y eso porque?- ella se sonrojo

-Pues… te lo dije, eres muy guapa y sumado a ello, tienes una actitud excepcional, eres reservada, profesional, pero risueña, alivianada, tierna y ¡ah sí! Valiente. Te arriesgaste a llevar a un ebrio a su departamento, a bailar con un desconocido y a llevarte su carro- rió, Jaqueline rió con él y pronto volvió a su actitud normal, aquella con la que se desenvolvía con sus amigos. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acababa el café, ambos se enfrascaron en una charla que pasaba desde sus gustos, hasta sus vidas. Taro, se enteró que la chica tenía dos hermanos mayores, que su familia estaba dedicada a la medicina desde sus padres hasta ella (sus hermanos, no) Jaqueline, se enteró que Misaki tenía una media hermana a la que adoraba y que su mayor sueño, era llevar a la Japón a la Copa Mundial. Y ganar, ganar y ganar. También, intercambiaron números y Facebook.

El tiempo siguió corriendo en aquella cafetería y pronto, el reloj marcó las 8:45, riendo de que cuando estaban juntos el tiempo volaba, pagaron lo ingerido y se retiraron al auto, donde siguieron charlando y Jaqueline guiaba a Taro, rumbo a su casa. Apenas aparcó frente al edificio de la chica, se dio cuenta no vivía tan lejos de su casa, le sería sumamente fácil recogerla y regresarla, no se desviaba mucho de su ruta normal, aunque a decir verdad, realmente no le importaba eso.

-Gracias por traerme Taro…- dijo ella desde la puerta del copiloto

-No hay porque, lo hago encantado. Vendré mañana, temprano. Descansa, buenas noches, Jaqueline- sonrió

-Dime Jackie… Jaqueline es muy largo- rió ella y se despidió.

Tan pronto como la perdió de vista, el muchacho se entregó a la cara de idiota que había tratado de ocultar y se retiró a su edificio son una enorme sonrisa en los labios, un brillo nuevo en los ojos y una extraña sensación invadiendo su pecho. ¿Qué era? No sabía, pero era bonito sentirse así. Era lindo estar embobado. Sus pensamientos, como siempre, no se alejaron de esa chica, ni siquiera cuando en la soledad de su departamento, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Jaqueline por su parte, mantenía una sonrisa de niña chiquita, se sentía feliz y no sabía exactamente porqué. Tan solo le bastaba saber, que era a causa del chico que la había acompañado a casa. Tan pronto como reposo en su cama, se entregó al sueño y a la fantasía, reviviendo en su mente, cada momento vivido aquella noche.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Notas:**_

_**-Starbucks **__ es una cafetería muy reconocida a nivel internacional._

_-__**Coldplay **__es una banda británica que a mi parecer, es genial. _

_¡Hola, hola! Bueno… aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, esperando que les agrade._

_Y como costumbre nueva en este Fic, me acercó a ustedes para agradecer cada comentario._

_**SusyEugenio: **__Me alegro de haberte robado algunas sonrisas y espero que este capítulo te agrade. Mil gracias por leerme. _

_**CANDY: **__Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, que espero te agrade. Respecto a Taro, si, lo sé, es todo un casanova, tal vez le aprendió a Pierre, ja, ja, ja._

_**Patty-aide: **__Un placer encontrarte en la audiencia, bienvenida :3 Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._

_**ValeMisaki: **__Ja, ja, ja, como olvidaros. Espero que este capitulo también te agrade._

_Espero sus reviews si gustan dejarlos, ya saben tomatazos o flores, son bien recibidos. Saludos y mis mejores deseos. Buen fin de semana._

_**JulietaG.28**_


	4. Molestando a Misaki

=**4. Molestando a Misaki**=

_**Jueves. Dos semanas después.**_

_**Mac Donald's**_

El ambiente era ameno. El día era soleado y fresco. El aroma a hamburguesa, papas fritas y refresco inundaba el lugar como debía ser. Taro y Jaqueline, estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas del restaurante americano y charlaban animadamente mientras degustaban una comida, al más y puro estilo americano; dado que ninguno de los dos, laboraba aquel día.

-¿Estuvo difícil?- preguntó Taro

-No, la verdad que no, gracias- le dijo Jaqueline al momento de beber un poco de su soda. Aquella mañana, los dos se habían reunido para comenzar las clases de manejo de Jaqueline, en dos semanas transcurridas habían logrado tener una magnifica amistad. Se veían por las mañanas cuando Misaki la recogía en las afueras del edificio donde vivía la chica y la llevaba al campo de entrenamiento. Salían del lugar, de nuevo juntos y pasaban a cenar antes de que Misaki dejara a Jaqueline en su casa. En el campo, habían sido un poco cuidadosos de que nadie les pillara juntos, pues no deseaban que se malinterpretara su relación. Y los días que no se habían visto, entiéndase los sábados que Jaqueline no trabajaba y Misaki entrenaba por las mañanas, habían intercambiado mensajes vía Facebook. En tan poco tiempo, habían logrado una gran relación que apuntaba a seguir engrandeciéndose y perfeccionándose, con el tiempo.

Jaqueline sacó su celular y abrió la cámara, como estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, decidió pasar al lado de Misaki y se acercó a él:

-¿Selfie*?- preguntó sonriendo

-¡Venga!- la animó el chico. Jaqueline colocó la cámara frontal frente a ellos y apuntó. Por la luz del lugar, Misaki se acercó un poco para cortar el rayo y a la cuenta de tres, ambos sonrieron al tiempo que Jackie daba click en "capturar". Al mirar la fotografía, ambos sonrieron y Jaqueline rápidamente, entró a Facebook para poner la foto en línea, etiquetando a Misaki y poniendo en la imagen una linda dedicatoria: "_En compañía, del mejor delantero del mundo ;)_"

-¿El mejor?- rió Taro

-Claro…- le sonrió ella-Bueno, a decir verdad, no conozco muchos, ja, ja, ja- Taro jugueteó con el cabello de la chica, mientras reía con ella. La pasaban realmente bien cuando estaban juntos, Jaqueline, no recordaba haberse sentido así jamás, nunca… ni siquiera…. Taro en cambio, no recordaba haber estado tan feliz, ni siquiera jugando futbol, se miraba así mismo al lado de Jaqueline, riendo, jugando, conversando y aunque fuese solo una charla, acerca de cómo era Japón o como era Italia, se sentía feliz.

La tarde continuó igual, Jaqueline llevó el carro de Taro hasta su edificio poniendo en práctica lo aprendido, aunque no subía demasiado la velocidad, controlaba bien el vehículo y era segura tras el volante. Cuando Misaki se retiró del edificio con todo y su carro la chica entró a su departamento, sonriente y feliz y entró a Facebook. Sorprendida por las novedades, no dudo en enviar un breve texto a Taro y echo esto, se retiró a darse una relajante ducha.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

La noche había caído sobre París, la ducha que había tomado, lo había relajado lo suficiente para estar fresco en el entrenamiento más extenuante de la semana que le esperaba al día siguiente. Misaki se tiró en su cama y tomó su laptop conectándose a Facebook. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se encontró con la noticia de que en su bandeja de entrada había ni más ni menos, 6 mensajes. Abrió la sección de mensajes y supo de quien se trataba: Pierre, Napoleón, Genzo, Tsubasa, Jaqueline y varios textos en la conversación grupal que llevaba por nombre: _"Japón, la súper selección_"

Abrió primero el de Jaqueline, que a decir verdad, era el que más le importaba:

-_Gracias por una bella tarde. Me divertí mucho hoy. Por cierto, ¿viste? Soy popular por tener una fotografía con un jugador tan conocido como tú, la fotografía lleva casi 100 likes y más de 10 comentarios- _escribía la italiana. Misaki se sorprendió ante lo leído y revisó sus notificaciones en las que no había reparado, notando 5 nuevas noticias. La lista estaba así:

-_**Jackie Balizari te ha etiquetado en una fotografía**_

_**-Kojiro Hyuga y W. Genzo han comentado una foto en la que estas etiquetado**_

_**-A Tsubasa Ozhora, Ishizaki "Súper Star" Ryo, Shingo Aoi, W. Ken y Anego Ozhora les gusta una foto en la que te han agregado**_

_**-Pierre LB te ha etiquetado a ti y 9 personas más en una publicación**_

_**-Kojiro Hyuga ha publicado en tu biografía.**_

Misaki abrió grandes los ojos y revisó una por una las notificaciones, la primera de Jaqueline, era la foto que ya había visto, en ella, había comentarios de chicas y chicos que no conocía, por supuesto, amigos de la italiana y los comentarios de sus compañeros:

_***** Kojiro Hyuga: *o* ¡Pero que ven mis ojos! *****_

_*****W. Genzo: ¿Misaki? ¿Eres tú? (*u*) *****_

Taro suspiró. Prosiguió a revisar los "me gusta" de la fotografía. Según la publicación, llevaba 175, entre ellos los de Ishizaki, Aoi, Ken, Sanae e incluso Tsubasa habían dado like. Otro suspiró. Revisó la publicación en la que Pierre le había etiquetado, junto a los demás compañeros del equipo, todo el PSG estaba ahí:

"_**¡Por fin! /uu/ Prepárense para el fin del mundo. :'( ¡MISAKI TIENE NOVIA! *o* —Pierre se siente: *IMPACTADO***_"

No quiso siquiera revisar los comentarios de sus compañeros y prosiguió a mirar lo que Hyuga había puesto en su biografía:

"_**¡Ya era hora, niñato! Yo pensando que eras mariposón y resulta que ya hasta novia tienes. Ja, ja, ja… ¡La nena salió del clóset!**_"

Un último suspiro. Tomó aire y se dirigió a los mensajes. Decidió responder al de Jaqueline:

-_**Linda foto, te ves súper genial. *o* Me alegro que te divirtieras. ¿Te hago popular? Yo diría que es al revés. Espero que los comentarios de mis amigos, no te incomoden. Te quiero. **_

Siguió con los demás mensajes, el que seguía, era de Pierre:

Pierre:-_**¡Misaki! ¿Qué andabas haciendo con la doctora? ¡Menuda sorpresa!- **_El chico rió por la imaginación de sus amigos y pulso en "responder"

Taro:-_**No hago nada… solo comíamos. : 3 - **_De nuevo, cambió de mensaje y se encontró con el de Napoleón:

Napoleón:-_**Me hubieras dicho que era tu novia y te habría ahorrado el soportar que los chicos le coquetearan a la doctora. ¡Suertudo! ¡Te la ganaste! ;) Felicidades…- **_Taro rió más aún con ese mensaje y pulsando responder, se dispuso a escribir:

Taro:-_**No es mi novia… n.n Pero sí, dejen de coquetearle 7u7- **_Le quedaban tres mensajes. Abrió el de Tsubasa, esperando otra burla:

Tsubasa:-_**¿Qué haces tan cerca de esa chica? ¡Mejores amigos! ¿Recuerdas? Sé que estoy casado, pero podrías mantener a tu MEJOR AMIGO, informado, acerca de la chica con la que sales. Felicidades, hermano y por cierto, linda chica. ¡Te sacaste la lotería!- **_Taro se sorprendió. No esperaba que Tsubasa le reclamara el hecho de no contarle. Cierto era, que Taro se había alejado un poco del capitán japonés, cuando este se casó con Sanae.

Taro:-_**No es mi novia amigo, pero si, sé que es hermosa. Somos mejores amigos, eso ni dudarlo, te mantendré informado. ;) Saludos.**_

El mensaje de Genzo, ese sí debía ser el más inesperado y de seguro el de mayor burla para él. Suspiró y lo abrió preparado para el Ciber Bullying:

Genzo:-_**¡Me sorprendes! *o* Yo contándote de la chica que me gusta y tú, cayendo con la bomba sin avisar. Niño, me da gusto saber que por fin maduraste, suerte y adelante. Pero deberías comentarnos A TODOS, ¿de dónde salió esa chica? **_

Taro:-_**Ja, ja, ja siempre he sido maduro, señor "Yo me basto solo" Gracias por los deseos, pero si te soy sincero, ella es solo mi amiga, no lo niego, es muy guapa y muy linda, pero aún no la conozco del todo, amigo mío, me temo que no es mi novia… AUN. ¡Pues de donde más! 7u7 De su mamá. Salió de su mamá… ¿O sigues creyendo que a los niños los trae la cigüeña? xD**_

Y finalmente…. La conversación de grupo:

_Ishizaki "Súper Star" Ryo__**: ¡MISAKI! ¡TIENES NOVIA!**_

_Shingo Aoi__**: Lo admito, me engañaste tras esa cara inocente… ja, ja, ja, ja**_

_J. Misugi__**: ¡Felicidades Taro!**_

_H. Matsuyama__**: Sí, felicidades. Mis mejores deseos.**_

_W. Ken__**: ¡Ya era hora! Comenzaba a creer que eras gay***_

_Kojiro Hyuga: __**Yo igual creía eso ¡me has piñado! ¡Niñato, te lo ganaste! ¡Felicidades! *Ex-Mariposón***_

Taro estaba que moría de risa con algunos comentarios, mientras que agradecía otros que le deseaban lo mejor. Solo una cosa lo puso en estado de shock: ¿Sus amigos creían que era gay? Se apresuró a responder.

_Taro_: **No Ryo, no tengo novia, mi cara de inocente, ¿Qué tiene, Aoi?, Gracias Misugi y Hikaru, pero…. Les tengo que decir que ella no es mi novia. Ken… ¡NO SOY GAY! 7uu7 Cállate Hyuga, muchos colmillos de "tigre" pero yo no te conozco ni una novia. *saca la lengua***

Dio por terminadas las conversaciones y para cerrar se dirigió a su biografía. Miró la foto que Jaqueline había tomado una vez más y decidió comentarla, no sin antes, darle "Me gusta" y escribió: _**"Ahí… Con la mejor doctora del mundo ;)". **_Siguió su labor de respuestas y se apresuró a la etiqueta de Pierre: _**"No es el fin del mundo… No exageren. " **__ Y por último, la publicación de Hyuga:" __**¿Seguro? ¿Apoco ya saliste del closet?". **_Finalmente y a sabiendas de que el día que estaba por llegar sería pesado y que con él último comentario, había sellado su muerte, la próxima vez que viera a Hyuga, apagó la computadora y la dejo en la mesita de noche. Decidió dormir, debía recoger a Jaqueline, temprano, por la mañana.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Al otro día. Por la mañana.**_

-¿Revisaste Facebook Taro?- preguntó Jaqueline riendo, mientras Taro se detenía con el alto del semáforo.

-Ja, ja, ja si… vaya que una foto causa emoción- comentó el chico- Creo que tú no lo has revisado esta mañana, pero ayer te escribía que si mis amigos te incomodaban… bueno…- empezó a explicar al arrancar.

-No te preocupes Taro, mis amigos también comenzaron a molestar, por eso no hay problema. Al contrario, espero que el incómodo no seas tú…

-No, para nada. Sorprendido, pero incómodo no…- le dijo con ternura- Aunque creo que fracasamos en eso de que no se malinterpretará…- rió. Jaqueline acompaño su risa y luego comentó:

-Sí, creo que somos pésimos siendo discretos, ja, ja, ja…- declaró. Pronto llegaron al estacionamiento del campo, y como todas las mañanas, Misaki caballeroso, le abrió la puerta a Jaqueline, tomó su bolsa y la ayudó a salir. Iban caminó al consultorio de la chica, cuando frente a ellos, una multitud les esperaba, el equipo estaba ahí, todos.

-¿Muchachos…?- preguntó Taro temeroso. ¿Imaginaba?

-Hola Tarini…- saludó Napoleón con sorna. El japonés alzó los hombros en modo: "¿Por qué me llamas así?"

-Buenos días Jaqueline…- saludó Pierre a la chica, que se sorprendió bastante, de que el capitán del equipo que hasta dos días antes le hablaba de usted, ahora de la nada, le tuteara- ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? ¿Taro te ha traído?

-Buenos días joven Pierre…- dijo dudosa. Y miró a Taro en su rescate. El castaño siguió el comentario:

-Sí, yo la traje y siguiendo esto… la acompañare al consultorio…

-¡Misaki!- se lamentó Napoleón- Primero nos ocultas tu relación y ahora haces que la cuñada se encierre en un consultorio mientras no hay nadie…-le recriminó. El japonés miró a Jaqueline que se había sonrojado y le sonrió.

-Ya les dije...- empezó el chico

-¡EL BEBE CRECIÓ!- gritaron todos los miembros al unísono. Taro se coloró de rojo y guió rápidamente a Jaqueline al consultorio, donde solo atinó a dejar su bolsa en la camilla y un: "Lindo día" acompañado de un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo. El equipo, como esperaba, le esperaba en el campo, dispuestos a molestarle y mofarse hasta el final de Misaki. De acuerdo, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, sabía que dijera lo que dijera, ellos no pararían.

Dada la hora indicada, Pierre cesó las burlas y dio comienzo con el entrenamiento, sin embargo, anunció que no tendrían doble sesión y que el invitaba la primera ronda, en el bar:

-Por supuesto, Jaqueline puede venir… ¡TIENE! Que venir…- le advirtió el capitán al japonés.

-Pero… ¿y so quiere?- le retó

-No creo que se niegue si lo pides bien y bonito…- dijo Napoleón- Ok, no es tu novia, te creeremos, pero… no nos niegues que te gusta, la chica te trae babeando el suelo, todos somos capaces de notarlo…- Misaki se coloró y agachó la cabeza

-Taro… solo estamos tratando de que ella se sienta a gusto, sin que tengan que verse a escondidas- le dijo Pierre sonriendo- Si pueden hacer eso, entonces creo que en determinado momento, puedes declararte, ¿o no?

-¿En serio lo hacen por ayudar?- preguntó indeciso

-¡Que desconfianza!- se indignaron los dos rubios. Taro rió…

-Ja, ja, ja era broma. De acuerdo… iremos esta noche al bar- aceptó. El entrenamiento continuó como debía sin ninguna novedad y al finalizar la ronda normal, Pierre anuncio el fin y los jugadores se retiraron a los vestidores. Misaki, se lavó el rostro y se secó el sudor, se puso ropa de civil y salió con sus cosas al hombro al consultorio de Jaqueline, donde ciertamente, ella no tenía nada que hacer.

-Toc, Toc… ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó el chico asomando la cabeza. Jackie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo va la burla?- se mofó

-¿TU también…?- se indignó el japonés- Si eso es así… me temo que debo retirarme- bromeó

-¡Oh, no! Era un juego…- se disculpó ella

-Ya sé- rió el japonés…- Vine porque los muchachos quieren ir al bar y me han pedido que te invite, por supuesto, estarán tranquilos y no molestaran. Me gustaría que vinieras, rememoremos el día que nos conocimos…- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Taro! Ese día no se recuerda- le indicó con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no?- se lamentó- Es mi día favorito- afirmó, ganándose un sonrojo, por parte de la chica.

-Ja, ja, ja… si como no. Pero bueno... iré- le dijo.

-¿De veritas?

-De veritas, de veritas. Vamos- Jaqueline se puso el abrigo y tomó su bolso, pero Misaki se lo quitó y lo llevó él. Salieron justo a tiempo, pues los miembros del equipo se encaminaban al estacionamiento para esperarles en bola, como era costumbre, en la entrada del edificio. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, se mantenían pendientes a algo frente a ellos, algo que cuando Jackie y Taro llegaron notaron a la perfección. Llegando al inició del borlote, Misaki se enfrentó cara a cara con una bola de reporteros que le estaban esperando, ansiosos, bastante ansiosos. Se colocó delante de Jaqueline, pues algo sospechaba de todo eso.

-¡Misaki, Misaki!- coreaban

-¿Es cierto que tiene una relación con esta chica?- señalo una reportera apuntando a Jaqueline a espaldas de Taro y Pierre que bien sabían que la castaña, no estaba acostumbrada a esa gente

-¿Qué tiene que decir respecto a la foto que circula por Facebook?- preguntó otro

-¿Desde cuándo ha estado saliendo con la doctora?

-Calma, calma- habló Pierre- Todos tranquilos y en orden, si se abalanzan así, no podemos hablar. Tranquilos que yo hablare en nombre de Misaki- Pierre se giró y pidió a sus compañeros que ayudaran a Misaki y a Jaqueline a llegar a su auto. Los miembros del equipo como buenos compañeros, ayudaron al japonés a llevar a la italiana al auto y una vez ahí, antes de subir del lado del conductor, Pierre habló:

-Nuestras vidas personales deberían mantenerse en NUESTRAS VIDAS PERSONALES, ustedes no tienen derecho a cuestionar lo que hacemos o armar escándalo de ello. Nuestros Facebook, Twitter o cualquier red social, es nuestro problema, así como lo que hacemos fuera de la cancha. Pero… dadas las circunstancias y que siempre nos han respetado y tratado bien, pido de nuevo que se respete la línea de lo privado y que este tema concluya hasta lo que hoy voy a decir, cuando Misaki, esté listo para ventilar todo, si así lo desea serán los segundos en enterarse… Sí, yo me enterare primero- rió, junto a los reporteros que en compañía de Misaki y los del equipo y Jaqueline en el auto le miraban expectantes- Sí, Misaki y Jaqueline están saliendo. Pero hasta ahí, no hay nada más y les pido respeten, la primera relación estable que nuestro jugador está manteniendo- terminó. Los reporteros se callaron y se abalanzaron ahora con Napoleón, sobre el porqué de su relación terminada.

Taro lo miró con resignación y subió al auto para llevar a Jaqueline a casa.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Hola… buenas noches. Lamento haberme retrasado un poco con esta actualización, creo que tarde más de lo normal. Realmente espero que este capítulo les agrade, porque me costó un poquito escribirlo. Les aviso que como el semestre empezó, pues tardare alrededor de unos 5 días en actualizar, pero, seré muy puntual. Si gustan dejar su reviews, son muy bien aceptados, con sugerencias, con tomatazos o lo que deseen.**_

_**Saluditos y gracias por acompañarme.**_

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_**Vale Misaki: Gracias por seguirme. Espero que este capítulo, también te agrade.**_

_**CANDY: Lo se, lo se, el chico es un amor. Espero que esto te guste.**_

_**SusyEugenio: No te preocupues, gracias por seguirme. Espero cumplir tus expectativas. **_


	5. Confesiones

=**5. Confesiones**=

Llegaron al apartamento de Jaqueline sin ningún contratiempo. Taro aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento y le pidió a Jaqueline que le dejara pasar, la chica accedió de buena gana y con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, miraba al japonés algo angustiado. Claro que era así, Taro estaba muy preocupado por lo sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento. Lo admitía, tenía que hacerlo, desde que había visto a Jaqueline por primera vez en el bar, se había quedado prensado de su imagen, de su actitud, tenerla en el campo de entrenamiento como médico del plantel, le había brindado la oportunidad de acercarse y conocerla y entre más lo hacía más atraído se sentía, mas atrapado en su mirada castaña y más que embriagado de su presencia. Sus cabellos, su figura, su persona, su actitud, eran cosas que poco a poco se volvían necesidad en el japonés. No sabía cómo externarlo, no sabía si era el momento… y es que, nunca se había enamorado.

Entraron al departamento de Jaqueline en silencio, ella le ofreció asiento en la sala y ofreció una taza de té o café para que el muchacho espabilara. Taro acepto sumido en sus pensamientos y solo cuando tuvo la taza de té frente a él, planteó en Jaqueline una pregunta:

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- La italiana se atraganto un poco con el té que bebía per se repuso para pensar. La pregunta la había asaltado con la guardia baja, no sabía que decir, el recuerdo regresaba a su memoria, pensó negar y evadir, pero el chico a su lado era sincero en todo momento, le había abierto las puertas de su vida de la manera más agradable y dulce y la había atrapado en sus ojos chocolate y en esa sonrisa de ángel, a la que no se atrevía a mentirle.

-Una vez…- susurró

-¿Hace mucho? ¿Qué se siente?- preguntó curioso, deseoso de saber. Jaqueline lo miró, ¿Por qué era tan fascinante aquel tema?

-Pues…. Sí, fue hace ya un tiempo… Fue mi primer amor- rememoró ella- Se siente…. Pues no sé como describirlo, al principio parecía perfecto, pero no lo fue, fue una mentira y un engaño. Supongo que… con la persona correcta, ha de ser una hermosa experiencia- dijo bebiendo de su té y sin mirar a aquel chico.

-¿Con la persona correcta?- se preguntó Misaki, más para sí mismo que para la chica. Ella no respondió. Él, realizó otra pregunta- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que llevarte saber si es o no la persona correcta? Si quiera… ¿si es correcto que te atraiga?

-No lo sé- respondió ella al mirarlo. Y se perdió de nuevo en el chocolate profundo de esos ojos, en lo tierna de su mirada, en lo dulce de su voz, en sus facciones asiáticas, dulces, suaves, finas, inocentes, en su rostro de niño y actitud de adolescente, en el brillo de sus ojos que delataba interés, emoción- Yo conocí a… aquel hombre de mucho tiempo y creí que era correcto, pero… al final fue mentira, una persona, como puede mentir tras años de conocerle, como puede ser sincero, desde el instante en que le conoces…- suspiró. Misaki la miró de nuevo, sonrió. Tal vez era correcto. Lo sentía correcto. Había sido sincero… y ella también.

-¿Sigues enamorada de aquel hombre, Jackie?- preguntó temeroso de escuchar la respuesta. Sin embargo, Jaqueline no vaciló al responder.

-No, ya no- le afirmó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ya no es igual… antes, sentía como él me alegraba, como esperaba verle para sonreír. Pensarlo ahora es distinto… no por lo sucedido, sino porque el tiempo se ha encargado de demostrarme que en realidad no era para mí, que no estaba destinado a ser…. ¿Nunca te has enamorado, Taro?- cuestionó más curiosa

-No, jamás.- le afirmó el castaño- He sentido el amor, el amor a mis padres, a mi hermana, a mis amigos… a lo que hago, el futbol, también conlleva amor… Pero… jamás he sentido lo que sientes al enamorarte. He visto a mi amigo, Tsubasa- relató- como reaccionas ante una declaración, como su mundo dio vueltas por lo que sentía, como buscaba la manera de gritarlo y hacerlo saber, he visto a la que hoy es su esposa, morir en silencio de celos, de rabia, de tristeza al ver que nada pasaba entre ambos, la vi, morir de felicidad el día que el por fin dijo lo que sentía, la he visto por largos años, mirando a un solo hombre y solo a él… Muchos de mis amigos, no son muy afectos a eso del amor, quizás muchos como yo, tienen miedo de no encontrarlo o de ser rechazados… o quizás simplemente, no ha llegado la persona correcta, por eso… no he tenido mucha cercanía con el amor… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-He sentido algo nuevo estos días, con una chica que conocí hace poco- empezó y el corazón de Jaqueline, se estrujo al escuchar aquello- ella es dulce, es tierna, es inteligente y valiente, ella me mira, como si mirara a un amigo, a un compañero, como si no notara que soy famoso y profesional, como si solo viera al chico que hay en mí. Ella me sonríe con calidez, dulzura, paz, cariño y cuando lo hace mi mundo se detiene, me veo sonriendo como infante, como un idiota incluso… pero… no soy capaz de decirlo, no sé si ella me corresponda y no quiero arruinar nuestra relación-

Sentimientos puros. Eso era lo que Jaqueline miraba en Taro, no solo era dulce, era tierno, era valiente, inteligente, astuto, guapo, seductor, era agradable, era juguetón, era todo lo que ella desearía en un amigo, en un novio, en un compañero, en una sola persona. Era en simples palabras, perfecto… Y aunque la perfección, dicen que no existe, ella la había encontrado, estaba ahí, en él, en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en su forma de ser, en su corazón… Se le estrujo el corazón cuando imaginó, que el compartiría toda aquella perfección... con alguien más, con alguien que muy egoístamente, no era ella.

-¿A ti…? ¿No te gusta alguien en estos momentos?- peguntó el japonés una vez terminado su argumento. Ella lo pensó, lo evocó en su mente, lo repasó tiernamente desde el instante en que se topó con él… y respondió.

-Sí… me gusta alguien- le confesó- Es la primera persona que me gusta tanto, desde que llegue a Franca, incluso desde Italia, desde mi primer y último amor… es la primera persona que me atrae de verdad. Que me envuelve en sus charlas, que me apacigua con su presencia, que me alegra con su mirada y… me hechiza con su sonrisa… ja, ja, ja sueno completamente cursi- le dijo apenada. Él se acercó y le acarició el cabello:

-Yo diría… realmente muy linda- le dijo- Puedo saber… ¿Quién… quien te gusta….?- preguntó y un momento después se alejó, se avergonzó- No, no… no debe interesarme… has de pensar que soy un chismoso, es solo…-se disculpo

-No lo pienso. Pienso que eres lindo- sonrió ella- Y te diré… no lo quiero ocultar- dijo. Misaki tembló, espero, Jackie sonrió y agachó la mirada un tanto apenada- Me gusta…. _El mejor delantero del mundo_- evocó el recuerdo, la descripción. Un momento. El corazón de Misaki se detuvo y la miró sorprendido. Esas palabras… eran la descripción que la chica había dado a su fotografía, esa que había armado todo el revuelo… Brincó internamente, la felicidad lo embargaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar

-¿A ti… a ti quién te gusta?- preguntó ella, esperando el rechazo

-¿Eso se pregunta?- le dijo él, a secas- Me trae completamente loco, _la mejor doctora del mundo…-_dijo sonriendo. Ella se sobresaltó… Ella… Ella… Ella….

Un instante más, ninguno supo cómo seguir la charla y es que en realidad, no era necesario.

Misaki no quiso seguir, se acercó a la chica, la atrajo a sí mismo y la besó. Sus labios sobre los de ella, esperando impaciente ser unidos y finalmente, clamando victoria, en su afrenta. Jaqueline se sorprendió, se alegró, la felicidad infinita inundó su pecho, su corazón. No se negó, aceptó al chico, lo quería, le gustaba, en tan poco tiempo… había revolucionado su idea de los chicos, del amor, de sí misma, en tan poco tiempo le había mostrado la otra cara del engaño, la recompensa a lo que no es para ti, le había enseñado que la persona correcta estaba ahí… para ella.

Sus labios se unieron y prontamente comenzaron la danza del beso, sincronizados. Hechos los unos para los otros, se movían con gracia y delicadeza, con suavidad repleta de ansias. En un roce tierno, que llevó la caricia, a un nuevo nivel, uno en el que solo los labios hablaban, las palabras sobraban y los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, uno en el que… pronto, el oxígeno clamo llegar a sus pulmones, obligando a los chicos a alejarse, a separar sus rostros, solo unos instantes, porque sus manos sin haberlo notado antes, se había unido para no soltarse.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin sonrojarse. Pero rieron, estaban felices, no lo imaginaron, nunca pensaron estar ahí.

-Me sorprendiste…- le dijo él aun riendo

-Tú me sorprendiste a un más… jamás habría imaginado que…- respondió en medio de una sonrisa

-¿Qué me gustarías?- preguntó arqueando una ceja- ¡Venga Jaqueline!- le sonrió- Como no habrías de gustarme… ¡eres simplemente, la chica más hermosa, divina, preciosa, tierna, dulce, bonita, que he conocido!- de nuevo la besó, pero esta ocasión, fue solo un mero roce.

-¿Entonces…? Aquel día que me esperaste fuera del estacionamiento y que me llevaste el desayuno, no me equivoque, ¿cierto? Estabas ahí, para coquetear….- le dijo recordando

-No….- aseguró él- Estaba ahí porque quería conocerte, saber porque una chica que conocí en un bar, me había dejado tan impresionado y tan cautivado. Lo supe ese mismo día, pero me negué a empezar un coqueteo sin siquiera haber sido tu amigo, lo cierto es… que siempre me has gustado, desde el primer momento en que te vi en el bar, y créeme, ebrio no estaba. Con el pasar de la noche se me subió- aceptó

-¡Taro! Ya te dije que eso no se recuerda… aún recuerdo lo que dijiste y…- se sonrojo la chica

-¿Lo que dije? ¿Qué…?- se cuestionó- ¡Ah! Ya recordé… Te dije que esa falda, era muy linda

-Usaste otra palabra…- le dijo ella al notar que con las memorias, Taro se sonrojaba

-Bueno…- aceptó él- Sexy…- dijo apenado- Pero es que en realidad te veías hermosa- le afirmó con convicción. Jackie a modos de respuesta, solo lo abrazó. Taro correspondió al abrazo:

-Jackie….- susurró con la chica en brazo

-¿Hm?- dijo ella, perdida en la suave y deliciosa fragancia que emanaba de Misaki

-¿Quieres ser mí novia?- dijo. Jaqueline se alejó y le miró sorprendida, con los ojos brillosos y la sonrisa invadiendo su rostro

-Pensé… que tardaríamos en llegar a ese punto- dijo perdiendo la sonrisa un momento- Pero si, ¡si quiero!- sonrió y por respuesta Misaki la atrajo hacia él, para besarla de nuevo. Delicada y tiernamente, demostrándole que solo en unos meses, en unas semanas, se había robado su corazón.

-Gracias…- le dijo Misaki al separarse-

-¿Porque?- preguntó Jaqueline muy curiosa

-Por entrar en mi vida- confirmó él. Ella solo le acarició la mejilla y sonrió. No era necesario agradecer, no eran necesarias las palabras.

La tarde transcurrió con ambos chicos en la cocina, tratando de preparar algo con los pocos ingredientes que Jaqueline tenía en la nevera. Como casi a diario había estado cenando con Misaki, fuera de casa, no tenía nada preparado. Lograron armar lo necesario, para unos deliciosos macarrones con queso y un poco de jugo de naranja embotellado que Jaqueline tenía. Se sentaron a la mesa, enfrascados en una charla acerca de lo que pasaría, concluyendo que ambos, querían seguirse conociendo, seguir saliendo, pero no más a escondidas o limitando sus acciones, Misaki quería poder gritar que la chica con él, si era su novia, quería poder armar escándalo en las redes sociales con sus amigos, aguantar las burlas de estos, salir, caminar, tomarla de la mano, abrazarla. Ella, deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo, no soltarlo, envolverse en su aroma, estar ahí en sus partidos, mirarlo entrenar, ser interrogada por sus hermanos sobreprotectores que pedirían hasta el último dato de Misaki. Ambos añoraban una hermosa relación, un amor tranquilo, ligero, pero sólido. Concluyeron que la prensa se enteraría, pero que Misaki movería cielo, mar, tierra y galaxias enteras, para que la vida de Jaqueline siguiera con normalidad. Llegaron al acuerdo mutuo de no cambiar, para nada. El status civil sería: En un relación, pero eso no debía cambiarlos, no deseaban ser atosigantes o molestos para el otro, ni para ellos mismos. Una vez fijado el parámetro de lo que sería su relación, culminaron la tarde, tirados en el sofá de la sala, mirando en la televisión una película titulada: "_Bajo la misma estrella_" que si bien causó ciertas lágrimas en Jaqueline, también brindó la oportunidad de que ambos jóvenes pudieran abrazarse, acurrucarse en el sofá y sentir el calor del otro, caer rendidos por el ajetreo del día y fundirse en un abrazo más profundo. A lo largo del sillón, Misaki extendió su cuerpo dejando a Jaqueline un tanto encima de él, abrazada, acurrucada en sus brazos, apoyada en su pecho que servía de almohada, con la melodía de su corazón como canción de cuna y el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar como arrullo divino. El entre sueños, sentía el cabello de Jaqueline rozar sus mejillas, su aroma invadir su olfato, su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo calor, exhalando cariño.

Y así siguieron… hasta que el sol salió. Hasta que el amanecer los envolvió, entrando por las ventanas, cubriendo todo a su paso, chocando contra sus parpados, obligándolos a despertar. El primero en abrir los ojos, fue Taro. Que se dedicó enteramente a observar, a repasar sus facciones y grabarlas mentalmente, archivando las imágenes en su propia carpeta interna, titulado: Mi mejor amanecer.

Ella pronto abrió los ojos encontrándose sobre Misaki, se enderezó un poco y notó rápidamente como el chico no despegaba la mirada de ella. Se sintió avergonzada, era consciente de que tenía el cabello desarreglado, que su poco rímel se había corrido por no desmaquillarse, en pocas palabras, que su aspecto era pésimo. Sin embargo… él no la miraba así. Sus ojos chocolate, estaban pendientes de sus movimientos, evaluándola, repasándola, diciéndole en silencio, lo linda que era, lo tierna que se veía. Se sintió feliz y sin pensárselo dos veces se estiró un poco hasta alcanzar los labios de Taro y los besó.

-Buenos días- dijo alejándose

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó el sonriendo

-No puedo decir que el sofá es muy cómodo, pero sin duda, tu si lo eres- le respondió riendo, él la abrazo.

-Me encanta ser una buena almohada entonces, cuando quieras- guiño un ojo. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Misaki rebuscó en su bolsillo su celular. Eran temprano, apenas as 7:00 de la mañana. Tenía tiempo para arreglarse.

-Bueno… es viernes, tengo que ir a entrenar. O si no Pierre me va a matar- dijo pasando su dedo por su cuello, simulando que un cuchillo falso, atravesaba su cuello. Jackie rió ante tal seña.

-No creo que te asesine, pero probablemente te cuelgue de la portería- le dijo

-Muy muy cierto- le confirmó el- Me daré prisa, iré a mi departamento y me cambiare. Tomare una ducha y mis cosas y pasare por ti. Exactamente en 45 minutos. Qué más da si llegó un poco tarde…- el chico se dirigió a la puerta y salió tras darle un beso a la chica. Ella utilizó el tiempo a solas, para saltar de felicidad por su nueva relación, darse una ducha, vestirse para ir al consultorio. Misaki hizo lo propio y como prometió se encontró con Jaqueline, en 45 minutos exactos, fuera del edificio con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento. Como de costumbre, charlaron animadamente y rieron hasta el final del viaje, bajaron del auto justo en el momento en que Pierre llegaba al campo, a las 8:15 am. El rubio traía cara de pocos amigos, se le miraba cansado y un tanto abotagado. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, camisa y un saco de vestir, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado y llevaba unas grandes gafas negras sobre los ojos. Misaki y Jaqueline lo miraron y tomados de la mano se acercaron a él:

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Misaki

-Sh…. No me grites- le pidió el francés echando seguro a su auto y girándose a verlos- ¿Qué? ¿Ya es oficial?- preguntó al ver las manos unidas de Taro Y Jackie

-Claro- dijo Misaki sonriendo- Pero espera, dinos que te ocurrió. Te ves realmente mutilado- le comentó

-Y así es como me siento… ah… hoy no entrenaremos, solo vine porque el entrenador me informó que no asistiría, salió una emergencia en su agenda o algo así, yo que sé- le dijo Pierre con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Jaqueline

-Ayer… luego de que se fueran, Napoleón y yo fuimos al bar, a pasar el rato. Nos cayó la noche cuando estábamos ahí, yo… me perdí de Napo a eso de las 12, estaba ya muy tomado…- comenzó a explicar- Conocí a una chica, charlamos un rato, por lo que recuerdo era una modelo francesa que había quedado de ver a alguien en el bar- dijo dirigiéndose al edificio, rumbo a la enfermería, seguido de los otros dos- No me importo mucho quien fuera, ni siquiera recuerdo buen su nombre… era guapa y sexy y eso me bastó a mí y al alcohol- entraron a la enfermería y tomaron asiento, Jackie en su escritorio y los chicos en las dos sillas frente a este- Bailamos, nos tomamos unas copas y seguimos bailando. Como a eso de las 3 de la madrugada salimos del bar, no recuerdo porque y caminamos hasta el puente Alejandro, lo sé… es bastante. Estuvimos ahí un buen rato, yo ya estaba demasiado mal aunque creo que ella no…-

-Claro, la chica siempre es la sobria- dijo Jackie en una sonrisa mirando a Taro

-Pues que bueno…- murmuró Pierre- Porque lo que siguió, es feo- les dijo

-¿Qué más pasó? ¿Y porque feo?- preguntó Misaki

-Pues porque en el puente, el alcohol comenzó a hacerme más efecto, trate de besarla, estaba a centímetros de su rostro, cuando alguien me jaló y me tiró al suelo, sentí un tremendo puño sobre el ojo- Pierre se quitó las gafas y dejo ver que su ojo izquierdo estaba morado

-¡Joven Pierre, eso está horrible!- exclamó Jaqueline poniéndose de pie y examinándolo. El ojo del francés estaba hinchado, bastante para que ya hubiera pasado un tiempo del golpe, tomó una compresa del botiquín que tenía y se la puso al rubio que agradeció el gesto

-¿Quién era?- preguntó el japonés

-Pues quien más… el novio de esa chica, al que estaba esperando, se veía muy molesto, entiendo porque, pero la culpa no fue solo mía, ella aceptó estar conmigo y estaba más que dispuesta a besarme, pero no importa eso… el tipo este, me golpeó de nuevo y me dejo tirado en el puente, agradezco que fuera ya muy tarde para que nadie estuviera ahí, ahí en el suelo, recuerdo que ambos se gritaron algunas cosas y luego él se la llevó a rastras. Me quede un poco más ahí y luego me puse pie y como pude me dirigí a mi carro que estaba en el estacionamiento del bar… lo bueno es que cierran hasta las 7, porque me subí al carro y ahí me quede, desperté a las 6, que sonó mi celular, con una llamada del entrenado. No respondí pero si me fui de ahí, llegué a mi departamento y me bañe, me tiré en la cama y decidí no venir, pero el entrenador llamó de nuevo y heme aquí que vine casi arrastrándome- les dijo

-Vaya Pierre, ahora sí que te metiste en un lío- le dijo Misaki- Te he dicho que andar ligando en los bares no es buena idea y menos con alcohol encima, pero en fin… me alegro que estés bien, hubieras llamado y yo pasaba a recogerte-

-No te apures… lo pensé, pero sabía que había estado con Jaqueline, no sabía si molestaría, si estaría cansado en casa o yo que sé, por eso me lo ahorre- le dijo quitándose la compresa del ojo- Venga, vamos al campo, los correré a todos y luego me iré a casa-

-Ni que lo digas, debes descansar… pero ya, yo los mando a casa y tú te quedas aquí, no creo que quieras que te vean así, yo me las arregló- dijo Misaki- No tardo- se excusó. Se puso de pie y salió, Pierre miró a Jaqueline que le miraba curiosa:

-Soy guapo, lo sé- le dijo el rubio- ¿Pero y si Misaki se encela?- rió

-Al parecer no está tan mal si puede bromear- dijo ella- Y no lo miro porque sea guapo, a decir verdad, ni siquiera pienso eso- dijo seriamente, pero me estaba preguntando… o más bien formando el argumento, de que usted es un mujeriego- anotó

-Sería una mentira decir que no- le dijo el sonriendo- Soy una verdadero mujeriego, me encanta coquetear y estar con las chicas, mi compañero de aventuras es sin duda Misaki…- le dijo con la sonrisa aún más amplia- él siempre ha estado ahí, para verme, rescatarme o regañarme… él siempre me ha recordado que puedo coquetear pero también que debo tener límites, Taro me saca a veces de los bares cuando puedo hacer una tontería o me recuerda que tengo una impresionante imagen que cuidar. Como puedes oír, cuando él no está, se me van las cosas de las manos y todo es caos- rió

-¿Taro… es…?- preguntó la chica con un dato nuevo adquirido

-No, no, no- se apresuró el francés a explicar- No mal entiendas, Misaki es mi compañero por todo lo que te he dicho, pero él no es como yo, nunca ha ligado en un bar, ni en un partido, ni en ningún otro lugar, él es serio, tímido, bastante tierno, hasta me atrevo a decir que si yo fuera gay, me fijaría en él, ja, ja, ja, ja, pero… si algo puedo asegurar es que no es ningún mujeriego, lo diga o no, sabemos que espera a alguien… si ese alguien eres tú, solo espero que no lo defraudes y que le des la historia que merece. Es un chico genial, un amigo excepcional y una gran persona, se merece ser feliz…- le dijo sonriendo- Si esa felicidad es al lado de una chica tan linda y buena onda como tú, me siento feliz de que no estuviera ayer ahí, ¿Cómo arrebatarle una hermosa noche luego de estar contigo o un sueño cursi empalagoso de la mente? Si yo sé que se lo merece….- comentó feliz

Jaqueline se quedó sorprendida, al parecer, hasta el mismo Pierre Le Blanc tenía una súper impresión de Misaki. Y también, un gran cariño al muchacho, se vio a si misma frente al francés y se reprochó el haberlo juzgado tan rápido como una mujeriego e insensible…

-No soy una chica perfecta, pero daré lo mejor de mí para no defraudar a Taro, para hacerlo feliz y que pueda estar ahí, cuando le necesites. Te juzgue mal… eres un rubio engreído, pero agradable- dijo sonriendo

-Me parece que como medio hermano de Taro- guiño un ojo- me agradará tenerte de cuñada- rió. Y Jaqueline acompaño esa risa.

Pronto apareció Misaki, quien ya había despedido a sus compañeros y propuso a Jackie y Pierre, una deliciosa comida en casa. EL francés, consciente de que Taro era excelente en la cocina, aceptó ir al menos un rato, pues le urgía llegar a casa, para tirarse a dormir. Y puestas las cosas así, los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Misaki, Jackie y Taro en el auto del japonés y Pierre en su no muy vistoso Lamborghini del año, color plata brillante.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

_Hola a todas… un placer estar por aquí con este capítulo que me ha gustado mucho escribir. Espero que como a mí, les haya agradado y que se animen a dejar un review, que como siempre, leeré con ánimos y muchos nervios. Ja, ja, ja pues bien… como pueden ver, los dos tortolos ya están juntos y ahora viene algo bueno. Esto aún no acaba, espero me sigan hasta el final. Agradezco a todas las que escribieron un comentario y le doy la bienvenida a quien comentó por primera vez…. La verdad que ya es un poco tarde y no he podido copiar sus nombres, pero saben que les agradezco infinitamente a todos y todas el estarme acompañando en esta historia._

_Sin más por hoy… me despido. Nos estamos leyendo. _

_**JulietaG.28**_


	6. Todo apunta a ser perfecto

=**6. Todo apunta a ser perfecto**=

=**En algún punto de Italia**=

El día apuntaba al medio día, el día era soleado y fresco, sin duda perfecto para todas las actividades que se disponía a realizar. Sirvió su desayuno con cuidado, algo ligero, tampoco tenía mucha hambre. Una tostada con mermelada, una taza de café, sin azúcar y sin crema, un pequeño tazón de fruta frescas, repleto de fresas, como a ella le gustaban…

Tomó asiento en uno de los cuatro asientos de su pequeño comedor. Encendió la televisión para mirar algo y entretenerse, paso canal tras canal, sin dar con algo que realmente le interesara, pero… por alguna extraña razón, aunque no era fanático del contenido, se detuvo en el conocido canal _Fox Sport__* _y comenzó a deleitar las frutas en su tazón; al parecer no eran tantas, porque pronto acabo con ellas. Tomó la tostada en sus manos, se dispuso a comerla al tiempo que en los espectáculos internacionales que sacudían al mundo deportivo, transmitía una noticia –al parecer impactante- de París, Francia.

No lo dio importancia, ni siquiera le gustaban los deportes, o al menos no el soccer, que era el tema de la noticia de ese momento. Una conferencia de prensa se llevaba a cabo en esta, en la mesa había dos chicos y en medio de ambos una señorita. El chico de la izquierda, el extraño, era castaño y parecía más niño que hombre, el de la derecha era rubio y por su apariencia, podía jurar que era pretensioso y ególatra. Y ella… _la chica_. Era castaña, de piel blanca… la calidad de la imagen de la televisión no era muy buena, pero no la necesitaba, sabía bien como era ella. De ojos avellana y sonrisa encantadora, de 1.70 de alto y 60 kg de peso…

Mordió la tostada al tiempo que se quedaba pasmado. Prensado a esa imagen. Después de tanto, era _ella…_

_Jaqueline…_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

=_**París, Francia**_**. Departamento de Taro**=

=_**Tres semanas después de la conferencia de prensa. Lunes por la noche**_=

-Entonces Kojiro no era un gran jugador si era agresivo incluso con sus compañeros- concluyó Jaqueline al tiempo que ingresaba una papita a su boca. Taro la abrazaba por los hombros, sentado al lado de ella, comiendo papitas, bebiendo jugo de manzana, aplastados en el sofá de su departamento.

-Ja, ja, ja… no, Kojiro es un muy buen jugador, es solo que como todos, tiene su estilo. Es un chico que lo paso difícil con la muerte de su padre, pero que por lo mismo no ha tenido más opción que ser fuerte y arrasarlo todo para continuar- explicó el chico, tomando también una papita.

-Tienes muy buenos amigos- dijo ella en una sonrisa

-Eso mismo pienso yo, que tengo unos muy grandes y buenos amigos- admitió el japonés en una sonrisa- ¿Y no solo amigos, eh?- le dijo pícaramente- Tengo una novia súper hermosa, tierna, divertida, inteligente y…- se inclinó, acercó su rostro para besarla, pero entonces, la atacó- ¡MUY COSQUILLUDA!- exclamó divertido, mientras sus dedos viajaban por la cintura de Jaqueline, dejando cientos de cosquillas a su paso. Jaqueline reía, casi lloraba por las cosquillas, mientras se retorcía.

-¡Taro para! ¡Para!- exclamaba con lágrimas de risa en los ojos

-No, no voy a parar…- le decía él para continuar con su labor. Después de un largo rato de que Jaqueline liberara endorfinas de tanto reír, los chicos se dejaron caer de nuevo en el sofá, exhaustos, de tanto reír y de tanto hacer cosquillas.

-¿Por qué será que siempre contigo, no hago más qué reír?- preguntó Jackie acomodándose en Misaki para usarlo de almohada

-Porque siempre quiero verte sonreír, me encanta tu sonrisa- le dijo el japonés sonriendo y depositando un tierno beso en la frente de Jackie.

-Pues…- comenzó, un tanto somnolienta- Lo logras, adoro esas sonrisas que tu provocas- dijo antes de caer, sumida en un profundo y largo sueño.

Misaki sonrió para sí y acomodó la cabeza de Jaqueline en su pecho, acarició suavemente su cabello, una y otra vez, sintiendo en su tacto, la sedosidad de la cabellera castaña de la chica, la suavidad, arrullado por el subir y bajar de la respiración de la chica. Y antes de quedarse dormido espabiló un poco para sostenerla en brazos, con sumo cuidado y llevarla a su cama, donde sin duda estaría más cómoda. Se limitó a quitarle los tacones y a cubrirla con una linda manta, pero antes de poder salir de ahí, siquiera, de alejarse de la cama, Jaqueline sostuvo su mano y entre sueños -quizás- pidió:

-Quédate…. Acuéstate conmigo- Taro sonrió. Y accedió sin pensarlo dos veces. Se quitó los zapatos, rodeó la cama y se acomodó del otro lado, en el espacio de que chica dejaba. Apenas hubo encontrado una posición, Jaqueline giró y lo abrazó y de nuevo, acariciando sus cabellos, con su respiración como arrullo y los latidos del corazón de Misaki junto al oído de Jackie, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, del que no despertaría hasta la otra mañana, como ya hacía varias ocasiones en que se quedaban dormidos, pero claro, esta sería, la primera, de muchas, que compartieran cama, que amanecerían juntos, enrollados en la misma manta.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**=Martes por la mañana=**

**=Campo de entrenamiento del PSG=**

El campo se hallaba ciertamente vacío. Los jugadores estaban en su descanso dispersos por la cafetería, los vestidores o los alrededores del complejo del PSG descansado o dando entrevistas a los reporteros que llegaban a las instalaciones en busca de información relevante de las actividades personales y futboleras de los integrantes del equipo. Napoleón, Pierre, Jaqueline y Taro, estaban encerrados en la enfermería discutiendo una pequeña situación que el capitán del equipo francés estaba atravesando aquellos días.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó Jaqueline curiosa de obtener información

-Pues lo que era de esperarse- le respondió el capitán francés un poco abotagado- que me fuera al cuerno. Que una chica como ella, jamás aceptaría salir conmigo, por el simple hecho de que he salido con 4 de las chicas que trabajan con ella. Soy un mujeriego y eso, ella no lo soportara- dijo resignado

-No puedes negar que lo que te dijo es cierto, tú mismo sabes que cambias de chica, como cambias de calzones- le dijo Napoleón sin miramientos. Y si las miradas fueran cuchillos, seguramente, Napoleón habría quedado clavado en la pared, porque la mirada de Pierre lo calcino por completo- No, no, no, no me mires así. Eres mi capitán, pero también eres mi amigo y sabes que lo que te he dicho es la pura neta, como dicen los chavos d hoy- rió Napoleón. ¡JA! Siempre quise decir eso- comentó. Jaqueline rió un poco, pero Taro no.

-Creo que lo que debes hacer esta claro- le dijo a Pierre, ganado la atención de todos- Demuestra que puedes cambiar. Si de verdad te interesa ella, no va a ser algo muy difícil. Si no, pues entonces…

-Yo creo que puedes. No te conozco mucho, pero en el tiempo que llevo aquí, has salido con 6 chicas distintas y ella. Y solo con ella te he visto como te veo…-le dijo Jaqueline- Y espero el día en que Taro pueda hacerte burla, como tú le haces desde que empezamos a salir- rió.

-¡AH NO! ¡YO JAMAS SERE TAN TIERNITO!- les advirtió Pierre riendo, en compañía de sus amigos.

Tras la llegada de Jaqueline y la gran revelación de su relación con Misaki, los cuatro jóvenes presentes, habían formado una amistad fuerte y unida. Se reunían para charlar, almorzaban juntos y salían de vez en vez al bar o algún restaurante. En alguna ocasión en esas semanas, Jaqueline había tenido oportunidad de charlar con Pierre y Napoleón y los había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber qué clase de personas eran. No eran malas personas, eran chicos divertidos, extrovertidos, sabios y ególatras (más Pierre que Napoleón) y como era de esperarse, se habían ganado su afecto y su confianza. Y ahí estaban, el cuarteto parisino –aunque no todo eran franceses-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**=Miércoles=**

**=Campo de entrenamiento del PSG=**

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- anunció Pierre a orillas del campo llamando a su equipo. Una vez todos reunidos en torno a él, el rubio bonito de Francia se dispuso a hablar- Bueno, bueno, tengo noticias interesantes que sé que les van a encantar. Primero que nada, les aviso, el entrenamiento se alargará un poco, casi una hora-aclaró- porque tendremos un mini partido de entrenamiento. Napoleón- el nombrado miró a su capitán como soldado recién llamado- Durante este encuentro vigilarás desde el campo a los muchachos, necesitamos saber los puntos débiles de nuestras jugadas y los fuertes que no debemos descuidar- explicó

-Vale, vale, yo me encargó- comentó Napoleón

-Misaki- el castaño reaccionó igual que Napoleón ante su nombre y centró su atención en las palabras de Pierre- Tu y yo vigilaremos desde fuera, el comportamiento del partido. Mañana seremos nosotros los observados en otro partido- le comentó el capitán

-Ok- sonrió Taro- ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué hacemos esto?- preguntó

-El sábado el equipo de Marsella vendrá al estadio para enfrentarse a nosotros y disputar así, el tan deseoso pase a la Champions League- anunció finalmente el rubio- Por ello es que los entrenamientos de estos tres día serán duros. Y analíticos. Debemos dar lo mejor para lograr lo que tanto hemos deseado. Nos hemos enfrentado a grandes equipos aquí en Francia y hemos mantenido el liderazgo en la liga Francesa, no podemos flaquear ahora que estamos a punto de lograr lo esperado. Iremos a la Champions League- afirmó seguro. Y a su paso, los miembros del equipo, vitorearon una porra en nombre del PSG, animándose a sí mismos, para vencer.

-¡Bien! ¡A preparase! Alístense para comenzar- indicó Pierre. Y el mismo, se acercó a la banca para ponerse espinilleras y ajustarse los zapatos. Su equipo le imitó y rápidamente se prepararon para entrar al campo a jugar. Misaki, aprovechó el momento para ir y compartir, la felicidad que le embargaba, con Jaqueline.

**:-:-:-:-:**

-¿Cuándo es el partido?- preguntó Jaqueline entusiasmada. Dado que desde que lo conocía, sería la primera vez que pudiera estar en la banca, apoyando a su novio.

-El sábado, el Marsella vendrá al estadio de París para dar fin a los encuentros, esto decidirá si vamos al a Champions o los quedamos en la Europa League- dijo Taro igual de entusiasmado que la chica. Se trataba de soccer, su deporte favorito, su más grande pasión, pero también era la ilusión, ir a la Champions League lo era todo en esos momentos, era una pequeña victoria antes de lo que esperaba: el pase al mundial de futbol. Y por supuesto, no pasaba desapercibido, el hecho de poder tenerla ahí, con él, a su lado, mirándolo jugar, anotando en su nombre, con Jaqueline en la banca, sabía que era capaz de mucho. De todo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Jaqueline con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Cómo…?- titubeó el chico

-¡Debes entrenar Taro!- sonrió la italiana- ¡Venga vamos! Debes estar preparado para ganar-

-Ja, ja, ja, siempre- le afirmó- Pero tienes razón, debo ir. Vendré al rato para que vayamos a almorzar- dio un beso en los labios de la chica y se retiró del consultorio, con rumbo al campo, donde Pierre y el equipo, a habían comenzado el entrenamiento.

**:-:-:-:-:**

=**2:00 PM**=

El sol se posiciono justo encima del campo. Los jugadores recibían los rayos del astro rey sobre sus cabezas, pero este no era abrasador ni molesto. En esos momentos, servía de iluminación natural en el campo y el viento refrescaba a los jugadores que aunque se sentían un tanto cansados, no deseaban abandonar el campo o siquiera darse un respiro en el arduo entrenamiento. Desde que Pierre había anunciado el partido que se avecinaba, los jugadores estaban más que entusiastas y positivos, dispuestos incluso a entrenar sin descanso. Había iniciado con el calentamiento básico, vueltas a la cancha y ejercicios de pases y coordinación. Y finalmente, habían acabado en ese pequeño encuentro, donde Napoleón desde dentro analizaba las jugadas, los pases, la velocidad y la precisión en los receptores. Había percibido que la defensa dejaba grandes espacios que podía utilizarse para que el enemigo atacara, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la falta de Misaki y Pierre que esos huecos eran más notorios.

Desde fuera, Pierre y Misaki no notaban muchos desperfectos, la velocidad y la coordinación eran excepcionalmente ejemplares y las jugadas en pares o incluso en tríos eran realmente buenas. Napoleón estaba algo descuidado mientras observaba detenidamente a sus compañeros, pero aun así era un digno crack del equipo francés. Tal parecía que estaban listo e incluso un poco más que eso, para recibir al Marsella en el estadio y enfrentarle. Misaki y Pierre tenían el mismo pensamiento en la mente, en esos momentos y sus sonrisas cómplices lo hacían notorio: "GANAREMOS", pensaban.

-¿Crees que están listos?- preguntó Misaki para confirmar sus pensamientos

-No hay dudad, somos geniales. Por eso somos el equipo número uno en Francia- sonrió el capitán.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Puso un pie dentro de las instalaciones del complejo del Paris Saint Germain. Había sido un tanto sencillo entrar al complejo a pie. La seguridad no era muy buena pues el oficial custodio del enrejado, dormitaba en su silla mientras el pasaba al lado. Sin embargo, a como lo imaginaba, las instalaciones no estaban tan mal. Y es que en realidad, no tenía nada contra Francia o los franceses pero desde que había visto la realidad de las circunstancias, como que un odio ciego comenzaba a invadirle. Y la lista era encabezada.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, un poco confundido de donde se hallaba, era de esperarse. Su francés era casi escaso, en la universidad, había preferido aprender español y el obligatorio inglés, en lugar de manejar el francés o el latín que las instalaciones de su colegio le habían ofrecido. Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro y respiró. Aguzó el oído y la vista, proveniente del fondo de un pasillo entre dos edificios, el ruido de un partido llegaba a su oído. Caminó un poco hasta dar con el objetivo. Un grupo de chicos perseguía un balón como si de cachorros se tratara. Rodó los ojos. No era fan de los deportes en sí, pero si alguno detestaba ese era el soccer.

Siguió su camino y encontró a quien no quería. Ahí, a orillas del campo, dos jóvenes conversaban. Eran los chicos de la conferencia de prensa. El castaño, alto, para como había imaginado. De rostro tierno e infantil, aunque sereno y con rasgos no franceses. Y el rubio. El pretensioso, que había investigado, se llamaba Pierre, el capitán del equipo de París, el joven que encabezaba la lista de más odiados de su lista de UNA PERSONA.

Tomó aire y se acomodó el saco. Se acercó a esas dos personas para obtener información.

**:-:-:-:-:**

-Scusi (_Perdone_)- dijeron a sus espaldas. Pierre y Taro se giraron para encontrarse con un tipo extraño. Su cabello era negro oscuro, como el carbón. Sus ojos del mismo tono, profundos y un tanto arrogantes. Su tez era bronceada, no clara. Sus facciones no eran francesas, de hecho se parecían un poco a las facciones europeas italianas de Jaqueline. Podría ser, ya que por lo poco que le habían aprendido a la chica, el idioma era italiano. El joven era alto, quizás 1.80, a la altura de Pierre. Era delgado, pero de cuerpo atlético. Guapo, sin duda. El chico miró sonriente sus expresiones de asombro al verle y prosiguió su dialogo a propósito en italiano- Sto cercando bella médico, Jaqueline Balizari, ¿potrebbe dirmi dove trovare?-

-No hablamos italiano- confesó el capitán francés al sujeto frente a él, un tanto impresionado y consternado.

-Imbrogliare (_Tonto_)- susurró y carraspeó- Disculpen, estoy en busca de la hermosa doctora, Jaqueline Balizari. Podrían decirme ¿Dónde encontrarla?- dijo el inglés, arrogante y autosuficiente. Pierre miró a Taro que cambió de semblante ante la frase: "_la hermosa doctora_"

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Pierre en nombre de Misaki

-Il mio nome é Andy Salazar (_Mi nombre es Andy Salazar_)- respondió entusiasta en su idioma, aunque los presentes comprendieron.

-Ah… claro- dijo Pierre confundido, ¿Qué tenía su nombre? Eso no le dijo quien rayos era- Por el pasillo a la izquierda, siga al fondo y hay otro pasillo, justo ahí, hay una puerta que tiene un lindo letrero que cita: "**Enfermería/ Dr. Balizari, J.**" -recitó el joven francés

-Grazie (_Gracias_)- respondió el italiano, girando en sus talones con rumbo al lugar indicado. Mientras se alejaba, Misaki y Pierre mantuvieron la mirada fija en aquella persona. Preguntándose de quién demonios se podía tratar.

-¿Será del hospital o algún miembro de la administración de futbol?- preguntó Pierre a su amigo, que seguí con los ojos pegados en el chico que desaparecía doblando a la izquierda por el pasillo

-No sé y ni me importa. Yo solo quiero saber ¿Qué quiere con Jaqueline?- contestó irritado

-Tranquilo. No debe ser alguien importante- le tranquilizó el francés

-¡Pero eso no te da derecho a decirle donde esta Jackie!- reclamó el japonés enfurruñado

**:-:-:-:-:**

Llamó a la puerta. Lenta, tranquila, esperando encontrar a la chica y sorprenderla con su grata presencia.

Desde el interior, la señal para entrar surgió. Abrió despacio y al entrar se encontró con esa bella persona. Jaqueline estaba sentada en su escritorio, rellenando unas fórmulas y mirando atentamente sus papeles. Sus cabellos castaños caían por sus hombros, sus ojos avellana aún le privaban de su mirada.

-Si Pierre nota que otra vez estás metido aquí en lugar de entrenar, te pondrá a dar vueltas de nuevo- dijo ella, para su sorpresa en ese idioma tan raro, francés. Con una sonrisa y la felicidad impregnando la frase. No lo soporto.

-¿Che fine ha fatto la tua bella accento italiano? _(__¿Qué le pasó a tu hermoso acento italiano?__)-_ preguntó.

Jaqueline alzó la mirada. Abrió grandes los ojos. No podía ser verdad. No. Todo, menos eso. Menos él.

-Che cosa fare qui? _(¿Que haces aquí?)- _preguntó aterrada. Y Andy, sonrió.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**NOTAS:**_

_**-Andy Salazar**__ es propiedad de __**JulietaG.28**_

-La **Europa League **es un evento futbolístico como la **Champions League. **Pero tengo entendido, es más chiquito y es únicamente para los equipos que no participan en la Champions. No estoy muy segura, porque la verdad casi no es vista por acá de donde soy. Lo siento.

_**Buenas madrugadas a todos. Bueno, sé que me están odiando por tardarme tanto con esta actualización, les prometo que no volverá a pasar. Pero es que la escuela y demás actividades demandan mucho. Sin más, les dejo este capítulo, que espero les agrade y los anime a dejarme algún comentario. Críticas buenas, malas, sugerencias o amenazas de muerte por tan mal escrito (ojala no hayan) son bien aceptadas. **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, como siempre, cada viernes, para continuar con esta linda trama. De ante mano, si se están preguntado porque no he revelado nombres o sucesos con la situación de Pierre, revisad mi perfil donde podrán encontrar los detalles de esta colección: "Preparativos: Rumbo al mundial" y podrán checar que Pierre, tendrá su propia trama.**_

_**¡Saludos a todos!**_

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_**CANDY, Tsubasa-10,ValeMisaki, frederickgracia00**_


	7. Es mi pasado

=**7. Es mi pasado**=

-**Che fine ha fatto la tua bella accento italiano?** (_¿Qué le paso a tu hermoso acento italiano?_)- preguntó Andy sereno, mirando profundamente a Jaqueline, mientras sus ojos se fundían los unos en los otros, negro y avellana en una fusión antes hermosa, ahora detestable para ella.

-**Cosa stai facendo qui?** (_¿Qué haces aquí?_)- preguntó aterrada. ¿Cómo era posible que él…-¡ÉL!- estuviera ahí? Se puso de pie, aún detrás del escritorio y recargó ambas manos en el mueble. Cambió el semblante. Ahora le acusaba.

-**Non sei contento di vedermi, piccolo Perché la verità, faccio quello che?** (_¿No estás feliz de verme, pequeña? Porque la verdad, yo sí lo estoy_)- dijo el con una sonrisa. Una hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan divina, como mentirosa. Tan tierna y dulce, como engreída y canalla. Justo como él.

-**Perché diavolo sarebbe felice di vederti?** (_¿Por qué demonios estaría feliz de verte?_)- preguntó tajante, irritada, con el corazón roto… de nuevo-**Cosa ti fa pensare che la vostra presenza mi rende felice?** (_¿Qué te hace pensar que me hace feliz tú presencia?_)

-**Non dire che non ho mai perso ...** (_No digas que no me has extrañado…_)- pidió el en un pequeño puchero. Uno que, hacía un tiempo la habría desarmado por completo. Pero no ahora. Ya no más- **Faccio quello che ho fatto in questi anni, mesi, giorni, ore ... sono stati i peggiori. ****Così vuoto, assurdo, solitario. Sei tu persi... mi manchi ... **(_Yo sí lo he hecho, estos años, meses, días, horas… han sido los peores. Tan vacíos, absurdos, solitarios. Me has hecho falta… me haces falta…_)- dijo tiernamente y dando un paso al frente. Jaqueline alzó una mano y señaló con un dedo, indicándole que se detuviera. Andy, acató la petición.

-**Proprio quello che mi chiederò una volta ... Come hai fatto a trovarmi?** (_Solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez… ¿Cómo me encontraste?_)- apretó los dientes. Y entrecerró los ojos. Andy se relajó, de una postura que hasta entonces notaba, era tensa. Acercó su mano a la silla frente al escritorio y pidió con una señal, poder sentarse. La chica no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo desconfiada.

-**Ho cercato per tutto questo tempo, beh ... da quando te ne sei andato. Sono andato a casa tua, ho trovato la notizia che, come non mai, i vostri fratelli mi odiavano ...** (_Te he buscado todo este tiempo, bueno… desde que te fuiste. Fui a tu casa, me encontré con la noticia de que como nunca antes, tus hermanos me odiaban…_)- comenzó a explicar entonando las palabras como lo haría quien lee un cuento de hadas, sucesos increíbles y muy extravagantes.

-**Mi impegnerò in loro il Natale più che mai, come saluto** (_He de esmerarme en sus regalos de navidad más que nunca, como felicitación_)- respondió Jaqueline sonriente, pero irónica.

-**Non sarebbe una cattiva idea ... ma buono. I tuoi genitori non hanno ricevuto me e sapevo non ci sono informazioni. Così sono andato fuori con gli amici, le ragazze lavoravano in ospedale e università, nessuno mi ha detto niente. Non ha risposto al telefono o e-mail e persino scoperto che avevo bloccato Watts App e Facebook, con così poche informazioni ... ero rassegnato a non dare più ... ma improvvisamente un giorno, come se predestinato a ...** (_No sería mala idea… pero bueno. Tus padres no me recibieron y supe que de ahí no tendría información. Así que acudí con tus amigas, las chicas del hospital en que trabajabas y las de la universidad, nadie me dijo nada. Jamás respondiste el teléfono o los e-mails e incluso descubrí que me habías bloqueado de Watts App y Facebook, con tan poca información… estuve resignado a no dar contigo ya… pero, de pronto un día, como si estuviera predestinado a…_)- su historia cada vez se notaba más increíble, más irreal, Jaqueline, siempre paciente, dulce y tierna, no soportaba más. Era demasiado. Demasiada historia. Demasiado drama. Demasiado tenerle ahí.

-**PER FAVORE!** (_¡OH POR FAVOR!_)- exclamó cansada del monólogo**- Salvare la storia ridicola di come mi cercavate e mi dica chiaramente, come un fulmine ha dato la mia permanenza. **(_Ahórrate tu ridícula historia de cómo me buscaste y dime claramente, como rayos diste con mi paradero._)- le dijo seriamente, deseaba más que nada, poder sacarlo de ahí.

-**Non è difficile! Se il tuo volto e il nome vengono trasmessi a livello internazionale per la televisione e le note appaiono sulle riviste e internet, annunciando il nuovo impegno** (_¡No es algo difícil! __Si tu cara y nombre se transmiten a nivel internacional por la televisión y las notas aparecen por las revistas y artículos de internet, anunciando tu nuevo noviazgo_)- explotó el chico, ya no exagerando sus palabras, tan solo dejando al aire, la impresión que tenía, que era algo increíble que ella le hubiese cambiado por otro.

-**Pensavo che non fossi un appassionato di sport ...** (_Pensé que no eras fan de los deportes…_)- dijo ella en una sonrisa, que trataba de ocultar su preocupación: ¿Por qué Andy había visto esa nota?

-**Coincidenze della vita. Ecco come di te. Quello che mi sorprende non è il posto, a condizione che si è piaciuto Francia ... quello che mi sorprende è la persona. ****A francese? Hai appena cambiato da un francese? **(_Casualidades de la vida. Así es como di contigo. Lo que me sorprende no es el lugar, siempre te gustó Francia… lo que me sorprende es la persona. ¿Un francés? ¿Me has cambiado por un francés?_)- dijo sin darle importancia al principio y de un momento a otro, rogando que se desmintiera lo que hasta ese momento sabía.

**-Io davvero non so dove hai letto o guardato la notizia, ma se dicono è una bugia **(_Realmente no sé dónde has leído o visto esa noticia, pero si eso dicen, es mentira_)- Y ahí, estaba lo que deseaba. Jaqueline sin más refutaba la noticia y sonreía por ello.

-**Vuoi dire che il tuo cuore ancora mia? **(_¿Quiere decir que tu corazón aún es mío?_)- dijo esperanzado

-**No. Non lo è. Significa che il mio ragazzo è francese, è giapponese** (_No. __No lo es. Quiere decir que mi novio no es francés, es japonés_)- concluyó ella. Y a su mente vino, aquel tierno rostro que tanto la alegraba, que tantas risas le robaba y que se hallaba a tan solo unos metros, practicando.

-**Peggio! Un asiatico?** (_¡Peor aún! ¿Un asiático?_)- dijo un poco asqueado. Quizás aquel rubio francés, comenzaba a caerle un poco mejor.

-**No ricordato eri così prevenuto ... Guarda Andy. Le cose sono cambiate. Ho cambiato. Non sai cosa ti aspetti da me dopo la mia partenza. Ma se hanno alzato l'idea assurda che sarebbe distrutto, in attesa di trovare me senza aver continuato nella tua mente, tu sei sbagliato ... ****Ho continuato con la mia vita **(_No recordaba que fueras tan prejuicioso… Mira Andy. Las cosas cambiaron. Yo cambié. No sé que esperabas de mí luego de que me fui. Pero si en tu mente se planteaba la absurda idea de que estaría destrozada, a la espera de que me encontrarás y sin haber continuado, estás mal… continué con mi vida_)- le dijo ella segura de sí misma. Como se había sentido desde el momento en que pisó Francia y supo que era un nuevo inicio, una nueva vida y una nueva forma de comenzar.

-**La tua vita è me ...** (_Tu vida soy yo…_)- dijo Andy apretando los dientes.

-**Se ti ho detto un giorno ... ho mentito** (_Si te lo dije un día… mentí_)- le aseguró Jaqueline. Andy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, ya que la puerta sonó. Toc, Toc. Dos únicos sonidos, rápidos y veloces.

-Adelante…- pidió Jaqueline, de nuevo en francés. Y Andy hizo una mueca. Jaqueline era italiana, el italiano era su lengua, la lengua que ellos dos habían compartido desde pequeños y ahora, ella la olvidaba. Junto a él.

Taro asomo su cabecita por la rendija que dejo al abrir la puerta y sonrió. Encontró lo que esperaba, a ese tipo extraño con Jaqueline. No podía negar que había estado escuchando lo que esos dos hablaban, pero tampoco era como que ahora supiera quien y que quería ese tipo, no había entendido ni J de la conversación, debía darse unas clasecitas de italiano, si esperaba entenderle a Jaqueline a veces. Terminó por entrar y se acercó al escritorio.

-¿Lista para el almuerzo?- preguntó Taro parándose justo al lado de Andy. El italiano le miró, era el mismo niño ingenuo que había visto en la televisión. No le había prestado importancia y ni siquiera lo había mirado bien, se detuvo a admirar sus rasgos, sus ojos, su boca, su nariz, el color de su piel, su acento francés aprendido. Carraspeó. ¿No era obvio que el chico estaba interrumpiendo?

-¿Y este francés quién es?- preguntó en inglés- Ciertamente, no parece francés, tiene cara de chino- dijo burlón

-No soy francés y tampoco soy chino- dijo Taro acostumbrado a las burlas por su origen asiático- De echo soy japonés- afirmó. Y a Andy se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. ¿Sería? ¿Cuántos japoneses podría haber ahí?

-Ah- respondió indiferente el italiano- Entonces… ¿Quién es este francés, cara de chino, acento coreano qué acabó siendo japonés?- preguntó irritado. Taro lo notó, la burla era personal. Quería molestarlo. Taro siempre se había caracterizado por su mirada tierna, su cara de niño, incluso entre sus compatriotas japoneses, pero algo era seguro, Taro no era tonto. Todo encajo de repente. Sonrió y estiró una mano:

-Soy Taro Misaki, novio de la señorita- señaló a Jaqueline con la cabeza. Andy se giró a ver a Jaqueline y la encontró sonriente. Feliz, de las palabras del castaño. Se enfadó.

-**It? Un bambino? Piccola mia, credo che questa volta exageraste. Ci vediamo più tardi, la mia bella ragazza, abbiamo cose di cui parlare.** (_¿Él? ¿Un niño? Mi pequeña, creo que esta vez exageraste. Nos veremos después mi hermosa niña, tenemos cosas que hablar._)- dijo sin más y dejando con la mano estirada a Taro, abandonó el consultorio. Jaqueline tomó asiento en la silla que le pertenecía.

-Puedo preguntar…- comenzó Taro- ¿Quién era…?- tomó aire y trató de imitar a Andy al momento de burlarse de él- ¿...El italiano bonito, con cara de modelo y acento de Wade Collins*?- preguntó sin más, sin alteraciones, sin falsas reacciones, normal. Jaqueline suspiró, no deseaba hablar de ello, no quería estar como antes, tiempo atrás en que…

-¿Quién es Wade Collins?- preguntó saliendo del tema…

-Un tipo….- comenzó Taro- ¡No importa!- exclamó luego de un momento- No me cambies el tema.

-Ah… Vale…- ella suspiró, de resignación. Taro tomó asiento en la silla al lado de la que Andy había ocupado y apoyó los codos en el escritorio para poner atención.-Su nombre es Andy Salazar, es italiano, como yo, pero él, nació en Roma- comenzó a narrar- Lo conocí a los 16 años y luego de eso fuimos juntos a la universidad, salimos un tiempo…. Casi 3 años- anotó- Él era mi mejor amigo, mi consejero, mi apoyo y mi platónico, una relación amorosa, fue realmente en ese entonces lo mejor que me había pasado, ¡vamos! Era joven y quería un cuento de hadas. Creí que él era el príncipe azul montado en un hermoso caballo que me salvaría de los horrores de mi cuento y me daría mi final feliz, pero no fue así…- dijo sintiendo de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho, una que solo podía causarle, el dolo de la traición.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Taro, curioso

-Yo tenía una mejor amiga, la gente decía que parecíamos gemelas, que éramos iguales, por largo tiempo vivimos en la ilusión de que era hermoso que la gente nos viera así, pero no…. Al final, parece que ella quiso que fuéramos exactamente lo mismo, incluyendo el mismo novio. En mi corazón existía la confianza plena a Andy, al chico que yo más adoraba, pero juntos, los dos, se encargaron de demostrarme que no debía confiar… Cuando me entere de lo que tenían, simplemente hable con mis hermanos que me incitaron a aceptar la oferta de mi profesor de universidad y jefe en el hospital en que trabajaba como practicante. Así que eso hice, hable con él, programé mi viaje a Francia y me marché. Lo último que hice, fue pedir a mis amigos que no dieran nada de mi partida, deje un mensaje en el buzón de voz de Andy y salí huyendo. Llegué a la ciudad de París y rápidamente me instale, no queriendo defraudar al doctor Rosy que fue el que me acogió a mi llegada y me concentre en mi trabajo. De vez en vez, charlaba con algún amigo que quería saber dónde estaba, pero nunca dije nada, igual recibía noticias de mis hermanos acerca de Andy y mi familia.

-¿Aún…?- Taro no sabía cómo pronunciar aquello, realmente era algo difícil- ¿Tu… lo…?

-Durante un tiempo pensé que sí, que por eso era que me dolía todo lo sucedido, al principio así era, por eso me fui de Italia, pero…- Jaqueline miró a Taro por primera vez desde que había comenzado a contarle aquella parte de su vida-El día que te conocí en el bar, luego de dejarte en tu casa y llegar a la mía en tu auto, me quedé ahí un momento, el aroma, era idéntico al de tu ropa, incluso cuando entré a mi habitación sentía tu aroma en mi ropa, no dejaba de pensar en ti. Verte aquí, fue demostrarme que estabas en mi camino por algo, conocerte me indicó cuan especial eras y porque no debía perderte, revelarte mis sentimientos, fue algo único. Jamás lo había sentido así… Con Andy, te lo dije hace un tiempo Taro, si es con la persona correcta, realmente debe ser una experiencia única y hermosa y yo sé que tú, eres esa persona.

-Es curioso como hemos llegado al punto de conocernos tanto, pero a la vez tan poco- dijo Taro en una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie- Es curioso notar que algo como esto pasó desapercibido para mí. Debía haber preguntado, haber obtenido un indicio de lo que antes habías vivido, lo siento si no lo hice. Pero… con esto que me has contado, me entra más la curiosidad de conocerte y llegar a cubrir cada expectativa y sueño que contemples- caminó un poco, rodeó el escritorio y se colocó en cuclillas al lado de la chica- Puedes confiar en mí, creer en mí, puedes decirme lo que sientes, lo que te duele o lo que te intriga, yo estaré para ti, somos una pareja sólida y única. Te lo aseguro- le dijo al tomar sus manos

-Pensé que estabas molesto por que él estuvo aquí- dijo ella algo apenada

-No me agradó como se presentó, pretensioso y dirigiéndose a ti como "_hermosa doctora_", sí, no lo niego me molesto un poco, pero sabiendo y sospechando quien era, me atrapó el miedo de que el pasado presente en tu vida, te arrastrara con él y… bueno… eres la primera persona a la que temo perder de verdad- confesó.

Jaqueline se inclinó un poco y tomó la cara de Misaki entre sus manos, la acercó a él y lo beso. Tierna y suavemente, pero con una promesa implícita, con un mensaje de amor, único y especial. Taro correspondió al beso, con la misma ternura, el mismo cariño y el mismo mensaje. Al separarse, juntaron sus narices y sonrieron, porque no había algo que los hiciera sentir mejor, que estar así, los dos, juntos.

-Te quiero Jackie, te quiero mucho- le dijo él.

-Te quiero Taro y puedes estar seguro, es mi pasado, nada que ver con el ahora- le dijo ella.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

=**Viernes, por la mañana**=

Jaqueline seguía en cama, aquel día no había trabajado y deseaba dormir hasta tarde y disfrutar de un dulce descanso, antes de partir de su departamento al campo de entrenamiento, a visitar a Taro, quien se preparaba arduamente para el partido del día siguiente, donde disputaría el pase a la anhelada Champions League.

Aquellos dos últimos días, habían sido algo pesados y un tanto extraños. El miércoles, la visita inesperada de Andy le había conmocionado y la había dejado pensando. Hacía mucho tiempo ella estuvo enamorada de él, lo quería con el alma y le había confiado no solo su corazón si no también su confianza y su admiración, algo que sin duda, él había pisoteado y tirado a la basura. Sin embargo, Jaqueline era consciente que de que había salido de Italia, más por cobardía que por el deseo de una vida nueva. Había abandonado a sus amigos y a su familia, por el miedo de tener que enfrentar la realidad, por el temor de no ser tan fuerte. Y aún fuera, no lo había sido, había vivido noches tormentosas llorando lo sucedido, había estropeado su rostro libre de ojeras, regalando su insomnio a sus recuerdos y se había auto destruido rememorando aquello que le rompía el corazón. Pensó entonces, que era porque lo amaba, porque aún con el daño, era lo suficientemente estúpida como para seguirle queriendo, pensaba que eso no cambiaría nunca y que estaba destinada a cargar con el dolor y la cicatriz del engaño.

Pero no era así.

El tiempo y Francia, le habían demostrado poco a poco, que en realidad, era ella la que se hería, la que quería seguir atada a Andy, pero que su corazón ya no guardaba sentimiento alguno. Todo su sentir, su fe y sus ganas de volver a amar, se las había devuelto Taro, ese chico tierno y dulce, serio y maduro, que la había cautivado, una noche en que dejo ir sus penas, en que sin pensarlo, se había desencadenado de lo que era, ahora y siempre un mal recuerdo.

Sin duda, el miércoles había sido un día muy pesado en cuanto a lo mental. Y el jueves, por si fuera poco, Andy se había tomado el tremendo atrevimiento de enviarle claveles al consultorio, bien sabido por el italiano que dichas flores eran sus favoritas, un enorme ramo apareció al medio día en su escritorio, enviado con una simple dedicatoria, en inglés, apropósito: "_**Para mi hermosa doctora…**_"

Despertó cuando el sol atravesó las cortinas, brillante e imponente. Miró el despertador, las 10:30 -¡Que buenas cortinas!-, se espabiló un poco, desayuno con calma y deleite, miró algo de televisión y se dio una ducha, optó para un día tan cálido, por un pequeño overol de mezclilla que entallaba perfecto a su figura, una playera blanca ajustada pero casual y unos lindos y pequeños tenis blancos. Dejo su largo cabello suelto, como de costumbre y se puso un poco de perfume. Salió de casa feliz y relajada, con la esperanza de que él día fuera normal, suave y claro, estupendo, en compañía de Misaki.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

=**Campo de entrenamiento. 12:00 pm**=

-Hola- dijo Andy con una sonrisa recargado en su Porsche negro, rentado. Vestía casual, jeans y camisa, su cabello negro quebrado rebelde, despeinado y su sonrisa autosuficiente, que era capaz de hacer caer a la más dura de las profesoras de universidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Jaqueline, cuestionándose mentalmente porque Andy entraba ahí con tanta libertad, si hasta los reporteros pasaban un tiempo convenciendo al policía guardián de dejarlos pasar.

-He venido a verte…-respondió el italiano sin perder la sonrisa- Te dije que debíamos hablar y para eso estoy aquí. Te vez hermosa Jaqueline….- le coqueteó. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se lamentó el haberse permitido descansar y llegar a esa hora. Quizás de no ser así, no habría tenido que toparse con él. ¡Aunque! Andy no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Vete- le pidió

-¿Te han gustado mis claveles? Los elegí personalmente, porque sé que son tu favoritos- le guiñó un ojo. A sus espaldas, alguien respondió:

-Lamento decirle que tuvimos que tirarlas a la basura, es que realmente estaban horribles- Andy se giró y quedó frente a frente con Pierre, quien le mirada de arriba abajo evaluando al hombre frente él. Andy hizo lo propio y cambió de semblante, ahora era serio y frío, calculador.

-¿Y con qué derecho se deshace de algo que no le pertenece?- preguntó Andy

-La doctora Balizari me lo pidió- rió Pierre y se acercó a la chica- Hola Jackie- dijo al saludarla de beso, como todas las mañanas- Que tierna te ves vestida así, ja, ja, ja-

-Hola Pierre… ¿No están entrenado?- preguntó la chica olvidándose un momento de la presencia del italiano-

-Sí, pero he venido a buscar unas cosas al auto, por cierto, ¿me ayudas?- le preguntó- Traje balones nuevos porque fui a recogerlos en nombre del equipo esta mañana- le comentó dirigiéndose a su auto seguido de Jackie. El auto, estacionado a dos carros del de Andy, abrieron la cajuela y sacaron entre los dos, al menos unos 6 balones. Se dirigieron entonces a la entrada del edificio, pero antes de llegar, Andy carraspeó, llamando su atención. Pierre le pidió a Jackie que continuara:

-En un momento viene- comentó Pierre e ingresó detrás de Jaqueline. Pasaron, uno, dos, cinco, diez minutos, Andy estaba listo y dispuesto a entrar y exigir hablar con Jaqueline, porque a eso había ido, pero alguien detuvo se andar, cuando salió del edificio, relajado y despreocupado, Taro se acercó a él:

-Es un favor. Deja a Jaqueline en paz. Por favor- dijo sin más.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

_**NOTAS:**_

_**-Wade Collins **__es un personaje propiedad de Nickelodeon, hasta donde yo sé. Y pueden conocerlo, si miran el programa infantil de iCarly. _

_-Sin ánimos de ofender a los italianos, el acento que Taro menciona de Collins en Andy, es solo una pequeña burla que surgió porque una amiga hizo alusión a que el acento de Wade y el italiano sonaban familiares._

_-Ofrezco alguna disculpa por si algún francés, coreano, chino o japonés se sintió ofendido con el comentario de Andy, es sin prejuicios y sin estereotipos. No hay intención de ofender._

_**:-:-:**_

_**Hola a todos y todas, bueno, aquí, adelantándome con la actualización del viernes, ja, ja, ja. Espero que este capítulo les agrade, que no sea demasiado confusa la parte que está en italiano-español. Y bueno, recordad que en la historia, si no hablan francés, pues es inglés, sin más, porque ese todos lo conocen (según). Les informo también que estamos llegando al final de esta historia y que pronto la cerraremos, porque si habrán checado hay un gran proyecto en mente de esta autora y no deseo hacer demasiado dramáticas o aburridas las historias de estos personajes. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios si desean dejarlos, buenos o malos. Gracias por darme su tiempo de leer esto que es únicamente para ustedes. **_

_**Saludos. Att. Su amiga. JulietaG.28**_

**Gracias A:**

***CANDY, frederickgarcia00, melina***


	8. Mentiras

= **8. Mentiras **=

Dicen por ahí… "_si las miradas fueran dagas…_" seguramente Andy habría asesinado en ese momento a Taro. Seguramente Taro, abría mirado de la misma forma a esa persona, que llevaba tres días en París, pero hacía que su presencia pareciera de años. Si las miradas fueran dagas, brillantes, afiladas, delgadas y capaces de hacer cortadas que llegaran a lo más profundo del ser, Taro y Andy, se habría apuñalado hasta tocar suelo, capa por capa, piel, músculo, hueso y órganos, pedazo por pedazo hasta acabarse.

-Si es un favor… la respuesta es no- respondió Andy tranquilo en su voz, pero amenazador en su mirar. Taro no se relajó, aquel chico no le daba buena espina y no solo porque quisiera quitarle a lo que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo, lo más importante para él.

-De acuerdo- le dijo y sonrió- Entonces es una advertencia, déjala en paz- comentó sin borrar su sonrisa. Era la primera vez que el tierno Misaki, empezaba una amenaza a alguien, pero no se sentí atemorizado o acomplejado, en realidad, era como estar frente a un nuevo y poderoso oponente en la cancha, como volver a enfrentarse al mundo en compañía de Tsubasa, cuando los conocían como la _Golden Combi, _como cuando sentía que entraba al campo a arrasar con el mundo. La diferencia era, que Tsubasa, no estaba.

-¿Acaso crees que me intimidas?- se mofó Andy en su tan peculiar acento inglés, con una mezcla de italiano.

-No- dijo Taro más relajado- Ni siquiera lo intento. Tan solo quiero que lo entiendas. Déjala en paz. No te degastes- le comentó

-¿Desgastarme?- preguntó Andy intrigado por primera vez

-Exacto. Desgastarte. Mira… te lo voy a explicar así, tu tiempo ya fue. Tuviste la oportunidad de estar con Jackie y quererla, cuidarla y amarla, pero no lo hiciste, la engañaste y la lastimaste, al tiempo que la alejabas y ella escapó para poder no olvidarte…. Si no… _**SUPERARTE-**_le resaltó- No soy muy engreído que digamos y en realidad nunca me ha gustado alardear, pero en realidad esta vez lo haré, porque en verdad debo ser genial, debo ser una buena personas, porque un regalo como el que ella me ha dado, no se lo dan a cualquiera- expresó sonriente, entusiasta, esperanzado

-¿Y qué regalo fue ese?- le cuestionó el italiano

-Su amor-

Algunas vez en su adolescencia, cuando Taro estaba en preparatoria, en Japón, sin Tsubasa que se hallaba entrenándose en Brasil, ambos chicos habían hablado por teléfono, aquella tarde, el Nankatsu había enfrentado la derrota 5-0, liderados por Misaki, aquella llamada había sido más bien en la búsqueda de la huida, en el consuelo de un amigo, en el consejo de un As, que debería hacerle sentir mejor. Tsubasa como siempre, feliz de poder jugar soccer en el país madre del deporte rey, había recordado algo importante a Taro, algo que el japonés había olvidado: "_Entre más poderosos es un oponente más ganas debes sentir de derrotarle. Porque entre más te esfuerces, entre más sueñes, más te alegraras, lo disfrutarás, cada vez más te forjaras una meta, aún más alta…_"

Aquella tarde como había esperado, Tsubasa le había devuelto la esperanza de ser un buen jugador, le había recordado que sus sueños eran altos y que entre más altos estuvieran, más debía escalar por ellos. Y en ese preciso momento, Taro se sentía así. Ante un adversario digno y poderoso, ante un hombre que le planteaba una expectativa más alta, un sueño que su corazón había cultivado pero que no había dejado ver el fruto. _Un futuro…_al lado de ella. _De Jaqueline…_

-Su… ¿amor?- se preguntó Andy, más para sí mismo que para Misaki. Sin embargo el japonés asintió y sonrió.

-El pasado es pasado Andy, aprende a seguir y dejar atrás. Déjala en paz. Ella no quiere volver a ti, ella ya no lo desea, así que…- le dijo tranquilo

-¿Así que qué?- preguntó el italiano. Se cruzó de brazos, se relajó y dio unos pasos atrás, para recargarse de nuevo en el Porsche negro que había rentado. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, rió. Primero fue solo un leve sonido, luego una enorme y preciosa sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Taro

-Es obvio, de ti, japonés- le respondió Andy, sin dejar de sonreír- Su amor… su amor…- canturreó- ¿Tu que sabes del amor? ¿Tú qué sabes de Jaqueline? ¿Tu, un simple niño, que puedes conocer de amar? Amar es entregar y perder, amar es valorar y cuidar y aceptar… somos humanos, nos equivocamos. Nadie es perfecto. Lo sé, la perdí, la destroce, pero estoy aquí, tratando de arreglarlo, de hablar. De que ella sepa, lo que pasó, con lujo de detalles, que conozca la verdad y sepa que yo no la engañe, que yo no la quise herir jamás. Yo estuve con su amiga pero sin estar, yo estaba con ella sin saber lo que deseaba y me vi atrapado, yo estuve dispuesto a decirle a Jaqueline, cuando su amiga quiso ocultar lo que quería. Yo defendí nuestro amor, por encima de todo, pero un beso, solo un beso, lo destrozó todo y la perdí- narró el italiano- La busqué, claro que la busqué, porque la amo… He pasado años vacío, sin mi mitad faltante, he pasado años en que solo recuerdo lo que ella era para mí e incluso me he cuestionado si no estoy obsesionado… Pero sé que no.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Misaki sin creer lo que escuchaba

-Sé que no lo estoy, porque me duele. Me duele verla con otro, saberla a tu lado. Me enferma que crea que me ha olvidado, que lo nuestro se ha acabado. ¿Tú crees que ella te ha dado lo que ya entregó? ¿Tú piensas que 7 años de amistad, de amor puro y real, se olvidaran así? ¿Qué tienes tú que me falte a mí? ¿Qué le has dado tú, que no le pueda dar yo?- le cuestionó. Taro se quedó callado. No supo que decir. Y entonces lo supo. Era evidente. Sonrió, se dio la media vuelta.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas. Y de verdad, déjala en paz o la herirás y eso, no te lo perdonaré- confesó y dio unos pasos rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, pero se detuvo, se giró y miró a Andy invadido en una tierna sonrisa- Existe el primer amor y el verdadero y único… y me gustaría poder decir que fui el primero, pero como no es así y ese eres tú, sé qué lugar tengo en su vida. Y sé que ella es mi primer amor, mi único amor, mi verdadero amor. Y digas lo que digas, no estoy dispuesto a perder.

Se dio la media vuelta en un solo paso y siguió caminado, perdiéndose entre los edificios y llegando al campo donde le esperaban. Su tan buen amigo Pierre, quien le había dado ánimos y le había ayudado a deshacerse de las flores que Andy había enviado. Quién le había pedido fuera a la entrada y corriera al chaval que se había colado a la fiesta, por así decirlo. Su novia, su preciosa novia, la chica que le alegraba días y noches, la que lo hacía sentir especial, la que le recordaba día a día, que los tesoros si existen, porque ella sin duda, era un precioso tesoro para él.

Mientras tanto Andy, quién no había tenido tiempo de responder, se había quedado petrificado. ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Jaqueline y Taro? No… Eso no era así. La historia, no estaba diseñada para un final así, la historia era, fue y sería, una donde los protagónicos, fueran ella y él. _Andy… y Jaqueline. Solo ellos dos._ ¿Con que Taro no quería perderla…?

-Misaki, no se pierde, lo que no se tiene- dijo Andy al aire y abandonó el lugar, montado en su Porsche, caminó al hotel donde se estaba hospedando. A planear exactamente, una manera, rápida, sencilla, de meterse en esa relación que de una vez por todas, tenía que terminar.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

=**Al otro día**=

=**Sábado por la tarde**=

_Un vuelta… Dos vueltas… Tres vueltas… Cuatro, Siete, Doce, Diecinueve, Treinta… _sin duda demasiadas vueltas.

Taro y Jaqueline, no hacían otra cosa, en esos momentos. Solo girar, reír, gritar, girar. Y en ese orden. Se sostenían por una mano y alzaban la otra disfrutando el viento que tantas vueltas les brindaba. Y no era para más. La feria tradicional de la ciudad se estaba festejando aquella tarde y ofrecía a los parisinos (y a los extranjeros) una oportunidad de divertirse y dejar para otro momento, cualquier preocupación o angustia. La feria prometía risas, recuerdos y magia.

Taro y Jaqueline, en serio que lo disfrutaban. Primero la rueda de la fortuna, después la casa del terror, siguieron al carrusel y terminaron ahí, en las tacitas. Pequeñas tazas de "porcelana" servían de asientos a los interesados, y giraban por una pista como si de un baile se tratara. Pero como siempre, el final llegó y los enamorados tuvieron que bajar del juego. Se dirigieron entonces a un humilde puestecito de algodones de azúcar. Compraron uno y compartieron la espuma hasta llegar al final. Y sucedió:

-¿Qué hora serán?- preguntó Taro mirando el cielo. Aquella tarde, habían escapado de la última ronda de entrenamiento extra para visitar la feria y en esos momentos el sol se ocultaba, dando paso a la larga noche. Jaqueline tanteó el bolsillo de sus jeans y se encontró con una tremenda sorpresa- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Taro, mirando la reacción de Jaqueline.

-¿Te di mi teléfono?- preguntó la italiana…

-No, no me diste nada, solo tu bolsa, como siempre. ¿Porque, pequeña?

-¡Perdí mi teléfono!- exclamó la chica. Porque no era solo un teléfono, notas, agenda, redes sociales, teléfonos de sus hermanos, padres y amigos… y ¡fotos! ¡Muchas fotos! Todas las fotos que en dos meses, había tomado con Taro. Incluyendo la de ese día, la esperada foto de ambos en la cancha del estadio de París, luego de que el PSG se llevara la victoria, 4-2 sobre el Marsella. Luego de que el PSG lograr el pase a la Champions.

-No… eso no puede ser, nena. Debe estar en algún lado. Ven, buscaremos en el auto y si no está, regresaremos al campo, a ver si está en tu consultorio- la tranquilizó el castaño.

Y así lo hicieron. Buscaron en la guantera, en los cajoncitos de las puertas, en la bolsa de la italiana, en su chaqueta, buscaron hasta debajo de los asientos y no encontraron nada. Entonces, decidieron ir al campo de entrenamiento. No era muy tarde, el reloj del carro, marcaba las 7:30 pm. Mientras más cerca del campo estaban, más ansiosa estaba Jaqueline, quería, deseaba más que nada, encontrar su celular, dar con él y llegar a casa a respaldar todas esas fotos con su novio, que tanto le gustaban.

Llegaron al campo justo antes de que el conserje cerrara las rejas, conociendo bien a Taro, dejo pedido que pusieran candado a la reja principal del complejo y se retiró, mientras Jaqueline y Taro, se dedicaron a buscar el teléfono, por los pasillos, por la banca donde Jackie había estado y por su consultorio. Justo ahí, detuvieron la búsqueda, no era necesario, el celular descansaba en la camilla principal donde seguramente Jaqueline lo había botado y olvidado por salir corriendo con Taro rumbo a la feria. Pero… aunque fue el celular lo que llamó la atención de Jackie, Taro se concentró en el objeto depositado en el escritorio de la chica.

Una gran caja de chocolates italianos, descansaba sobre el mueble con un enorme moño rojo. Y una nota, asomaba por la caja. Taro se acercó y la tomó, para sorpresa de Jackie, que captó lo que Taro, había estado contemplando. "_**Para mi bella niña…**_" decía la nota, en inglés. Jaqueline leyó junto con Taro, era demasiado. Había recibido el día anterior luego de que Andy se fuera un pequeño oso de peluche, antes el ramo de claveles. Ahora chocolates y todos los detalles con una nota en inglés que no era más que la demostración de Andy a Taro de que lo estaba retando. La italiana tomó la nota en sus manos y la hizo bolita, junto con la caja, arrojó todo al cesto de basura y tomó la mano de Taro.

-Salgamos, quiero una foto contigo, de esto. La noche anteponiéndose al día y tú y yo, ahí. Además así celebro que encontramos mi celular- le dijo sonriente, jalándolo a la salida

-Encontramos más que eso- replicó el intrigado

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pretende? ¿Demostrarme que sabe que cosas te gustan?- preguntó aún más intrigado- Debe detenerse o me voy a volver loco- comentó sacando la lengua. Jackie sonrió y lo arrastró a la salida, pero sabía, que Andy no dejaría de enviar detalles, era un reto, para ella y Taro: ¿Qué tanto aguantarían? Bueno, no sería mucho, tenía dos días, dos días después de ese para desistir, o ella pondría un alto.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**=Lunes. Por la mañana=**

Era el colmo. Ya no aguantaría más. Y en realidad no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Estaba harta.

Jaqueline suspiró una vez más en un intento de relajarse y tomar las cosas con calma, aunque como podía. Taro y Pierre, se miraron, el francés estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Taro, no se veía molesto sino más bien cansado y no era para más. Taro estaba harto y fastidiado de que todos esos días fueran iguales, llenos de calma, pero a la vez de gran caos. Todos los días era igual y había llegado a un punto en que ya estaba cansado. Miró de nuevo el enorme peluche de oso que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Jaqueline. No hacía mucho, un repartidor había enviado el obsequio, con una linda nota que citaba: "_**Con todo mi amor, mi bella Jaqueline…. Saludos, a mi amigo el japonés.**_"

El punto era molestar, el punto no era reconquistar a Jaqueline, de eso, ella estaba segura. Y por ello sabía que, tenía que ponerle un final a todas las artimañas del italiano. Suspiró una vez más.

-Hablaré con él- dijo luego de un momento, sacando de sus pensamientos individuales a los dos chicos presentes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Taro un poco desconcertado por tal decisión

-Que voy a hablar con Andy. Es hora dejar las cosas claras. Hora de que el entienda que ya no quiero nada y que debe regresar a Italia, si no quiere que yo lo meta en un tren camino a Roma- Pierre rió ante el último comentario- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó la italiana con mirada acusadora

-Ja, ja, ja, no de nada… es solo que te imagine tratando de poner en un tren a ese tipo, ja, ja, ja es una escena graciosa- le dijo entre sonrisas, aligerando el ambiente. Taro estaba pensativo, no quería, no, no deseaba que Jaqueline hablara con Andy, incluso si era para correrlo de Francia.

-¿En qué piensas Taro?- le preguntó la italiana-

-En lo que acabas de decir- respondió el chico- Y no deseo que vayas- le comentó- No me lo tomes a broma o a frase de película, pero es que no… no confío en él y puedo apostar mi carrera a que no deseas que vaya contigo- le dijo

-Hm… pues no. Necesito hacer esto yo sola, porque él es parte de mi pasado y ahí es donde se tiene que quedar- le confirmó, se acercó a él y acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura y cariño, Taro se estremeció bajo esa caricia y sonrió- Todo va a estar bien ¿de acuerdo? Después de que el entienda todo, todo estará muy bien- lo besó.

-Te llevaré a casa…. ¿sabes cómo contactarlo?- le preguntó

-Espero que no haya cambiado su teléfono- le dijo ella apenada

-Vale… pero un favor- pidió

-¿Cuál?-

-No lo cites en tu departamento o en el hotel donde se hospede o en un restaurante o aquí. Llévalo a un lugar muy muy público- rogó. Jaqueline sonrió y besó una de las rosadas mejillas del chico. Asintió con la cabeza y le preguntó:

-¿El parque está bien?

-Muy bien- le confirmó al tiempo que también la besaba. Se despidieron de Pierre y Taro prometió volver después de dejar a su novia en su departamento, para que contactara a Andy.

El camino a casa de Jaqueline fue tranquilo, decidieron no hablar del tema y concentrarse en algo mejor. El domingo que se avecinaba, el PSG tendría su primer partido amistoso oficial de la Champions League, como local. Y para suerte y alegría de Taro, el equipo visitante, era nada más y nada menos, que el Bayern Múnich, lo que quería decir que Genzo, visitaría París. Charlaron de ello durante el trayecto al departamento de la chica, dejando fluir la charla y las ansías. Taro estaba ansioso por jugar en contra de uno de sus mejores amigos y además de todo, de poder presentarle a la chica que lo había enamorado. Jaqueline, estaba ansiosa por conocer a uno de los personajes que más albergaban las historia de Misaki, primero Genzo, quizás después, podría conocer al tan especial mejor amigo, Tsubasa Ozhora.

Llegaron al departamento y pronto se despidieron pues Taro debía regresar al campo para terminar el entrenamiento. Jaqueline bajo del auto besando los labios de Taro y prometiéndole que no importaba que pasara, que no importaba quien estuviera en sus vidas o se metiera en su relación, ella lo quería, lo quería demasiado. Momentos después, Taro regresó al campo pensando más en el partido de la Champions que en si Jackie lograba contactar a Andy, porque así su mente no sacaba planes raros o ideaba miedos nuevos a que Andy pudiera arrebatarle a Jaqueline. Llegó al campo un tanto tranquilo y estacionó el auto al fondo del estacionamiento para aclarar su mente de todo y entrar bien a entrenar. Sin embargo, en la entrada del edificio, Pierre y Andy, le esperaban.

-¡Hasta que llega mi amigo el japonés!- exclamó Andy fastidiado de tener que esperar

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó sin más. Pierre intervino.

-Este idiota se aparece por aquí como si no existieran los guardias en la entrada, me pregunto cómo rayos lo hace, de todas formas, hablare con el vigilante. Pero bueno, ya que estas aquí, habla con él- le pidió y luego sonrió- llego alegando algo de que cambio de opinión y ya no desea más estar con Jaqueline, creo que se enamoró de ti- rió. Andy lo fulminó con la mirada y Misaki no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Finalmente, el rubio francés se retiró del lugar dejando solos a Taro y Andy.

-Y bien… ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Taro lo más indiferente que pudo

-¿Dónde está Jaqueline?- preguntó el italiano

-No te importa- le respondió Misaki- ¿No habíamos dicho la última vez, que mantendrías tus narices fuera de nuestra vida?

-En realidad no. Nunca llegamos a ello, por eso, me he tomado la libertad de enviar unos cuantos presentes a mi pequeña niña que se, los ha de haber amado- le presumió- Espero que no te incomode, en el último regalo, apuesto a que exprese mis saludos hacia ti- se mofó

-Pues la verdad no se…- le mintió- Todo detalle que envías, es directamente llevado a la basura por la misma Jaqueline- eso no era mentira- Desconozco porque, si ella "te ama".- entrecomillo en el aire.

-Eso no deberías dudarlo- le confirmó- Me voy. No tengo ganas de estar aquí hablando con un niño que cree conocer a la chica que amo, que cree que ella está enamorada de él y que alberga la idea de que me retirare sin luchar por el amor de mi Jaqueline…

-No tiene caso pelear una batalla que ya está ganada- le dijo Taro- Es mejor retirarse como buen perdedor.

-No sabes lo que dices…

-Lo sé muy bien. Sé que ya no significas nada para ella, sé que ya no siente nada por ti. Lo sé. Y si no quieres oírlo de mí. Entonces espera su llamada, porque ella misma te lo dirá- le comentó. Y al tiempo, una malévola idea, se instaló en la mente de Andy que sonrió.

-Entonces solo espera… espera Taro. Porque ya lo verás… Lo que tú nunca podrás darle, es eso por lo que se enamoró de mí- le dijo sin más y se retiró de ahí dejando a un Taro, muy, muy pensativo.

**:-:-:-:-:**

=**Departamento de Jaqueline**=

Podía jurar que no se deshizo de ella. Estaba casi completamente segura. Pero no simplemente lo encontraba aquella linda libreta que podría salvarle la vida. Jaqueline buscaba y buscaba, cajón por cajón, bolsillo por bolsillo, bolso por bolso. Sin embargo, nada. Finalmente decidió echar un vistazo a esa caja guardada en el armario que contenía las cosas que casi no usaba que no había desempacado al llegar a Francia o que simplemente no recordaba porque tenía.

Un bolso antiguo, un diario de cuando tenía 15 años. Un llavero de su viaje familiar al Vaticano. Una libreta de universidad que contenía sus apuntes finales de la clase de primeros auxilios. Y ¡OH SI! La libreta que hacía de directorio cuando vivía en Venecia. La sacó feliz de haberla encontrado y buscó el número que ansiaba encontrar. Alice… Amanda… Andrés… Andy… ¡BINGO! Buscó su celular y tecleó los números que recordaba ahora con libreta en mano, pertenecían al celular de Andy que esperaba, no hubiera cambiado.

Uno… dos… tres tonos y alguien cogió el teléfono.

-¿Aló?- dijo Andy curioso

-¿Andy?- preguntó Jaqueline

-¡Jaqueline! Que enorme alegría que llames…. Veo que no has olvidado el número- le dijo

-A decir verdad… ¡no importa!- se regañó- Necesito verte- dijo sin rodeos

-Yo también necesito verte, necesito mirar tu dulce y cálido rostro, admirar tus ojos tan…- Jackie lo interrumpió

-Si como no. Te veo en media hora en el parque George Brassens*- le dijo y colgó.

De su lado de la línea, Andy estaba feliz, solo esperaba, que las cosas salieran como su mente lo había ideado.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Campo de entrenamiento del PSG=**

**-**_Lo veré en media hora, en el parque George Brassens- _dijo Jaqueline al teléfono, comentándole a Taro que ya había dado con Andy y había hecho el acuerdo. Taro decidió no comentarle nada de la visita del italiano, más que nada porque no tenía mucha importancia, había sido algo tan trivial que ni el mismo deseaba prestarle atención.

-Vale. Por favor, ten cuidado, no confió en ese tipo- le advirtió- Iré a tu departamento a la 5, te lo prometo nena. Y para entonces todo esto habrá mejorado…- comentó esperanzado

-_Solo seremos tú y yo. Debo colgar cariño, entrena duro. Te quiero- _dijo ella sonriendo, Taro lo sabía, la conocía bien como para saber cuándo sonreía, incluso si no la veía.

-Te quiero… _Pretty Girl-_le dijo él. Y ella sonrió en silencio, porque más que nunca, aquel apodo le sonaba, dulce y agradable, cariñoso y privado, solo entre ella y él. Cortaron la llamada y Misaki entró de nuevo a la cancha, aunque algo distraído, pues ahora sí que no podía dejar de imaginar cosas que tenían que ver con que Andy, intentara algo. Pierre lo notó y se acercó junto con Napoleón al japonés.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Napoleón

-Nada… Jackie está en camino de ver al raro-les comentó

-Ah… ya- espetó Pierre- ¿Preocupado?

-Mucho… no quiero si quiera imaginar que ese baboso quiera intentar algo…- confesó el castaño

-¿Y porque no vas?- le sugirió Napoleón- Es hora del descanso, puedes ir a darte una vuelta rápida, echar un vistazo.

-No lo hagas Misaki… ¿Confías en Jackie no?- le reclamó Pierre, mirando recriminatoria mente a Napoleón

-Si… en ella sí, pero…- empezó a decir Taro

-¡Venga Pierre! ¡Tú harías lo mismo!- le espetó Napoleón más en reclamo que en recordatorio- Deja que Misaki se de una vueltecita, si no pasa nada, nadie sabrá que anduvo ahí, si algo intenta ese tipo, entonces será un héroe por llegar y rescatar a Jaqueline…- le dijo

-Pero…- dudo el francés. Aunque Taro ya lo estaba mirando con ojos de cachorrito, para que lo dejara ir.

-Solo imagina que algo malo le pasa a Jackie porque no dejaste ir a Taro, aparte de ello, tendremos a Misaki fuera del equipo porque no querrá volver a verte- le especuló. Pierre lo pensó un rato más y cedió. Aunque presentía, que tal vez, no fuera muy buena idea dejarlo ir.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Parque George Brassens=**

El día apuntaba a tornarse perfecto. Sol brillante, brisa de viento fresca, un hermoso parque, con árboles abundantes en color verde, con aroma a libertad y relajación, con aroma a: "_una tarde con tu ser más querido_". Jaqueline hubiera deseado estar ahí, con él, con Taro. No con la persona que tenía frente a ella, no con el italiano que tanto la fastidiaba en esos momentos.

A cada paso que daba para acercarse al italiano, se sentía más pesada. Pero trató de concentrarse en todo, de estar al cien. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que no había mirado a Andy en todo ese tiempo como lo hacía antes. Desde que lo había tenido frente a ella, en su consultorio, lo había visto, pero era como tener una gasa encima. Había sentido su presencia, pero no era como tiempo atrás en que habría notado que se había cortado un poco el cabello, en que habría notado que seguía usando esas camisas en tonos claros y no varoniles. Entonces lo observo…

Su tez seguía bronceada, sin duda por los días soleados de Venecia, su cabello negro estaba más corto a como lo recordaba, aunque aún conservaba ese toque sensual que le había gustado una vez, cuando por el viento acababa alborotado, pero con forma. Sus ojos negros seguían siendo brillantes, eran unos ojos que tanto le gustaban pero que si miraba bien… carecían de algo… _de lo dulce del chocolate de los de Taro…_ Estaba más alto, había crecido, su cuerpo era atlético aunque podía apostar a que carecía de fuerza. Su postura era idéntica a como lo recordaba, engreído, superior… Por supuesto, Andy se sabía guapo y utilizaba eso, para mostrarse a las personas. Su postura no era solo una manera de erguirse ante el mundo, si no de demostrar su comodidad, su felicidad y su amor para consigo mismo.

Finalmente estuvo frente a frente con él. Se concentró entonces en sus ojos, negros, oscuros, fríos y… ¿en plan romántico?

-Mi bella…- comenzó Andy al tiempo que daba un paso al frente, pero Jaqueline retrocedió dos.

-No, no empieces- le advirtió- Vine aquí a hablar contigo… estoy aquí con el único motivo de que desistas de buscarme y regreses a donde perteneces, a Italia-

-Aunque tus palabras son tan indiferentes, no puedo sentirlas así, yo sé que cambiarás de parecer- le dijo- ¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos- le dijo seriamente- Pero primero, antes de todo lo que tengas que decirme… escúchame

-¿Por qué debería?- le cuestionó ella entrecerrando los ojos

-Porque es la verdad que aún desconoces. Porque crees odiarme por haberte engañado, pero en realidad, jamás hice algo así- le dijo

-¿Estás jugando?...- se mofó ella, era algo tan estúpido que el pensara que le creería…

-No- le dijo- Joselyn… tu "mejor amiga"…. Ella llegó a mi departamento en el campus, un día como cualquier otro, dijo que tenía problemas con sus clases de enfermería y que necesitaba mejorar en la práctica o no podría graduarse como quería… ella dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda, que tú misma la habías enviado conmigo, así que no dude, y tampoco te comente, porque confiabas en ella, en mí… Creí todo lo que ella me dijo, pensando que estabas al tanto. Y así fue como me acerque a ella… practicábamos primeros auxilios y le ayudaba lo más que podía con la teoría en mis ratos libres, sin clases o sin planes a tu lado- Andy narraba todo con seguridad, y por alguna extraña razón, Jackie, supo que no le mentía- Un día, en una de las prácticas, ella me besó. Primero porque era respiración artificial, luego lo extendió… me desconcerté tanto que no supe retirarme y ella lo alargó. Ese día, yo me negué a seguir practicando, ella aprovecho el momento y me confesó sus sentimientos, me dijo que me quería y que deseaba tenerme a su lado… pero yo seguí en la negativa, porque yo te quería, te quiero a ti…- le dijo

-¿Qué pasó después?- fue lo único que pregunto Jackie ante la nueva información que recibía.

-Pues lo que tenía que pasar… ella me dijo que si no estaba dispuesto a dejarte, lo entendía, que solo pedía que nuestra amistad no cambiara y que no te dijera nada, para que no pelearan, porque ella te quería. Accedí a ello, no queriendo arruinar tu amistad tan unida con ella. Pero me mintió. Como prometí, continué solo con la ayuda de teoría y en una de esas asesorías, nos quedamos estudiando en la terraza de la cafetería, camino a tu clase con Mr. Johnson. Vi a tus amigos esperarte en el pasillo camino al aula, los vi y ellos me vieron y ese descuido bastó…- Andy adoptó un tono dramático natural, uno que llega cuando te arrepientes de algo…- Solo me descuidé un momento, solo giré el rostro un segundo y al volver la vista a su libro, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y plantó un beso en mis labios, casi me caigo de la silla en que estaba, así que me agarre de lo que pude, que casualmente, era ella, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Como era de esperarse todo se malinterpretó, debí de haberme quedado a explicarle a tus amigos lo que vieron, pero no lo hice. Jale a Joselyn a otro lugar para charlar seriamente y dejarle en claro que lo que acababa de hacer me había molestado en exceso. Ese mismo día, le dije que no quería volver a saber de ella…. Te busqué por la tarde, no sabía si tus amigos te habían comentado algo de ello, pero tus padres dijeron que como era fin de semana te habías marchado de excursión con tus hermanos. Pasaron 3 días… y no supe nada de ti, hasta que escuche tu mensaje en el buzón de voz, me terminaste y te fuiste. Y mi vida se puso de cabeza y mi mundo se quedó vacío y mi búsqueda empezó… ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? Yo no te mentí, yo no te engañe, yo te he amado todo este tiempo, como te amaba desde el día en que te pedí ser mi novia...- exclamó desesperado

Jaqueline no sabía cómo reaccionar. Trató de atar todos los cabos sueltos, de ver que era posiblemente otra mentira, pero no era así. Ella había visto la foto que sus amigos habían tomado de Andy besando a Joselyn. Ella había escuchado el relato. Todo encajaba. Sintió de pronto una opresión en el pecho… Dolía. El recuerdo pesaba, porque fuera mentira, fuera verdad, fuera lo que fuera lo que quería decir todo eso, ella había perdido a dos personas importantes aquel día… ella había perdido la confianza, la fe. Su corazón había sido herido de la peor manera y aun no podía creer por quien…

_Tienes muy buenos amigos…_ le había dicho ella a Taro, alguna vez… y lo había envidiado, más en ese preciso instante. Porque creía incapaz al tal Tsubasa, a Genzo, a Pierre, de engañar, de herir, de utilizar, de querer lastimar al japonés… Cerró los ojos y evocó en su memoria, algún momento al lado de esa chica. Trajo a su mente el recuerdo claro de las veces que juntas rieron, se divirtieron, de lo hermoso que había sido tener una hermana… pero cayó en la cuenta, de que todo era, una falsa ilusión. Finalmente abrió los ojos y lo comprendió… Nada cambiaba.

-Debes regresar a Italia…- le dijo a Andy lo más dulce que pudo

-¿Qué?- preguntó el impresionado por el comentario- Oyendo lo que te acabo de contar, aún me quieres… ¿fuera de tu vida?- le cuestionó

-Sí…- respondió Jaqueline- No cambia nada Andy. Claro que ahora se la verdad, pero ahora precisamente… ya es muy tarde. Ahora precisamente, yo ya no te amo, ya no está ahí ese sentimiento…- le confesó en una tierna sonrisa. Andy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-¿Pero… de que hablas?- le preguntó desesperado

-Hace tiempo, de haber escuchado lo que me dices…- comenzó a explicarle Jackie- habría creído plenamente en tus palabras, habría hecho lo que querías y te hubiera perdonado, hubiera vuelto a ti y no me habría ido… pero no puedo hacer eso ahora. Porque el tiempo pasó, cambié, las circunstancias cambiaron, conocí a Taro…- dijo sonriente- Por una razón o por otra, estábamos destinados a separarnos… y para mí, esa razón, ha sido encontrar a Taro, enamorarme de él…-

-Tú no lo amas- le aseguró Andy

-Andy, entiende- le rogó ella- Yo amo a Taro, lo amo, como nunca pude haber llegado a imaginar, en tan poco tiempo, él se ha convertido en todo y en más… lo que siento por él, supera con creses lo que sentí por ti- dijo sin poder evitarlo. Porque era la verdad y Andy debía entenderlo… porque era cierto y ella no deseaba estar sin Taro.

-Jaqueline… yo… yo...- no sabía que más hacer o que más decir para no perderla.

-No te hagas daño Andy. No quiero lastimarte… solo quiero que comprendas que lo nuestro ya fue y no puede volver a ser… yo sé que eres fuerte y que sabrás superarlo, yo sé que dentro de un tiempo, nada de esto importara porque estarás bien y serás feliz. Tú y yo sabemos que aunque me has extrañado, no te estabas muriendo sin mí, de verdad. Tú y yo sabemos que has aprendido a vivir sin mí y que así seguirá siendo… Por favor, por lo que hubo una vez, porque me quisiste, porque fuiste mi amigo… entiéndeme y déjame ir…- le pidió casi en un ruego. Andy la miró, tenía los ojos vidriosos, quería llorar, y eso era algo que le partía el corazón. No quería hacerla llorar, no deseaba que su corazón sufriera de nuevo. Se obligó a sonreír. Ella tenía razón, él había aprendido a vivir, él había encontrado la manera de seguir sin ella, e incluso voluntariamente, había renunciado a seguirla buscando, hasta el día que la vio en televisión. Y ni siquiera sabía bien, si había ido por amor o por celos… Sonrió de nuevo.

-Está bien Jaqueline… si eso quieres, está bien- le dijo- Seamos amigos, como solía… No irrumpiré más en tu vida y regresaré a Italia como debe ser. Si el tiempo ha pasado y todo esto es así, porque así debe ser, lo aceptó, lo entiendo y vivo con ello. Solo espero, que él te haga feliz, que sepa cuidarte y valorarte y que nunca las cosas se tuerzan para separarlos. Te quiero, te quiero y eso no va a poder cambiar… pero seguiré y seré feliz de nuevo- le aseguró, Jaqueline sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo. Lo había hecho entender.

Andy recibió a Jaqueline entre sus brazos, feliz, dichoso y sonrió… si debía dejarla ir, entonces…

Más allá de ellos, detrás de un frondoso árbol, oculto y esperando no ser visto, Taro los miraba y en sus ojos podía verlo, la duda se instalaba… ese abrazo…

…_A veces un beso… lo destroza todo…_

Jaqueline rompió el abrazo y se alejó, miró a Andy y sonrió.

-Te querré siempre… como a un amigo- le aseguró.

-Yo también te querré, aunque me costara un poco verte solo como amiga- le aseguró sonriente. Su mente, lo trazaba todo. Jaqueline dio un paso atrás y tropezó un poco con las piedritas y ramas que caían de los árboles y se quedaban en el suelo. Andy fue rápido, pero su mente aún más, Jaqueline caía. Andy la sujeto. La acercó a él… ella ladeó la cabeza en un movimiento involuntario. Él…

**:-:-:-:-:**

¡NO! No era posible. No era posible.

Fue un solo segundo, que duro una eternidad. Fue un ruido imaginario, pero claro para él. Algo se rompió. Se quebró de la peor manera. Algo ocurrió. Porque de repente, todo dejo de tener sentido, de ser coherente, sus piernas flaquearon. Sus ojos se nublaron. Su corazón se rompió.

Pero seguía creyendo que era imposible…

¿Cómo podía serlo?

Estaba ahí, frente a él.

Taro echó a correr en dirección a la salida del parque, sin la fuerza necesaria para mirar atrás. No, cuando acababa de verlo, de verlo con sus propios ojos…

A Jaqueline besando a Andy.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Notas: **_

_**-El parque George Brassens **__tiene su entrada principal en el número 2 de la Plaza Jacques Marette, París, Francia. Fue construido en el solar del mercado de caballos y al fondo del mismo, se encuentra el mercado de libros antiguos. _

_-__**El Bayern Múnich **__es un equipo alemán, en donde juegan Genzo Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider y Stephan Levin_

_-__**Joselyn **__es propiedad de __**JulietaG.28**_

_**-**__Realmente desconozco si haya ferias tradicionales en París, pero se me hizo algo bonito agregarlo aquí, puesto que nuestros personajes, merecen un bonito escenario para sus momentos románticos. _

**:-:-:**

_¡Buenas noches a todos!_

_Bueno… aquí, con la actualización semanal. Espero lograr que queden atrapados, como yo lo quedé, pues en realidad aún no creo que acabo de hacer sufrir a Taro… Pero ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de drama? Espero sus comentarios, si es que gustan dejarlos. Recuerden que cada palabra que escriben es realmente importante para mí. Agradezco mucho su compañía en esta historia, y me es un placer informar que estos serán: LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS._

_**Muchas Gracias A: **_

_***CANDY, MELINA, FREDERICKGARCIA00, VALEMISAKI***_

_Espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Gracias de verdad por darse un tiempo para leerme._

_Saludos. __**Su amiga. JulietaG.28**_


	9. No te quiero perder

=**9. No te quiero perder**=

=**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG. 3:00 pm**=

"_¿Quién piensas que eres?, ¿Eh Taro?... ¿Qué crees que es lo que te hace especial para haberte ganado ese amor?... ¿Acaso pensaste realmente, que lo había olvidado?..."_

Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez, pasaban por su mente todos esos pensamientos. Luego, los momentos a lado de Jaqueline, sus palabras, sus sonrisas, sus miradas dulces y tiernas… sus promesas implícitas y sus deseos expresados tan solo en algún roce o en alguna mirada… Lo recordaba y le dolía… Porque Taro había creído que era verdad, porque pensaba que después de mucho esperar, había encontrado a una persona con la cual tener una bella, linda y larga, muy larga historia de amor…

"…_Tal vez yo no, pero ella sí… Ella tendrá su hermoso final feliz…" _pensó. Y una nueva lágrima cayó de sus ojos para terminar donde el resto habían acabado, en el césped, debajo de los pies de Misaki, que recargado en uno de los tubos de la portería, lloraba su soledad, su pérdida y su tristeza en la soledad del campo vacío. Y con ese último pensamiento, dejo fluir lo que quedaba de llanto. Tal vez, no era su momento o su historia, tal vez como Jaqueline había dicho alguna vez, se trataba de la persona correcta… "_Ella, era esa persona para mí…_" pero Taro no era la correcta para ella. Lo notaba. Tal vez, la correcta era Andy… Él, de mismo origen que Jackie, de mismos gustos, de misma lengua… Él, de actitud refinada e impecable, con pose de hombre y actitud madura… Él, que había ganado su corazón una vez y que… "_…Nunca lo perdió…_" había aparecido en su vida, para recordarle, con su presencia, con sus palabras, con un solo "_…Solo un beso…_" beso, que era la persona correcta, la historia correcta, apareciendo en su vida, en busca del feliz final.

Una última gota, rodó por los ojos de Misaki. Elevó la cabeza al cielo y desecho cualquier pensamiento egoísta de él y ella… Simplemente ya no miraría ahí, en esos recuerdos y la dejaría ir, porque eso era, lo que le brindaría, la eterna felicidad… Se deshizo de ese último pensamiento, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que aclararlo todo para poder saber que hacer… se limpió el llanto y espabiló para caminar, lento y sin precisión rumbo a su auto, para ir con ella.

-Misaki…- le dijo Andy para llamar su atención, en cuanto lo vio salir del edificio. Lo había estado buscando un rato y había caído en la cuenta de que el japonés solo podía encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento, a falta de un mejor lugar para estar solo luego de lo que había creído ver en el parque… Taro lo miró, pero ya no era esa mirada fuerte y determinante la que le devolvía, estaba cansado, confundido, herido y…. enojado.

-Lárgate de aquí- fue lo único que su voz logró decir

-Tengo que hablar contigo… -dijo el italiano ignorando las palabras del japonés- Hay algo que debes saber…- sentenció, fingiendo no haberle visto en el parque…-Jaqueline… ella… y yo… bueno, tú me dijiste que ella me estaba buscando y así fue, nos quedamos de ver, hablamos, le narre con detalles todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, todo lo que viví en su ausencia y la desesperación de poder encontrarla. Ella se disculpó por no estar enterada… - mintió- recordamos lo que era estar juntos…- le soltó- Te lo dije… ella, me amaba, solo hacía falta que recordara porqué… y hoy lo hizo… solo necesitamos un beso…- sonrió. Taro sintió de nuevo esa punzada al corazón, de nuevo ese insoportable dolor… era como si una flecha le hubiera atravesado, como si la daga más delgada y filosa lo hubiera rajado, su dolor era comparable, al metal caliente marcando su piel, su corazón…

-¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES! ¡QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- estalló Taro sin poder contener más todo el dolor, toda la rabia, todo lo que su ser sentía en eso momentos. Andy retrocedió unos pasos, no creía a Taro capaz de semejante reacción- LÁRGATE EN ESTE JODIDO MOMENTO, NO QUIERO VERTE NI A TI, NI A ELLA, NI A NADIE. ¿QUERIAS DEMOSTRARME ALGO? LO HICISTE. AHORA DEJAME EN PAZ, LARGATE DE MI VIDA Y LLEVALA CONTIGO SI ESO QUIERES- concluyó el japonés. Y Andy incapaz de reaccionar, se quedó estático, mirando lo que sus acciones y palabras traían consigo… y se sintió mal.

Taro no aguanto más, estar frente a aquel hombre. Renunció a todo sueño y esperanza. Renunció a toda vida feliz y siguiendo sus impulsos, abandonó el estacionamiento del lugar, subiendo a su auto y arrancando, pisando el acelerador a todo lo que daba. Lo último que Andy notó, fue el rechinido intenso de las llantas contra el pavimento. Y se preguntó: ¿Qué hice?

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Departamento de Taro. 7:00 pm=**

Llamó de nuevo al timbre. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía y seguía igual, sin respuesta. Jaqueline comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿le habría pasado algo a Taro? Misaki, le había dicho que la visitaría a las 5 de esa tarde para hablar acerca de lo que había pasado con Andy. Pero no había aparecido. Ella lo había esperado, una, dos horas. Había salido de casa en su búsqueda, le había llamado por teléfono sin obtener más que el buzón de voz, había llamado a Pierre, pero el francés le había dicho que después del entrenamiento, no había sabido más de él. Algo en su pecho le decía que estaba mal, que Taro no estaba bien. Espero.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Taro apareció debajo del marco de madera y se colocó entre la entrada y Jaqueline, pegó la puerta a él, el interior del departamento quedaba oculto. Y el paso sellado para que la chica no entrara. Jaqueline se emocionó de verlo, pero se preguntó porque el chico frente a ella, lucía decaído, abatido, pálido y con unas tremendas marcas de hinchazón en los ojos.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó para calmar su preocupación

-Aquí, donde más- respondió Taro, su voz era idéntica a su semblante. Jaqueline quedó intrigada ante esa respuesta.

-Creí que irías a verme…- le comentó

-Lo olvide- dijo sin más

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella

-No, nada. Estoy cansado, quiero dormir. Mañana entrenó, por si no recuerdas, tengo un partido muy importante este domingo y por ahora… perdón, y en mi vida, eso es lo más importante- le dijo

-Taro… estás extraño- dijo ella, esa mala sensación se hacía más grande a cada instante-

-Tengo algo que decirte- le dijo ignorando su comentario

-¿Qué?- preguntó no muy deseosa de saber

-Creo que debemos terminar- sentenció.

Fue como si el mundo de pronto, perdiera color, aroma, forma, sentido… Fue como si la vida estuviera aferrada a herirla una y otra vez. Fue como repetir el instante en que vio la foto de Andy y Joselyn. Fue como sumar otro dolor a esa operación y elevarlo todo a la potencia máxima que el ser humano puede soportar. Sus piernas flaquearon. Su pulso se detuvo. Sudó frío.

-¿De qué… de que estás hablando?- preguntó tartamudeando. Taro desvió la mirada, por encima de la cabeza de Jaqueline para no verla a los ojos.

-Habló de que no quiero ser más tu novio- dijo firmemente

-¿Porque?- preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Simplemente ya no quiero…- le respondió- Mi vida era más sencilla cuando no tenía que preocuparme por ti, cuando la única cosa que me importaba era el soccer…- dijo y pasó saliva para mantenerse firme

-¿No me quieres?- le preguntó Jaqueline dejando las lágrimas correr, dejando el llanto escapar y con ello el dolor. Taro, la miró y supo que de seguirla viendo caería de rodillas gritando que sí, que en tan poco tiempo, ella era lo que más amaba y deseaba, que en esos meses, él la había llegado a amar, más que al soccer, más que a todo, más que a su vida misma. Desvió de nuevo la mirada y respondió.

-No, no te quiero- y un momento después cerró la puerta. Jaqueline se quedó ahí un momento, sin saber que decir, que hacer. Taro del otro lado solo atinó a recargarse en la puerta. Jaqueline se pegó a la madera y pidió que esta volviera a abrirse. Pasaron unos momentos y eso no pasó.

Ambos al mismo tiempo, de lados distintos, se dejaron caer, porque estaban rotos, porque ya nada los sostenía, porque el dolor era insoportable. Y lloraron. Porque se amaban. Porque no se querían perder. Porque eran lo que más deseaban, el uno del otro.

Jaqueline cerró los ojos, no daba crédito a nada. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En que se había equivocado? ¿Qué había salido mal? Le costaba respirar, le costaba hacer cesar el llanto. Sentía que su mundo de repente, se ponía de cabeza. El aire era pesado y su cuerpo parecía plomo.

Taro cerró los ojos. ¿Era correcto dejarla ir? Si… lo era. ¿Debía doler tanto? Si… porque la amaba. Siguió llorando apretando los puños. Siguió ahí, sin poder hacer otra cosa, más que llorar, más que sentir el dolor, el imponente dolor que se cernía en su corazón.

Pasaron 20 minutos… y Jaqueline se puso de pie. Taro hizo lo propio. Ambos de espaldas a la puerta, en perfecta sincronía, aunque no supieran.

Ella miró la madera, deseó una vez más que se abriera, que Taro apareciera y que le dijera que no era verdad, que la amaba, que la amaba como a nada, como ella quería que la amara. Como ella lo amaba a él.

Él miró la puerta y quiso abrir, quiso salir esperando que siguiera allí, que no se hubiera ido. Y quiso gritarle al tenerla enfrente, gritarle que la amaba, que la adoraba, que era su mundo, su vida entera. Que en el universo existía, algo más fuerte y grande que su amor. Pero no lo hizo.

Ella se fue, dejando caer una última lágrima.

Él abrió la puerta. Pero todo estaba vacío.

**:-:-:-:-:**

=**Martes por la mañana**=

=**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG**=

Pierre entró al edificio, esa mañana, tenía muy buena noticia acerca de sus avances amorosos en su última "relación" y deseaba compartirlos con Taro y Jaqueline. Y no tendría que esperar más, pues el auto de Taro estaba ahí y eso significaba que Jaqueline también. O eso creyó.

Bajó de su auto y activo el sistema de seguridad, dio la media vuelta y se encontró con Jaqueline. Envuelta en unos jeans oscuros, sus zapatillas negras y un abrigo blanco. Llevaba el cabello suelto. Nada era extraño, lo extraño era su cara. No iba nada maquillada, ni siquiera su usual capa de rímel. Tenía los ojos hinchados, casi moreteados. Sus labios estaban secos y aún se notaba la tristeza en todo su ser. Rápidamente se acercó a ella:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde está Taro? ¿No llegaron juntos?- le llenó de preguntas. Jaqueline, lo miró y no lo pudo evitar se echó en sus brazos rogando ser abrazada. Pierre la recibió con cariño preguntándose qué pasaba. Acaso… ¿Misaki estaba desaparecido? No, eso no era, porque el auto del japonés estaba ahí. Y lo sintió. Jaqueline no solo lo abrazaba, también lloraba, lloraba a mares. Sin querer contener nada, lloraba de desolación, lloraba como si fuera lo único que sabía hacer.

-Jackie… ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó de nuevo Pierre, aún con la italiana entre sus brazos

-Taro- susurró ella- Él…- tartamudeó…

-¿Qué pasó con Misaki?- preguntó de nuevo el francés. Jaqueline se alejó y se limpió las lágrimas. Miró a Pierre con toda la tristeza tatuada en los ojos

-Terminamos- dijo ella

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamó Pierre

-Él me terminó ayer- le dijo la chica- No se apareció por mi departamento, así que lo fui a buscar, tardó mucho en salir pero al recibirme, no fue como siempre…- le contó mientras él la acercaba para sujetarla del brazo y encaminarse al consultorio- Él dijo que ya no quería ser mi novio. Él dijo que ya no deseaba más estar conmigo… que todo era más fácil antes de estar conmigo y cerró la puerta- ambos se detuvieron en el pasillo que conducía al consultorio y conectaba con el campo. Miraron ahí. Donde Taro pateaba balones a la portería, sin notar su presencia. Pierre no dudó en ir con él.

-Ven, vamos al consultorio- le dijo primero- Hablaré con él, no tiene sentido lo que hizo, porque yo sé, todos en este planeta, sabemos que Taro te ama, que te adora, que eres tú la única razón de que nuestro pequeño Taro este feliz. No estés mal, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió ya en el consultorio- Eres mi amiga y no deseo verte mal… por favor. Ha de haberle pasado algo raro al niño, perdónalo, se cayó de la cuna cuando bebé… pero todo esto se resolverá. Tenlo por seguro- le afirmó y salió de ahí.

Llegó al campo justo cuando Misaki pateaba el balón. No tenía que colocarlos, porque tiraba con la maquina lanza balones que todavía estaba a la mitad. Pierre se paró justo al lado de él:

-¿Qué pasó ayer en el parque?- le preguntó. Era directo

-Nada- respondió Misaki concentrado en tirar.

-¿Por qué Jackie llegó sola?- preguntó otra vez insistente en saber que había pasado

-Porque yo soy futbolista, no chofer- le respondió el japonés. Y pateó de nuevo otro balón.

-¿Terminaron?

-Si-

-¿Porque?- pero Taro no respondió- ¿Por qué terminaron Taro?- preguntó de nuevo y siguió con la duda. Taro pateó otro balón. Pierre se alejó y fue directamente a apagar esa máquina. Luego se paró delante de Misaki y sin mirarlo bien, porque el chico tenía la cabeza agachada, volvió a preguntar- ¿Por qué terminaron Taro?- Y Misaki alzó la vista. Lo vio. Estaba totalmente destrozado. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su tez pálida. Le costaba mantenerse en pie y un poco más de cerca, su cara hinchada y repleta de marcas de llanto- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-

-Como 3, casi 4 horas, qué más da- le respondió el japonés-¿Qué porque terminamos?- le cuestionó…- No lo sé… Yo solo sé, que ya no le halló sentido a nada, que esto es insoportable- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como momentos antes hacían los de Jaqueline- Yo solo sé… que… duele… duele mucho… duele y no deja de doler…- lloró y cayó de rodillas contra el pasto.

Pierre se hincó para estar a la altura de Taro y lo sujeto por los hombros, dándole su apoyo. El castaño se apoyó en él, para llorar sus penas.

Pasaron unos momentos así, hasta que Pierre notó que los integrantes del equipo, comenzaban a llegar para el entrenamiento. El primero en acercarse a ellos, fue Napoleón que relevó a Pierre en su acción de soporte de Misaki. El capitán francés miró a su equipo, pidiendo silencio y comprensión.

-Hoy no hay entrenamiento. Como verán, nuestro amigo está pasando un mal rato, así que les pediré que seamos solidarios y lo ayudemos. Mañana entrenaremos normal, por hoy, pueden ir a sus casas, por favor- les informo. Y poco a poco, los miembros se fueron relajando, intrigados por lo que habría pasado, pero no queriendo ser un estorbo. Napoleón que fue el único que se quedó, ayudó a Misaki a ponerse de pie y siguió el pedido de Pierre, de llevar a Misaki a casa.

Entre tanto, Jaqueline, permanecía sentada en su escritorio. El espacio del consultorio le parecía más pequeño a cada instante, estar ahí le parecía un castigo. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Pensaba, trataba de encontrar un porque, un cuándo, un donde, un simple momento en que las cosas se hubieran torcido tanto para que acabaran así, separados. Estaba en ello, justo cuando Pierre entró al consultorio:

-Todos fueron a casa…- le dijo el francés- Misaki está mal, muy mal. Napoleón lo llevó a casa- comentó

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó asustada

-No sé, parece que solo esta decaído. Pero es imposible saberlo. Napoleón tuvo que ayudarle a andar, supongo que es porque estuvo desde muy temprano pateando balones y la tristeza acumulada… Estoy seguro que algo pasó, para que decidiera terminarte. No fue algo que el haya querido…- le aseguró- Jackie, está bien si te molestas conmigo luego de oír esto, pero necesitamos saber porque Taro te terminó

-Luego de oír… ¿qué?- preguntó ella.

-Ayer cuando quedaste de verte con Andy, Taro estaba muy preocupado por si el intentaba algo contigo… Napo le dijo que fuera a echar un vistazo. Yo me negué al principio pero, bueno… Taro acabó yendo al parque. Ahí… ¿Pasó algo? Taro no regresó después de eso y yo pensé que estaba contigo hasta que me llamaste preguntando por él. Sin embargo, como después no volviste a llamar, pensé que todo estaba bien- preguntó el francés. Jaqueline lo pensó un poco

-No, no pasó nada. A decir verdad, mi encuentro con Andy fue muy corto. Llegué, platicamos… y…- rememoró, ¿acaso…?- Bueno, si Taro fue al parque… quizás hubo un solo momento en que pudo haber malinterpretado algo.

_**~ Flash-Back ~**_

Jaqueline caía. Andy la sujeto.

Antes de volver a enderezarse, Jaqueline puso ambos pies firmes sobre la tierra, haciendo incluso que sus tacones quedaran algo clavados en el suelo. Luego intentó erguirse, pero Andy la seguía tomando entre sus brazos. Al tiempo que se enderezaba se acercaba a la cara del chico y lo sabía, Andy acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Así que solo unos centímetros, algo casi imperceptible, se movió. Y Andy reposó los labios muy cerca de su boca, pero en su mejilla.

Taro no podía creerlo, Andy, la había besado. Y ella lo había permitido.

Desde donde el alcanzaba a ver, los labios de Andy estaban en los de ella, sus posturas se lo reafirmaban, aunque no viera como tal, los labios unidos.

Y echó a correr, fuera de ahí.

Jaqueline rápidamente se alejó y pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla, para inconscientemente borrar el beso. Andy lo notó, pero sinceramente para él, no le importó, había plantado la duda en Taro y lo hacía alejado, solo quedaba un paso, reafirmárselo.

Y más tarde eso haría. Y más tarde, la tormenta se desencadenaría.

_**~ Fin del Flash-Back ~**_

-Así que podemos pensar, que desde la perspectiva de Taro… Andy te besó y tú no te moviste- le dijo Pierre escuchando el recuerdo de Jaqueline

-Puede ser…. Pero… aun así, ¿Por qué Taro no hablo conmigo luego de eso?- se preguntó la chica…

-No sé, pero algo debió de haberlo orillado a no hacerlo. Taro no es así, el no actúa por impulso. Y terminarte, no es más que eso, un impulso…- le dijo. Jaqueline iba a hablar, pero el teléfono, la interrumpió:

-_¿Bueno, doctora Balizari?- _preguntaron al otro lado de la línea

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jaqueline. Una llamada del hospital.

-_Soy la enfermera Williams y administradora del personal. Me es un placer informarle, que el doctor Rosy está de regreso. Por ello, el director del hospital, le ofrece regresar a su consultorio en el hospital este lunes, si deja todo listo entre hoy y mañana, para que el doctor regrese a las instalaciones del PSG-_ le explicó la enfermera

-Oh ya veo… claro, entre hoy y mañana dejare listo todo, para que el doctor pueda regresar- dijo Jaqueline. Algo triste… su tiempo ahí, había acabado… casi al tiempo que lo suyo con Taro terminaba. No lo vería más. Así no.

Colgó la llamada y se enfrentó a un expectante Pierre:

-¿Cómo que todo listo?-

-Tengo que regresar a mi consultorio en el hospital. Yo tengo mi especialidad en pediatría y ya es hora de que regrese. A partir del lunes, el doctor Rosy volverá aquí, a su trabajo…- le explicó Jaqueline

-Pero si te vas ahora… Taro no te verá más… no si ya no están juntos- se lamentó Pierre

-Lo sé Pierre, pero no puedo hacer mucho, son órdenes del director y yo tengo que volver. Ni siquiera soy médico de deportes, solo estoy aquí porque el doctor Rosy, así lo pidió…- le dijo poniéndose de pie. Aún tenía guardadas las cajas donde había llevado sus pertenencias personales, así que no le sería difícil comenzar a recoger todo. Si ese día acaba, el día siguiente podría organizar las carpetas de los jugadores y retirarse, al hospital.

Pierre se puso de pie, no quería que Jaqueline se fuera y no verla más, que Taro no la viera, así que tenía que solucionarlo todo, encontrar la manera de que Taro cayera en la cuenta de que amaba a Jackie y no podía estar sin ella.

**:-:-:-:-:**

=**Miércoles. Hora del almuerzo**=

=**Campo de entrenamiento del PSG**=

El equipo tenía su merecido descanso por fin. Aquella mañana, habían estado entrenando duramente y aunque todos sabían que Taro la estaba pasando mal, notaban como era el más activo del equipo. Finalmente y con el descanso, Taro lamentaba lo que vendría, pero Pierre no dejaba de mirarlo y sabía que de no cumplir lo que había prometido, el mismo Pierre le arrastraría a hablar con Jaqueline, así que una vez que hubo debido algo de agua y limpiado el sudor de su frente, se dirigió al consultorio.

Llamó a la puerta y al instante recibió respuesta. Gran fue su sorpresa al entrar y darse cuenta de que las flores, los botecitos con plumas de distintas formas, los porta retratos y ese toque especial que Jaqueline le daba al espacio, no estaba. Tan solo los muebles y libros que el doctor Rosy había dejado. Quiso ignorarlo y centró su atención en la hermosa chica que miraba entretenida los papeles delante de ella. Sonrió, era hermosa, hermosa, hermosa, siempre la vería así, siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

Carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar. Jaqueline alzó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver ahí a Taro:

-Perdón, no quise interrumpir- le dijo el japonés

-No, no interrumpes. ¿Pasa algo?- le dijo ella

-Nada en absoluto… es solo que…- no sabía que decir- Bueno, supe que ayer te preocupaste porque Pierre dijo que me puse algo mal, pero… bueno, solo era cansancio. En fin. También quería disculparme por lo que pasó el lunes. No quería verte, así que por eso no fui a tu apartamento, pero debí haberte avisado, lo siento. Cuando fuiste, sé que fui muy grosero y que te dije cosas muy feas… también lo lamento.

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué me terminaste?- le preguntó ella

-Porque sé que no me amas. Porque sé que no tiene caso amarte y estar contigo, si tú no quieres estar conmigo, porque sé que el volver a ver a Andy te recordó la razón por la que lo amaste. Lo sé, lo sé y lo entiendo… yo solo quiero que seas feliz- le dijo

-¿Yo dije eso?- preguntó ella- Yo jamás lo he dicho… ¿Por qué crees que es así?

-Porque se lo que pasó en el parque. Porque sé que lo amas. Porque él me lo dijo. Y ¿sabes? No importa, no quiero pelear, solo quiero irme. Te prometo que no me atravesare en tu vida más, te quiero, ¡por dios! ¡Yo te amo! Así que te dejare libre, para que seas feliz. Todo será como antes de que nos viéramos en el bar- dijo sin más y salió de ahí. Y Jaqueline lo supo… el problema no había sido ella, ni el "beso" en el parque. El problema había sido Andy, Andy llenando de ideas a Taro.

**:-:-:-:-:**

=**Final de la jornada**=

-Y bien… ¿ya estás bien con Jackie?- le preguntó Napoleón al ver a Taro. Que regresaba del estacionamiento, aunque no porque quisiera, sino porque apenas había salido para irse, había visto a Andy estacionar el auto y de seguro esperar a Jaqueline y eso, no deseaba verlo.

-No… hable con ella, pero nunca dije que volvería con ella- le dijo Taro llegando en compañía de Napoleón al campo, donde Pierre se acercaba a ellos. Detrás, Jaqueline abandonaba las instalaciones, para siempre.

-Pues que imbécil eres Taro- le dijo Pierre, escuchando el último comentario del japonés- Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con ella y aclararlo todo. Pero fuiste tan idiota que creíste que hacías lo correcto. Y te iluminaré: no es así- le dijo- ella no lo besó, él no la besó. Ella se movió. Allá tú si deseas creerme o a ella o si deseas seguir en tu idea de que tienes la razón y lo mejor para ella eres tú. Solo no olvides cuando sepas que debían estar juntos, que tú solito la quisiste perder… porque después de hoy, no la podrás ver más aquí, no tendrás la oportunidad de traerla en tu auto por las mañanas y llevarla a casa por las tardes y en realidad dudo que te dejen entrar al hospital-

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De que Jaqueline se va hoy. Acaba de dejar los archivos en la administración. Y ya no vendrá. A partir de mañana, el doctor Rosy regresa-le explicó

-Hablaba de lo del beso…- dijo Taro- Pero eso es más grande. ¿No vendrá más?

-No…volverá a trabajar en donde trabajaba antes de venir aquí. Y de lo del beso, ella me lo dijo, me dijo que quizás tu habías malinterpretado aquello, pero que el beso fue en la mejilla y que después de eso, deberías de haber hablado con ella- dijo Pierre- Por eso te dije que hablaras con ella, pero fuiste tan idiota que…-

-No importa. No importa. No la dejare ir- dijo Taro, antes de salir corriendo fuera de ahí.

**:-:-:**

**=Mientras tanto… en el estacionamiento=**

-¡Díselo!- exclamó Jaqueline al tiempo que daba una sonora bofetada a Andy

-No y menos ahora- dijo Andy enfadado- No le diré nada a tu japonesito

-¡Andy Salazar, más te vale que le digas a Taro que todo es mentira!- le escupió Jaqueline, igual de enfadada

-No, si él lo cree ¿Por qué negárselo?- le espetó- Están mejor así. Tú, yéndote de aquí. Yo sin ti. Y él sin ti, creyendo que te bese y que soy lo mejor para ti. No se lo diré, no le diré que todo fue mentira…-

-Repítelo- pidió Taro, a espaldas de Andy y Jaqueline.

…_**CONTINUARA…**_

**:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:**

_**¡Buenas noches! Bueno, bueno… me encanta poder subir este capítulo. En realidad estoy emocionada por el avance de la historia y también triste porque el capítulo 10, será EL FINAL, de esta hermosa historia. Espero sus comentarios si deciden dejarlos, les recuerdo a todos, que cada palabra me alienta a continuar. **_

_**Muchas gracias a: ValeMisaki, CANDY….**_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Su amiga. Juelita.28**_


	10. Noche de Copas

=** 10. Noche de copas **=

Miró por última vez el consultorio. Recordó el día en que de momento, anunciaron su traslado a las instalaciones del PSG, siendo solo una pediatra apenas acostumbrada al ritmo del hospital. Se recordó a sí misma enfrentando el reto que le imponían, se recordó a sí misma, yendo a un bar a relajarse, conociendo a quien en tan poco tiempo le daría tantos recuerdos… como ese… su primer día en aquel lugar, su primer paciente en ese consultorio, el primer desayuno, su primera llegada en auto… risas, charlas, palabras dulces y llenas de cariño, encerradas en esas cuatro paredes que contenían en su interior, el desarrollo, de esa historia, de lo más hermoso y dulce que le había ocurrido.. Lástima que esa puerta, fuera cerrada por última vez, cerrando su entrada en la vida de aquel chico, cerrando la historia, diciendo adiós.

Suspiró. Tenía que irse, o volvería a llorar. Cerró la puerta y abandonó el consultorio, dirigiéndose a la administración, para dejar los últimos papeles que debían serle entregados al doctor Rosy al día siguiente que se volviera presentar. Y una vez sin nada más que la retuviera ahí, Jaqueline se obligó a no mirar y seguir, a continuar hasta abandonar aquel lugar y no verlo más…

Sin embargo, apenas hubo puesto un solo pie en el estacionamiento, alguien llamó su atención, Andy la esperaba recargado en su auto. Rápidamente se acercó a él, con paso firme y mirada retadora, convirtiendo su tristeza en enojo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le preguntó

-¿Estás molesta, Jackie…?- preguntó Andy haciéndose el desentendido- Vine porque quiero despedirme… esta noche regresaré a Italia- le comentó

-Tú no te vas hasta haber aclarado las cosas- le dijo

-¿Aclarado que?- preguntó indiferente…

-No sé cuándo, que dijiste o donde encontraste un momento para hacerlo, pero sé que es tu culpa todo lo que está pasando. No finjas que no, porque ambos sabemos de qué hablo….- le amenazó la castaña. Y Andy rió interiormente, porque le parecía graciosa la situación… Jackie estaba molesta de seguro por la reacción de Taro… y él lo sabía. Por eso había ido, para ir y aclararle todo a Jackie y dejar como idiota desconfiado a Taro… solo que no contaba con la ira de Jaqueline.

-Sigo sin entender de qué hablas…- mintió sonriente.

-Andy Salazar, más te vale que le expliques a Taro que no hay nada entre tú y yo, que tus malditas mentiras no son más que eso, ¡mentiras!-le reclamó Jaqueline

-No, no lo haré… te ves muy graciosa gritándome- le confesó y Jaqueline estalló.

-¡Díselo!- exclamó, mano en alto y puntería perfecta.

Lo único que Andy sintió, fue la mano de Jaqueline al estrellarse con su cara. Y luego, un ardor recorrerle toda la mejilla, al tiempo, que la misma se tornaba rojiza, y escocía. Jaqueline dio medio paso atrás, bajo la mano, pero su mirada indicaba que no estaba arrepentida. Andy se enfadó. Estaba ahí consiente de lo que había hecho, quería arreglarlo, pero Jaqueline enfadada era algo épico y quería disfrutarlo unos momentos, sin embargo… _Nadie…_Ni Jaqueline, lo humillaría de esa manera. Estaba incendiado en la ira, no diría nada, se iría sin arreglarlo, los dejaría a los dos, creyendo lo que quisieran creer, a Jackie sin Taro, a Taro son Jackie y a él mismo sin ella.

-No y menos ahora- le afirmó al tiempo que se frotaba la mejilla

-¡Andy Salazar! Más te vale que le digas a Taro, que todo es mentira- lo amenazó de nuevo la chica

-¡NO! Si él lo cree… ¿Por qué negárselo?- preguntó- Están mejor así. El sin ti. Tú sin él. Yo sin ti… nadie por nadie punto final. No le diré que fue mentira, no le diré que no hubo beso, no le diré nada- aseguró Andy entre dientes. Y antes de que Jaqueline pudiera hablar, una voz la interrumpió.

-Repítelo…- pidió Taro.

No lo creía, simplemente no lo creía, lo había escuchado, pero quería reafirmarlo para saber que no era un sueño, que no era mentira. Su corazón volvía sentirse desbocado ante la esperanza de no haber perdido a Jackie, de poder recuperarla, de volver a estar a su lado y que esa vez, y que eso que dijo en la mañana, no fuera lo último que le dijera.

Andy le miró sorprendido de verle ahí y se regañó mentalmente por haber abierto la boca.

-¡Taro!- exclamó Jackie sorprendida de ver ahí al japonés.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó el castaño- Dime que es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar… dime que no lo besaste, dime que todo lo que me dijo fue mentira, dímelo por favor Jaqueline…- pidió el chico. Jaqueline se quedó perpleja. Quería gritarle que era obvio, quería poder concentrar su ira en ese castaño menso que simplemente aún dudaba de todo lo que ella sentía por él. Quería poder golpearlo como había hecho con Andy para que así entendiera que lo adoraba. Pero no lo hizo.

-¡Tonto!- exclamó- Es obvio, es muy obvio que no lo bese, yo jamás te habría engañado, yo jamás te habría herido, yo te amo Taro- le dijo con los ojos vidriosos, porque anhelaba poder estar entre los brazos del castaño y besarlo…

Taro miró a Andy que seguía con la mano en la mejilla, luego a Jaqueline, con sus ojos vidriosos, con esa mirada avellana que tanto amaba, dulce, cálida, amorosa, con ese rostro de ángel y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, de lo imbécil que había actuado… los había condenado a tres días de amargo dolor, por haberse dejado cegar de miedo, celos, rabia y dolor.

-Escuche que ya no trabajarás aquí…- le comentó, al parecer indiferente a lo que Jaqueline acababa de decirle

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella confundida- No… ya no… el…

-¿Y planeabas irte sin despedir?- le dijo Taro en una sonrisa

-Pues… sí, porque…- Jaqueline, no entendía

-¡Tú no te vas!- le dijo Taro acercándose a ella y abrazándola, cargándola por los aires y haciéndola girar-¡Por favor no! ¡No te vayas, mi amor! Te quiero, te quiero, ¡TE AMO!- le dijo mientras giraba y besaba sus mejillas por doquier- Perdóname de verdad, perdón- dijo al bajarla- Debía de haber hablado contigo, debía haberte escuchado cuando fuiste a mi apartamento… perdón Jackie, perdón- rogó

-No te disculpes más Taro- le pidió Jaqueline con una sonrisa- mejor sígueme abrazando… y por favor, no lo dudes más, ¡te amo!- y se arrojó a sus brazos, solo para encontrar en su camino sus labios y unirse en un beso, necesario, deseado, anhelado….

Andy se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que decir, tan solo viendo lo que su corazón no quería: que ya no era necesario en la vida de Jackie, que alguien se había ganado su lugar y que no importaba lo que pasara, nadie más podría arrebatárselo. Decidió no quedarse para ser más humillado y abandonó el lugar en silencio, sin hacerse notar, rumbo a su hotel, donde esperaría el tiempo necesario para que su tren saliera, rumbo a Venecia.

Taro y Jaqueline duraron unos momentos más unidos. Tiempo suficiente para que los integrantes restantes del equipo, que iban de salida, alcanzaran a verlos juntos de nuevo y vitorearan la reconciliación de los enamorados; claro que, Pierre y Napoleón, no solo celebraron si no también… zapearon monumentalmente a Taro, por haber sido tan tonto y haberle creído a Andy. Finalmente, Taro se ofreció a llevar a Jaqueline, no sin antes preguntar:

-Entonces… ¿me aceptaría un _Black Russian _para celebrar su regreso al hospital?- preguntó Taro

-Creo que tendremos que organizarnos para vernos- le comentó Jaqueline en una sonrisa…

-Todo estará bien… estaremos juntos… _Pretty Girl- _y acto seguido, la besó.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Viernes, dos días después de la reconciliación=**

**=Bar Le Fumoir=**

Primero era un piano, lento y dulce, que continuaba su melodía una y otra vez, hasta la entrada del saxofón… lento, tranquilo, sensual, romántico… izquierda, derecha. Izquierda, derecha. Vuelta. Escalera musical en el piano. El saxofón en notas altas y luego bajas. Un susurro. Una sonrisa. Una vuelta al tiempo que la batería sonaba… _In a sentimental mood* _sonaba por todo el bar, dando un ambiente tranquilo y romántico como se esperaba. La melodía alcanzaba todos los oídos, y en esos instantes, no había más que parejas bailando, amigos charlando, fumando, bebiendo.

Izquierda. Derecha. Vuelta. Y un beso…

Taro sostuvo a Jaqueline al tiempo que la hacía girar por última vez para terminar con la pieza.

Esa bella noche de viernes, París, era iluminada en su totalidad por la multitud de colores que las luces daban a la ciudad del amor. Dentro del bar más visitado por el equipo local, las cosas no eran muy distintas, pues aunque el ambiente era un tanto serio, en tonos rojos y amarillos, la música y las personas que acudían al lugar, estaban de lo más tranquilas y atentas solo a disfrutar de una hermosa velada. Los protagonistas de esta historia, se unían en la pista de baile a las varias parejas que bailaban en esos momentos.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Andy había partido de Francia y sin duda sin él italiano cizañoso, merodeando por ahí, la vida había vuelto a ser normal y tranquila para Taro y Jaqueline. El primero, había regresado totalmente renovado al entrenamiento el día jueves, reponiendo todo el tiempo que había permanecido decaído o despistado en los últimos tres días, había pedido a Jaqueline que la dejara llevarla al hospital por las mañanas y recogerla por las noches que acababa su turno. La chica, se había acoplado rápidamente al trabajo que tenía en el hospital y se había visto hasta el tope con la agenda, pues muchos de sus pacientes, al saber de su regreso pedían sus consultas a la de ya. Sin embargo, el hospital había asignado un gran horario a Jaqueline, en que trabajaba 5 días a la semana, teniendo los domingos y los martes de descanso. ¡Menuda suerte! Pues ese mismo domingo, algo grande les esperaba a ella y a Taro: la visita de Genzo.

No cabía duda, la paz y tranquilidad había vuelto a sus vidas y el amor, había demostrado poder contra todo, contra tiempo, distancia, ex novios, besos, mentiras, fotografías en Facebook y los paparazzi, que gracias a Pierre y su nuevo escándalo amoroso, habían pasado desapercibido el hecho de la breve ruptura de Taro y Jaqueline. No cabía la menor duda… de que…

La última nota sonó y Taro y Jackie se dieron a la tarea de ir y brindar. Por Jaqueline y su nuevo trabajo de planta en el hospital general de París, por Taro y su pronta victoria sobre el PSG y por los dos, por su amor tan grande y especial… por su amor que había surgido ahí, en ese mismo bar, justo en esa barra…

El barman entregó las bebidas al japonés, dos _Black Russian…_

_-_¿_Black Russian_?- preguntó Jaqueline con una sonrisa

-Así es _Pretty Girl_, fue nuestra bebida, desde el momento en que te negaste a aceptar el Martini de Lionel…- le dijo Taro alzando su copa

-¿Aún recuerdas su nombre?- preguntó ella sorprendida

-Y como olvidarlo…- bufó Taro- Imagina que de haberlo aceptado, no estaría yo aquí hoy, sentado frente a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, brindando por tantas cosas, bailando hasta caer y teniendo la dicha de ser el novio de la mujer de mis sueños…- respondió el chico al tiempo que besaba fugazmente los labios de la italiana. Ella rió y se acomodó el hermoso vestido azul que esa noche llevaba. La prenda, ajustaba a la perfección con su figura, resaltaba sus curvas y contrastaba con su piel, dando a todos, la prueba innegable de que el joven Misaki, se había ganado un hermoso corazón, envuelto en un hermoso cuerpo.

-¡Por nosotros!- brindó Jaqueline sonriente, al tiempo que examinaba a su novio. Pantalón de vestir, playera ajustada pero casual y su saco negro. Sin duda un chico que no solo era tierno y dulce, también –_y eso ella lo sabía_- podía ser indiferente, duro, podía caerse del dolor o enfrentar las situaciones con gran valor. Sin duda, la clase de chico, el único chico… que no solo se ganaría su corazón, si no que se lo robaría por completo.

-¡Por nosotros!- secundó Taro y al chocar las copas, ambos bebieron…

Porque no cabía de la menor duda… -¡_Ahora sí_!- de que ambos era y serían, el uno para el otro…

-La persona correcta- dijeron a unísono y se unieron en un largo beso. Ahí, una noche de copas, donde todo inicio y donde no acababa, porque esta historia, apenas comienza…

:-:-:-:-:

=**Estadio "Parque de los Príncipes"**=

=**Domingo**=

La tribuna poco a poco se iba vaciando, los jugadores de cada equipo comenzaban a retirarse a los vestidores para salir de ahí y disfrutar lo que quedaba del día, celebrando la victoria que ese día se alzaba. El Bayern Múnich, que había llegado comandado por Karl Heinz Schneider, se acercaba poco a poco al PSG a saludar a los jugadores y agradecer el encuentro, que marcaría el inicio para ambos de la tan esperada, Champions League.

El capitán francés, se unía al capitán alemán para enfrascarse en una conversación apasionada acerca del juego, estrategias, equipo y tácticas que cada cuadrilla había mostrado en la cancha. Mientras que por su parte, Genzo Wakabayashi, portero titular del Bayern Múnich y amigo incondicional de Taro Misaki, se acercaba su compatriota japonés para saludar y presentarle a alguien muy especial, que en esos momentos le acompañaba.

Taro, hacía lo propio, acercándose a Genzo, tomado de la mano de Jaqueline, sonriente y dulce, como todos los días, que había aguardado y apoyado a su novio, desde la comodidad de la banca privada del equipo local, a petición clara del capitán del equipo, que en pro de que Misaki se concentrara, había preferido tener a la chica cerca y segura.

Finalmente los dos amigos se encontraron y se saludaron con un fuerte abrazos, que marcaba el reencuentro a meses de solo hablar por internet o teléfono. Y el momento llegó:

-Genzo, quiero presentarte a mi novia… Jaqueline Balizari- dijo al señalarla y Genzo extendió la mano en una sonrisa para estrecharla con la de la chica-

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Balizari- dijo el portero

-Oh por favor, llámame Jaqueline- comentó la italiana al estrechar manos

-Bueno, Jaqueline, un placer- ratificó el SGGK y luego dio un paso atrás, acercando a la persona que lo acompañaba, nada más y nada menos que una hermosa señorita, de casi la misma edad que Jaqueline

-Yo igual quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Genzo sonriente mirando a Taro y luego a la chica al lado suyo- Ella es mi novia, su nombre es….

~~ **FIN** ~~

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**ULTIMAS NOTAS:**_

_-El estadio PARQUE DE LOS PRINCIPES, es el estadio en que juega el Paris Saint Germain, en París, Francia_

_-In a sentimental mood, es una pieza de jazz romántico, que en lo personal me agrada bastante._

_-El Black Russian como bien dijimos, es una bebida alcohólica a base de vodka y crema de café._

_-Quiero enviar una felicitación a ValeMisaki, que acaba de festejar su cumpleaños. Vale, gracias por inspirar esta historia, espero no haberte defraudado. (En realidad, a ti, ni a nadie.)_

_**¡Buenas noches a todos!**_

_**Me es un enorme placer el poder subir este capítulo. Ya que como saben es el final de esta historia. **_

_**Espero en serio que les haya agradado y que los haya mantenido entretenidos. Debo confesar que del mundo de Captain Tsubasa, Misaki, es de mis personajes favoritos y por ello, me di a la tarea de crear un OC para él que se acoplara a su personalidad, dulce, tierna pero también firme y fuerte. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, me sentí mal de hacerlos pasar un momento nada agradable… pero como sabemos, la vida no siempre es fácil.**_

_**Como todos los capítulos, espero sus comentarios, por si desean dejarlos, en serio que sus palabras me alientan mucho. No duden, en dejar buenas críticas, malas, sugerencias, si notan errores, también pueden hacerme verlos, con toda confianza. **_

_**Y bueno… mil gracias por leerme.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**MELINA**_

_**CANDY**_

_**FREDERICKGARCIA00**_

_**VALEMISAKI**_

_**SUSYEUGENIO**_

_**GENEVIEVE WUNDT**_

_**PATTY-AIDE**_

_**TSUBASA-10**_

_**BRENJM**_

_****PROXIMO ESTRENO: **__Ya que como pueden observar, el final es inconcluso, esta historia está ligada, al próximo estreno: __**DEL ODIO AL AMOR… **__que llevara como protagonista al portero favorito: Genzo Wakabayashi. Ambas historias, forman parte del proyecto: __**PREPARATIVOS: RUMBO AL MUNDIAL. (**__PARA MAS DETALLES, CONSULTA MI PERFIL__**)****_


End file.
